Fracking Zombies
by Dez10d2Rite
Summary: I hadn't seen my brother since before Black Summer when everything started, or I guess more of ended. Now, we are back together and on a mission to save humanity with the group of survivors he reluctantly called his friends. Little did I know the end of the world would bring us traveling across the country and a sniper traveling his way into my heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Run," I yelled, grabbing my friend by the sleeve of her shirt, "I said you have to run!" Finally getting back to her feet she started running behind me. Taking out the last bullet I had in my pocket I loaded my gun and aimed it behind me, finally killing the zombie that had been chasing us.

Walking through yet another abandoned town looking for anyone we could we had made too much noise and attracted the attention of a couple zombies. We ran down the road and took care of most of them but one was persistent and kept chasing us.

After finally killing it we stopped for a second to catch our breath and get things together. Putting my gun back in the holster on my leg I took off my backpack to grab a drink of water then handed it to my friend. Pushing on I put my bag back on and we started walking, again. That's all we had been doing for the last few years since everything started, or I guess more of ended. All of my friends were dead, turned in the beginning and I was the one who had to show them mercy. My friend, Hayley, I had met about six months ago. We decided it would be better for us to team up and find anyone we could. We never had much luck in any town, only stopping to restock ammo and the essentials.

"Come on Hayley," I said when I looked over and saw disappointment on her face. We decided to just keep walking down this road to see if there was another town nearby and we honestly didn't know what else to do. We had been walking for only a moment when I saw three cars sitting on the side of the road. I had hope again as I saw people around all the cars. They were standing close to the edge of a hill that over looked the city. I had always enjoyed the country side more than the rush of a busy city.

"Hey, need some road side assistance?" I asked as Hayley and I made our way closer to the group.

"Can we help you?" one of the men asked. He seemed almost like to be the man in charge and everyone looked to him for an answer.

"Nothing in particular, just my friend and I haven't seen actual living people for about four months. My name is Raven, this is Hayley," I said introducing myself, "You guys look like you need help getting some gas."

"Can we get this moving a little faster," I heard someone yell from behind one of the cars. I immediately recognized that voice. I pushed past everyone and walked over to the car he was standing next to.

"Murphy?" I asked as I stood in front of him. I knew I looked different from the last time he had seen me but I knew he would know me. It had been so long since I had seen him, since before I had left for college.

"Raven?" he asked like he couldn't decide whether he was right or not. I immediately jumped on him and gave him the tightest hug I could. He was a little hesitant at first but soon he joined in on the hug. Once we let go of each other he took a step back and cleared his throat and glanced over at the group in the road.

"I take it you know her," the older looking man with the suspenders asked.

"Yea, from before the apocalypse," Murphy said walking away to get into one of the cars.

"Well?" the red headed woman about my age asked.

"She is my sister," Murphy mumbled as he shut the door. I turned and looked at everyone not really knowing what to say.

After and awkward few minutes of trying to fill everyone in since Murphy wouldn't talk they were quick to let us join their group. I was happy Hayley and I were able to find people to help us with the way the world is now. I had given up hope long ago but it was quickly restored once we met this group. After introductions we had all decided to see what could be done about the gas situation.

…..

"All these cars and not a drop of gas," Warren said as she stood on top pf a car with Garnett. I was walking around with Doc trying to restock whatever we could find. I took my bag off to see what I was low in and decided whatever I could stuff in my bag I would take.

"So what's your name? You're kind of quiet," I asked the guy next to me as I raided the backseat of a car he was trying to siphon gas from.

"Ten thousand," he said without skipping a beat, like it was a normal name. I stopped and looked at Doc in confusion hen back to the guy next to me.

"That's not a name that's a number," I said giggling and nudging him slightly.

"Well it's mine, I made it myself," he said still not breaking his concentration in what he was doing.

"I guess you'd have to, does it mean anything?" Doc asked sneaking something into his pocket. I laughed as he winked at me, knowing what he just stuck in his pocket.

"How many zombies I'm going to kill," he replied, Doc and I both stopped and looked at him.

"Well, that's a lot," I said ending what I was doing and shut the car door.

"I'm already at 1,055," he said like it was nothing. Doc and I both stopped and turned to look at the guy.

"Damn," we both said, me shaking my head in disbelief, Doc asking, "What happened when you hit 10,000?

"Change my name," he said as he walked by the both of us to the next car.

"To what, 20,000?" Doc asked laughing at his own joke.

"Jeff," 10k said as he stood in front of a car, "I like the name Jeff."

…

"Where has everyone gone? We haven't seen anyone except those bikers and the girls," Warren said asking the question I was thinking. I had always wondered what happened to everyone, surely there were survivors somewhere.

"Black Summer, everyone starved to death," Garnett informed us. I hadn't thought about that. I had slowly started tuning everyone out and looking through the cars one last time when I noticed something moving. I quickly grabbed my gun on my leg and aimed at the person climbing through the car.

"Guys," I said getting everyone's attention.

"Whoa whoa whoa," the guy said standing up straight, "Peace, alive, no bite marks here."

"Where's your friend," Garnett asked eyeing the guy over.

"Turns out he had other friends of his own with lower morals. Stole my ride," the man said.

"You should choose better friends," Cassandra said grabbing the guys attention.

"Good…" the guy started once he looked over to Cassandra, "Advice." I saw the way he looked at her and I knew something was up.

"What can we do for you?" Warren asked getting to the point. I decided to holster my gun again but keep an eye on him, this guy was a creep.

"Just a lift, don't want to be out here when it starts to get dark," the guy said.

"Sorry we don't run a taxi service," Murphy said sarcastically, that was the same Murphy I knew growing up.

"Which direction are you headed?" Garnett asked completely ignoring my brother.

"Word is there is a horde headed south on the New York side. I see you guys are scrimmaging fro gas, I know where you can fill up."

"Now would be the time to share that," Garnett said.

"A place called Jersey Devil Refinery, maybe five miles off the turnpike," the guy shrugged.

"How do you know there is gas there," Warren asked still holding her gun in his face.

"Got run over day one, gas tanks full just rusting away," the man explained. Everyone just eyed him trying to decided if he was telling the truth or not.

"Alright, take us to the refinery and if there is gas there than you can ride with us to the next outpost," Garnett finally decided. I personally didn't like this decision and I could tell one or two others didn't either.

"You guys won't be sorry," the guy said as he bent down to pick up his gun again. I quickly got on guard as Doc and 10k aimed their guns.

"You got that right," Warren said as she picked his gun up herself. Garnett began telling everyone who was going to ride with who as we all made our ways back to the cars. I quickly got into the truck sitting in-between Cassandra and Doc in the front. Murphy, Addy and Mack in the back seat and Hayley in the truck bed with 10k.

"So are we just going to pick up every sketchy stranger we come across," Cassandra said to everyone in the truck.

"Hey I resent that," I said giving her the stink eye.

"Yea, we picked you up didn't we?" Murphy said, I could tell he was annoyed by everything about this.

"We're not really going to California with this guy are we?" Mack asked leaning up between Doc and me.

"Why is Murphy going to Cali?" I asked. I had heard several mentions about it but no one ever told me why he was going.

"The apocalypse is a lot like rehab kid, just take it one day at a time and do what is next, right now that's getting gas," Doc said ignoring my question once again.

"We're doomed," Murphy said. He had always been one to look on the darker side of the situation.

"So, Raven, what was it like growing up with old Murphy here," Doc said laughing slightly to himself.

"A lot of what you see actually, he hasn't changed much," I said glancing back to see him glaring at me.

"How would you know you never saw me after you left," he said resentfully.

"Hey, blame that one on your mother," I said turning around and adjusting my army jacket around me.

"She was your mother too," he said quietly.

"No, she wasn't. When she told me if I was going to leave for college to never come back she stopped being my mother," I explained. I could tell the tension was rising and everyone was getting uncomfortable.

"Then what about me, I'm your brother and you couldn't be bothered to see me," he said and I could tell he was letting his anger get the best of him now.

"I tried ok, I tried to make amends with her but she stopped talking to me, she stopped seeing me and wouldn't tell me anything about how you were, I tried Murphy," I said and I knew I had gotten him with that one.

…..

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent so I decided to lay my head back and close my eyes for a second. It had been a long time since I felt this safe and I was going to take full advantage of it. However it didn't seem long until Doc was waking me up saying we were here. We all were silent as we pulled up to the haunting buildings we saw the machinery and all the Z's.

"This isn't a refinery it's a zombie factory," Murphy said as he rolled down the window and leaned out to get a better view.

"Fracking zombies," I heard 10k say and couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't say much but when he did he was funny.

"They must want something in there really bad," I said looking around and wondering how we were going to do this.

"It's the sound, like bees to honey," Cassandra explained.

"Or Z's to shit," Murphy chimed in. I just turned and looked at him rolling my eyes.

"Did you know about this?" Warren asked turning to the new guy. Hayley had finally gotten out of the back on the truck and brought my bag to me. Thanking her I opened my bag and grabbed one of the few bottles of water I had taking a sip then handing it to her. She never fared well since I had met her, honestly I was surprised she had lasted as long as she did before I met her.

"Hey, all the easy gas is gone," the guy said. I was starting to like this bastard less and less.

"So, brilliant plan," Murphy said, "Die, get eaten, go home early?"

"What's that smell?" I asked zipping my bag and putting it back on.

"Zombies, gasoline, both highly flammable so no firearms of any kind," Garnett said. I snapped the latch over my gun on the holster on my leg and instead pulled the duffle bag that Hayley always carried out of the back of the truck.

"In that case I have the perfect weapon," I said smiling up at 10k. unzipping the bag I pulled out my favorite weapons of choice, an axe we had taken from a town when Hayley and I first teamed up and a bow with as many arrows as I could stuff in the quiver. Taking my bag off and placing it in the back of the truck I got ready for what was ahead of us. Sticking the axe on my belt loop I strapped on the quiver and slung the bow across my chest.

"Where did you get all this?" Doc asked as he walked over and looked through the bag.

"We raided a weapons store a few weeks after we teamed up. Kept it with us ever since," I said as Doc pulled out a bat, "Don't loose my bat," I told him zipping up the duffel bag and throwing it in the back of the truck as well.

"So how do you want to handle this? Warren asked as I walked up a little closer so I could hear.

"First we need to turn off whatever is making that noise," Garnett said with authority, I liked this guy.

"Ok, some kind of pump but where?" Warren asked.

"Follow the zombies," Mack said speaking up.

"Yea, they all seem to be going up that catwalk," I added, getting a glare from Mack, I could tell he didn't like me.

"We will go up there and check it out," Addy added.

"Ok, after that we need a noise that draws the Z's away from the pump so we can get to the gas," Garnett added.

"Sorry, left my guitar back at Camp Blue Sky," Doc joked.

"Car horns?" I asked trying to throw out ideas.

"No, they will just head this way," Mack countered grabbing a shovel.

"Yea, so will every dead head within ear shot," Warren added. I tried to rack my brain of any information I could think of.

"I have something," Cassandra said as she pulled something out of her bag, "Zombies like high pitched sounds, the more musical the better." Winding something small up she held it up as it started playing music and it was like magic. All the Z's seemed to forget the loud banging and searched around for the music. I stood there in awe.

"Well, learn something everyday," I said as she put it back in her bag.

"Great, you'll be the decoy," Garnett started only to be interrupted by the new guy.

"I'll go with her," he said.

"I don't need his help," she countered quickly. I knew something was up with the two of them.

"No, you'll need him to keep cover for you. Start the music once you get to the top of the cat walk," Garnett was saying giving the group orders. I saw 10k sneaking off to the side and I decided to follow him, he would need back up just as much as anyone else and being a couple stories higher I could snipe anything with my bow, making sure to keep an eye on Hayley and Murphy and Doc. I told Hayley to stay with Doc and Murphy and to keep safe while the others did what they needed.

Using my axe for the first two floors I had finally cleared out all the zombies that I could but I had yet to see 10k. Setting up where I could see Mack and Addy as well as Doc and the others in the car I put my axe back on my belt loop and grabbed my bow, getting an arrow out of the quiver. I wasn't as close to Mack and Addy as I was to the car but I kept an eye on them. I wasn't keeping an eye on my surroundings like I should have and before I knew it something grabbed my shoulder. I yelped and spun around pointing the arrow I had pulled at whatever had grabbed me. Turning around I realized it was 10k holding his hands up in defense as I had an arrow pointed at his head. I quickly lowered it and put the arrow back in the quiver.

"Sorry," he said innocently putting his hands down and stuffing what looked like a sling shot into his back pocket.

"You scared the hell out of me," I said letting out a deep breath and laughing. He smirked and said he was sorry again and told me he had found some small gas tanks that were full but needed help carrying them all. One last look at Doc trying to kill all the Z's I saw that he was having trouble with one of them. Pulling my arrow back out and aiming I was going to kill the zombie but by the time I had everything aimed 10k had already killing it with his slingshot.

"1,058," 10k said picking up another rock to sling. Before he could however I shot a Z through the neck cause it to drop instantly. Hesitating I turned and realized there was another Z.

"Keep helping them I got this one," I said as I took an arrow out and stabbed the Z with it, dropping him instantly. Pulling the arrow back out of the Z I aimed with my bow and shot another I saw coming around the corner. After killing it 10k grabbed my arm and ran towards where the gas was needed.

We had just picked up the tanks when all of a sudden we heard a loud crash.

"That cant be good," I said as 10k and I both stopped and looked at each other. We both grabbed the tanks a little tighter and started running as fast as we could back to the truck. As we ran back the way we had come I didn't see the car with Murphy, Hayley and Doc and I knew something was wrong. Coming down the stairs and getting a better look I noticed Garnett and Murphy trying to get away from the van before it blew but there were Z's in their way. Luckily 10k saw the same thing I did and dropped the tanks he had grabbing his slingshot and whatever he could find as a weapon, killing the zombie.

"1,062," he said turning to me and smiling as he picked up his tanks again just as there was another explosion. Telling him we needed to hall some ass we ran as fast as we could to the truck.

"There they are," I heard Hayley yell as 10k and I made it around a corner.

"We found these, or actually 10k found them," I said as I set them down before I dropped them.

"Kids, you two are sent from the Gods," Doc said as he helped us load the tanks into the truck.

We had done it, we got the gas we needed and was one more step closer to getting my brother where ever it was that he was needing to go, I still needed to figure that out. Once we all loaded into the truck everyone had piled into the back leaving Doc, Warren, Garnett and my brother inside the truck with me. I was sitting in the back in-between Doc and Murphy. My brother however was leaned up against the window asleep.

"So now that Sleeping Beauty is unconscious I have a few questions," I said looking between Warren and Garnett.

"Alright?" Warren said turning around to look at me after eyeing Garnett. I'm sure they knew this was coming.

"Why does my brother need to get to California so bad?" I asked looking from Murphy to Warren.

"Honestly we don't know the details. But we do know he may be the only thing that can save mankind," Garnett said blatantly.

"Save mankind?" I asked in complete disbelief, "We are talking about the same Murphy right?"

"He was injected with some experimental drug right before the place he was in got over run with zombies," Doc told me, "Got bit eight times." Doc motioned towards his torso pointing to where Murphy had been bit. I was at a complete loss, I had no idea what to think. My brother, apparently the savior of humanity, had been bitten by zombies eight times but was still alive and just the same brother. I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I turned and looked at my brother, smacking him on the arm waking him out of his sleep.

"What the hell Raven?" Murphy yelled swatting my hands away as I tried smacking his arm even more.

"What the frick Murph?" I yelled smacking him one last time getting a huff and confused look from my brother, "Experimental drug? Zombie bites? Show me!" Before I realized it I had the attention of the whole truck, everyone inside and out. Looking from Warren and Garnett in front and Doc behind me he let out a sign of defeat and started lifting up his shirt. Lifting it as high as he could I saw all the bites I wanted to see. Running my fingers over a couple of the bites I still couldn't believe this was true.

"Bastards got two of my ribs there," Murphy said laughing awkwardly and pointing to one of the larger bites. I couldn't believe it and pulled his shirt down.

"So what does California have to do with this?" I asked holding back the rage the best I could.

"There is a lab there that can clone his blood and hopefully recreate the drug he was given," Warren explained, she had changed from the hard calculating National Guard to more of a motherly tone and I knew she felt bad for me.

"Well, I guess its California or nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

We had been driving for some time now my and legs were starting to hurt. I was stuck in the back in-between Cassandra and my brother. Warren, Garnett and Addy where in the front leaving Doc, Mack, Hayley and 10k in the bed of the truck.

"Why are we going this way? I thought Philly was a dead zone?" Cassandra asked leaning forward talking to Warren. I took the opportunity to stretch my arms some intentionally smacking my brother, I hadn't seen him in years, I had some picking on him to catch up on. He smacked my arm away rolling down the window to stick his head out.

"Hopefully we can scavenge something without having to go too deep into the city," Garnett explained, "If we find a radio maybe we can contact that Z guy again." I didn't like how Cassandra thought Warren and Garnett needed to explain everything to her, she needed to trust them.

"Philadelphia," Murphy said as we passed a poor lady being eaten by zombies, "The city of brotherly love." Leaning on him to get a better look outside I saw something down the road that looked like the Liberty Bell.

"Is that what I think it is?" Warren asked as we drove by it, parking to all get a look.

"Is that really the Liberty Bell?" Mack asked as we all started getting out of the truck to see. I had always wanted to come and see it but never was able to travel before the apocalypse, I guess at least one good thing came out of the end of the world. As Garnett got out he started quoting what was written on the bell confirming that it was the real one.

"Three years of the end of the world, you would have thought you had seen everything," Doc said as he walked up to look at it closer. I had jumped out of the truck to throw my hair into a messy bun and stretch my legs at least a little.

"I always thought your hair looked better long," Murphy said still leaning out the window still.

"Oh, so your finally coming around and being nice to me," I laughed taking out each weapon I had on my person doing a mental inventory; two knives in each boot, gun on my thigh, gun in the inside of my jacket, knife on my back belt loop.

"Can we go now?" Murphy yelled from the truck.

"Was he always this impatient?" Addy asked as she walked up to me leaning against the truck door.

"Always," I said laughing as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hang on, if this thing has gas," Warren said as she checked the tank, "And it does, if we get this thing started we can take it and not have to ride out in the open like that." Mack jumped down from the truck bed saying he was going to grab the jumper cables.

"God bless the human race, 99% of them dead and there is still one jackass with a spray can," Doc joked as he walked around the bell looking at the graffiti on it. Warren quickly put away the tubing she had and went to open the door only to be blind sided by a zombie in the driver seat. Before anyone had a chance to react 10k had already grabbed his slingshot, killing the zombie.

"1,075," he said proud of his kill. Warren saluted him thanking him and quickly jumped into the truck.

It wasn't long until we had moved the truck to jump start the other, successfully. Garnett was quick to tell everyone who was with who and everyone fell in. Garnett, Warren and my brother were all together and the rest of us in the truck. Hayley had opted for sitting in the truck bed keeping an eye on our duffel bag knowing weapons like that anybody would kill for. We hadn't been following the guys in front of us for long until Cassandra started again.

"We aren't really taking this Murphy guy all the way to California are we?" Cassandra asked leaning up to the front seat again. Doc was driving and I was sitting in-between him and 10k with Mack, Addy and Cassandra in the back.

"That's the plan," Doc said keeping his eyes on the road.

"That's crazy," she said starting to complain again, "What's so special about him anyways?"

"His blood," Doc and I said at the same time. Looking back Cassandra was very confused and shock but dropped it. We were in silence for a couple seconds when all of a sudden the truck in front of us swerved to dodge a car and lost control. They spun almost all the way around but stopped only for the Liberty Bell to break loose and start flying down the road taken Z's out all along its path.

"Oh man I would pay money to see that again," Doc yelled laughing, parking so everyone could get back into the truck.

"The axel is broken," Warren said more pissed then anything.

…..

We hadn't been driving long when we decided to stop and take a break for a minute trying to make a game plan and eat a little something. Hayley and I had packed as many granola bars and small snack things that we ever came across but we didn't have much left. We only had two bottles of water left giving it to the group to share with everyone.

"Enjoy, that's the last of the food," Warren said.

"I'm fresh out of everything," I added as I zipped my bag shut and tossed it into the bed of the truck.

"God, I'm so hungry my big guts are eating my little guts," Murphy said as he threw his trash onto the ground turning to look at 10k, "Are you going to eat all of that?" As he asked 10k shoved the whole Twinkie into his mouth staring my brother down. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Selfish little bastard," Murphy said turning back around.

"Here," I said handing him half of mine. He was hesitant at first but quickly grabbed the food from my hand shoving it in his mouth.

"We need to split up and look for food and water," Garnett said as he walked around the truck to the group. Addy started explaining that if she had a radio or a satellite she could try to contact Citizen Z.

"That's good, you two go do that," Garnett said pointing to Addy and Mack, "The rest of us will look for food. Doc you take Cassandra and 10k, Warren and I will take Murphy. Stay close and we meet back here in an hour." And with that everyone walked away to do what they were told leaving Hayley and I to our selves.

"So…" I started looking around watching everyone walk away, "Does nobody need us?" When no one answered I took that as my cue to get Hayley and see what we could stock up on. Grabbing my axe to keep silent I handed the bat to Hayley and told her to come with me.

"I can't believe that crazy guy is your brother you always told me about," Hayley said as we were rummaging through a car. I laughed as I shut the car door, not finding anything I really needed.

"That he is," I said as I walked over to a busted window. Looking through the window to see what was in it I motioned for Hayley to follow me inside. Once we got inside a Z came at us through a rack of post cards, scattering them everywhere, but Hayley was at the ready hitting it in the chest knocking him back, giving me enough time to give it mercy.

"And that's why we make a good team," I said laughing and putting my axe on my belt loop. Quickly I told her to go grab as many bottles of water as she could while I went through grabbing crackers, more Twinkies and anything I could get my hands on. It wasn't long until I heard someone yelling outside and it sounded like Mack.

"Addy!" he yelled as we came running out of the shop as fast as we could. Running down the street towards him his yelling was attracting unwanted attention.

"Mack, behind you," I yelled as we got closer. He quickly grabbed his weapon and turned around killing the Z that almost had him. I saw him looking at the Z that was coming towards him before he killed it.

"Mack what is it?" I asked running up to him grabbing him so he would actually listen to me, "Mack!" He wouldn't focus on me and instead kept turning in circles like he was looking for Addy, I knew this couldn't be good. Just then Hayley said she heard a voice coming from the police car.

"Delta-Xray-Delta, come in," we all heard. Mack quickly ripped himself from my grip and ran into the car.

"Yea, yea we are here," he said in a panic, "Delta-Xray whatever, we copy."

"Gotcha," the voice said, " Um, who am I speaking to?"

"Mack Thompson," he said, "But that doesn't matter right now. There was a women here did you talk to her?" Hayley and I stood outside the car, keeping watch from the Z's.

"Roger, I made contact with someone named, Addy," the guy on the radio confirmed. I sighed knowing at least this guy talked to her. I could hear the relief in Mack's voice as well.

"Is she ok? Did she say where she was going?" Mack asked just as some zombies came to see what the commotion was. Just as I was walking away to kill the zombies the guy on the radio asked about my brother, asking if he was ok. Then said it was humans who took Addy, I almost wished she had bolted because of zombies rather than humans. As Hayley and I killed the couple zombies that where headed our way Mack grabbed everything he could then bolted, the two of us not far behind him.

Once we made it back to the truck we were the first ones there. Throwing my bag back into the truck I leaned up against the tailgate trying to think of what happened to Addy. Watching Mack he couldn't stay still, he kept walking back and forth looking like he could murder someone who just looked at him wrong.

"Mack you need to calm down," I said walking towards him, "Here, drink this." Handing him a bottle of water he quickly threw it back then handed me the rest. About that time Warren, Murphy and Garnett joined us.

"What's wrong," Warren asked as she walked up to us. Mack quickly grabbed the ipad they had from Addy's bag that had all her wiring equipment in it. After we all watched the video we had realized what had truly happened. The guys who were obviously looking for Cassandra had taken Addy. About that time 10k, Doc and the woman in question finally joined us.

"What's wrong where is Addy?" Doc asked looking around. Cassandra was standing in-between Warren and I, Doc was standing to my left. Doc asked if Addy had been turned and I only shook my head, my hand hovering over my gun.

"No, taken alive," Mack explained, somewhat, "By humans." Mack was slowly walking up to Cassandra showing her the ipad.

"We thought you might know," I said trapping her in-between Warren and myself.

"Me? How would I know," Cassandra asked, I could tell she was starting to get worried. Mack played the video for her asking if she recognized the guys, she denied it.

"One of those guys is the biker back in Jersey with your friend Travis," Warren explained. You could tell Cassandra was caught now. Looking around she didn't know what to do. Once Warren started questioning her she started to panic.

"I told you I didn't know that guy and I don't know them," she tried to explain but before any of us could react Mack grabbed her and put his gun to her head.

"You're going to start telling me the truth right now," Mack said blowing up finally, Garnett trying to calm him down. Finally getting Mack to calm down I backed him up from her letting Garnett talk to Cassandra.

"Tell us everything you know about these guys right now," Garnett said calmly.

"Or I'll shoot you," Warren added with some authority pulling out her gun. I rolled my eyes thinking that we finally got one gun out of her face and now there was another. I holstered my gun and was standing next to 10k waiting for answers.

"I cant go back there!" Cassandra finally said. Before I could grab Mack again he had grabbed Cassandra again slamming her against the truck.

"Where is she!" he kept yelling but before we knew it Mack's yelling had attracted some unwanted attention and a Z ran around the corner. Pulling out my axe as fast as I could I turned and struck the Z in the chest holding it as still as I could as 10k shot it in the head. I had to admit we made a good team.

While we were all looking at the Z Cassandra had taken the chance to get away and made a run for it, Mack, Garnett and Warren running after her.

"I knew we shouldn't have picker her up," Murphy said sitting on the truck getting comfortable.

"Murphy don't be rude, I'm sure they think that about you too," I said throwing my axe into the back of the truck and sitting on the open tailgate. Doc, 10k and Hayley all laughed while my brother just grumbled under his breath and let out a huff.

"Any one hungry?" I asked as I grabbed my bag and unzipped it grabbing some of the small granola bars I grabbed earlier. Everyone quickly took one and ate it just as quick.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group showed back up with Cassandra and I was ready to hear how she was going to explain this. Giving us a brief summary of the people she used to live with and how they were cannibals we all stood in shock, at least I was anyways. When no one said anything my brother decided it was time for one of his famous jokes. Telling us his joke about Arnold the pig we all just stared at him in disbelief. Signing and rubbing my hand over my face I was not at all surprised he would tell a joke like that at a time like this.

"What?" he said getting offended that no one laughed, "Too soon?" Standing behind Cassandra, just in case she decided to bolt again, I patted my brothers leg and told him now wasn't the time.

"We didn't start out as cannibals," she started to explain.

"How is that even possible?" I asked not being able to wrap my brain around it.

"Yea, everything is infected with the zombie virus, if you kill it and eat it you become infected with the virus," Garnett explained just as confused as I was.

"But if you eat it alive," she started to explain, "We were just people trying to survive. Tobias saved me, first from Z's then from the worst of humanity." At the moment he was seeming like the worst of humanity to me. "He was a good man until his wife got sick. She just couldn't take it anymore and he wasn't the same after that. When Black Summer came he swore he would keep us safe no matter what and that's exactly what he did." She was defending him and herself the best she could but I could tell no one was buying it. Mack was getting angrier and angrier and stormed to the back of the truck grabbing his bag.

"I'm going to get Addy," he said as he tried to walk away. Garnett stepped in his way telling him to hang on a second, "Garnett do not try to stop me."

"No body is going to try to stop you, we are all going back for Addy," he said trying to take control of the situation again, "But we need a plan."

"You don't understand, these people are worse than Z's! They will kill all of you," Cassandra said getting more and more upset.

"She is right, lets look at the big picture," Murphy said hoping down from the hood of the truck he was sitting on. Everyone just turned to him and told him to shut up. He stopped and looked around at everyone and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped and he just turned to me. I quickly tried to hide it but he only rolled his eyes turning away from me again.

"Do you know where they have taken her?" Garnett asked bringing us back to the problem at hand. We all looked to Cassandra waiting for her to answer. She finally shook her head yes and we quickly piled into the truck. Warren was driving like always with Garnett in the passenger seat, Cassandra was sitting in-between them giving them directions with Mack, Doc and Murphy in the back seat. Hayley, 10K and I were sitting in the bed of the truck keeping an eye out for zombies.

Once we got to where we were heading Garnett and Warren jumped out of the truck followed by everyone else.

"So here is the plan, Doc, Murphy you guys will stay with the truck. Mack, 10K and Cassandra you guys are coming with us, you too Raven, we could use your skill along with 10K," Garnett said turning to everyone. We all nodded in agreement to our jobs and I told Hayley to stay with my brother and Doc.

Walking the short distant to the compound I followed 10K behind a large wooden barrier where we could still keep an eye on Garnett as he walked up to the gate. He had told us that when he raised his hand he wanted one of us to shoot.

10K was already getting in place while I was screwing on the scope to my bow. I could see Mack, Warren and Cassandra not far from us and I could tell Mack was getting nervous waiting to see Addy. Getting an arrow ready I looked through my scope to the men that Garnett was talking to. I saw Garnett raise his hand like he told us about to snap his fingers.

"You got this one," I told 10k as he zeroed in getting heady for the shot. Snapping his fingers it was almost instantaneous that 10k shot one of the men on the other side of the fence, head shot.

"Nice one," I said turning to him briefly, him turned to me smiling. We went back to watching Garnett as we finally said the man who was named Tobies bring Addy up to the gate, a knife at her throat. I could see Mack go crazy, Warren having to hold him back. Garnett was talking to him about something but I couldn't tell what they were saying. It wasn't long until 10k and I saw Garnett raise his hand again like he wanted one of us to shoot one of the men again.

"Your turn," 10k said this time. I pulled the arrow back getting ready to shoot at any moment when I saw Cassandra running up to Garnett. I turned to 10k not knowing what to do next. He just shrugged and went back to watching through his scope. Once we realized what was happening and that Cassandra was trading herself for Addy we decided to high tail it back to the truck. Once everyone was heading the same way we jogged back before the others arrived.

I was sitting in the back seat with my head out the window, Doc to my right and 10k to my left in the bed of the truck. My brother was walking around complaining that everyone was taking too long and that his legs hurt.

"Your walking around now our legs should feel better," I said trying to get him to stop complaining. He just made a face and stuck his tongue out at me and continued walking around in circles. Hayley was leaning against the truck picking at her nails keeping to herself like she usually did.

"Hey, we were about to give up on you," Doc said as the others finally came into view, Addy now wearing Mack's jacket.

"Actually I did give up on you about an hour ago," Murphy admitted to everyone. Addy let out a small laughed and joked saying that she never thought she would be happy to see my brother again. He gave her a small smile and I could tell under his harsh exterior he actually liked this group of people, as did I.

"Alright everyone lets head out," Mack said as he opened my door and I hopped out getting ready to get in the bed of the truck with Hayley.

"Wait, what? We aren't leaving her there are we?" Addy asked pointing back in the direction they had just come from. It wasn't long until there was an argument about if we were going to go back for Cassandra or not. Personally as much as I honestly didn't like her she didn't deserve to be left with those crazy people, I agreed that we should go back for her.

"The only thing in our way is that 50 caliber machine gun, it will tear us to pieces before we even make the fence," Garnett said. I could tell Mack and Murphy were pissed. Closing the door my brother was leaning Warren pointed to 10k and myself.

"How good of a shot are the two of you?" she asked. I pulled out an arrow pulling back the string of my bow to my chin, while 10k aimed his gun. A good distance away were two Z's walking side by side. At the same time we both fired our weapons dropping both zombies instantly.

"I'd say we are pretty good," I said slinging my bow back over my body again smiling to Warren.

"1,084," 10k said setting his gun down again, "Oh yea, and a half."

Once Warren told us her plan we quickly went back to the cop car that had started everything. Addy was radioing for someone named citizen Z. Addy was telling the man on the other side of the radio that we needed music, loud and we needed it now. He was more than happy to help us and for that I was thankful. If Warren's plan went off without a hitch we shouldn't have any problem getting Cassandra back. I was standing a bit farther from the cop car than the others keeping an eye out for zombies but I could barely hear the man on the radio and I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that voice. I had no idea who it could have been so I just chalked it up to my imagination and the hot sun.

We had sent 10k ahead of us before we made the radio call to go back to where him and I were earlier at the gate opening. He would be far enough away no Z's following us would catch his sent but close enough to keep on eye on us.

Once we picked up the radio signal and the music started playing everyone piled into the truck leaving me in the bed of the truck alone. My job was to keep an eye on any of the zombies looking like they were getting too close and to help keep there attention so they would stay following us. Once we got closer to the compound I decided the road was a little too bumpy for me to be standing and sat down getting my bow ready.

With the music still blaring we busted through the front gates like nothing bringing the horde of zombies with us. Spotting Doc and Cassandra hiding behind one of the trailers we pulled as close to them as we could while keeping distance from Tobias and his men. There was a loud explosion and the man who was on the 50 caliber stopped shooting telling us that 10k fulfilled his job. Once Doc and Cassandra were in the back with me we let the front know and quickly got the hell out of dodge, only stopping once to pick up 10k.

Stopping once again once we made it to the safety of town we stopped to get everyone situated.

"If anyone asks we were never near that bell," Garnett said from his seat in the bed of the truck. I smiled and nodded my understanding as I got out of the back of the truck to put my bow back in my duffel bag.

"Hey, is it ok if Hayley and I go raid a couple stores over there?" I asked as I pulled out my ax, "It got cut short last time and they had a few bottles of water left." Warren approved our little mission and her and I jogged away to the stores we were raiding earlier. She had her trusty bat and we both walked into the same store we were in earlier. I had my backpack and loaded it with a couple bottles of water but the food they had left was ruined. Putting my bag back on my back we made our way outside again only to be met by a zombie. Driving my ax into his head he dropped easy enough and I turned to Hayley giving her the ok to come back out of the store.

"What would you do without me?" I asked her giggling as she smiled.

"I probably would have died long ago," she said as we looked through the window of the store next door. We were lucky enough this time that the door was unlocked and we happily let ourselves in.

"I'm not going to lie Raven, I didn't think we would last much longer if we hadn't met anyone else," she admitted to me. We were rummaging through the snack shelves of the convenient store taking everything.

"Look, I know this sounds like it came out of a cheesy zombie movie but you're my best friend Hayley. If we hadn't met back six months ago I don't think I would be here today, I honestly think of you as my sister not just my best friend," I told her. Her and I had become inseparably close, I would do anything for her, "Alright, enough with the chick flick moment lets get back to the group." She laughed at my comment and we both walked out the door, my bag newly stuff with a few more survival materials. Little did we know though that was the last conversation I was going to have with her.

Walking out of the store the door made an audible ding as the town was eerily quiet, and it only attracted the attention of a Z not far from us. I was a few steps ahead of Hayley and turned around to give her a smile when I saw the one thing I thought I never would. It was like time just stopped. The zombie came running down the side walk from his newest feast, his eyes glued to his next victim, Hayley. I could tell she saw the look on my face and followed my gaze to her attacker. I tried moving as fast as I could but nothing I did was fast enough. I screamed Hayley's name as the zombie grabbed her but it didn't sound like anything came out. As it grabbed her she dropped her bat and I tried to quickly pick it up trying to hit the zombie hard enough that it would let her go but nothing I did worked. Before my mind could think of something else to do I felt something grab my shoulders from behind and I went straight into survival mode turning and swinging at whoever or whatever it was and it quickly let go. Turning back to my best friend the zombie had finally dragged her to the ground taking a chunk out of her neck. I immediately fell to my knees screaming for her again trying to think of anything else. Grabbing my ax finally I drove it through the zombies skull, it falling to the ground. I rushed over to Hayley just as she fell fully to the ground. Her eyes were blank and glazed her, her once white shirt now a bright crimson red. I rested my hand on her cheek as tears streamed down mine. Once again something grabbed me from behind just as I saw Warren lean down in front of me. I saw her lips moving but I couldn't hear anything, all I could hear was the pounding of my heart, the sound of the rest of the world was distant. As I looked back down at Hayley I noticed her eyes were starting to turn blood shot, a dark ring around the bite mark in her neck. I finally gave up fighting, Garnett wrapping his arms around me and pulling me up on my feet now. As Garnett pulled me away from Hayley I watched as she slowly started coming back to life but this time an unfulfilling hunger in her eyes, blood dripping from her mouth. I felt a hand come over my face and cover my eyes as I heard a gun shot, my heart dropping to the pit of my stomach at the same time and time quickly rushing back all at once. I quickly turned away from Hayley gripping Garnett's arm and a fist full of his shirt. I was in shock now as they shoved me into the front of the truck in-between my brother and Warren.

Driving away no one said anything to each other, everyone keeping their eyes forward on the road in front of us. If getting to California wasn't important before, now it was the only thing on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

We had been driving for what seemed like years. Warren was driving so every zombie we passed on the road she made a point to hit, but nothing made me feel better. Every Z I saw all I thought about was Hayley. I had let my guard down and it had gotten her killed. I had seen several people die since the apocalypse started but none of them where like this one. We had made it so far together and I had known we would have made it to the other side of this together. But yet here I was, without her, in the back of the truck with watching 10k shoot zombies with his sling shot.

"Amish zombies," Addy said in disbelief watching the same thing I was, "Really?" I signed deeply and decided I had had enough sadness and tried to get my mind off Hayley and walking around the truck and inject myself into the conversation at hand.

"The Amish tried to quarantine themselves from the rest of society to stop the virus from spreading," Garnett explained as I walked up.

"But that was before we knew we all had it," Mack added, "We are all carrying the virus, doesn't matter who you are or how you die." He was always so cheerful.

"I don't get it, if the Z's didn't spread the virus then how did we all get infected," Addy asked. I had heard several theories of what it really was but I had no clue.

"Best I heard," Garnett started, " It was spread by birds. A parasite piggybacking on the bird flu. Stays dormant until you die."

"Last I heard of anything it was a parasite called toxoplasma gondii," I explained. Out of all the things I had heard it was the only one that made any sense to me.

"What's that?" Mack asked still under the hood of the truck.

"It was a parasite that usually would only affect the brain of mice cause them to charge into a cats home so they would get eaten then the parasite would infect the cat," I started explaining.

"So the mouse was just the carrier," Garnett figured out.

"Yup, well we didn't know until it was too late that nearly half the human population also had this parasite. Undercooked meat, infected mouse bite and so on was how most people said it was spread," I explained leaning against the truck next to my brother.

"How do you know all this?" Murphy asked me crossing his arms looking at me.

"You could say I was 'working' at the CDC at the beginning of the outbreak," I said just as Warren came back from the field next to us. She nodded over to my brother and he took it as his turn to go use the bathroom getting toilet paper squares from Addy.

Once Murphy had gotten back and Mack managed to fix the truck we decided it was time to get a move on. Hopping into the back leaning against the tailgate with Doc, Cassandra and 10k next to me I was almost content again, mourning Hayley as long as the apocalypse would let me. It was the end of the world, everyone was going to die at some point, at least she wasn't scared anymore.

I was in lala-land daydreaming when I heard everyone saying there were people behind us. Turning around I saw a small orange Beetle that looked like it had been through, well, an apocalypse. Not long after that we came up on a zombie road block, but I could sense that something was off. This was just too much happening to not be suspicious. Strapping on my arrows and slinging my bow across my chest just incase I started getting on the defensive.

Tapping my arm and pointing to a group of trees to my right 10k grabbed his gun and ran to a group of tress on the other side of the road. Catching on to what he was talking about I jumped out of the back of the truck and made a run for it.

"Where are those two going?" I heard Doc yell as we both bolted.

Running over to the trees I pulled out an arrow aiming it to the group of Z's that were blocking the road, something still seemed wrong about this. Watching 10k and the group I saw them stop and look around, I was right. Before I knew it the group in the road pulled guns on Warren and Garnett yelling something about them wanting our truck. Eyeing 10k I could tell what he was thinking. Aiming my bow I shot the Z on the end closest to me, same time 10k shot another. The group was looking around frantically trying to find the two snipers while Garnett held up his hand telling us not to fire. It wasn't long until I saw Garnett give into the thugs and they ran over to the truck yelling and celebrating their victory. Putting away the arrow I had pulled and sling my bow over my chest I made my way over to the car the group had left. I was scanning the car trying to wonder how we all were going to squeeze in like clowns.

"I cant believe they got my weapons bag," I said walking back up next to Murphy.

"I cant believe we have to take this thing now," Murphy said pointing at the car.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled running to the car trying to make light of the situation but when Warren opened the driver side door and it fell off, all joking was put aside.

Once Garnett told everyone where they would be sitting and some standing we made our way down the road. I was elected to sit on top with 10k and Doc standing on the bumper behind me and Mack and Addy sitting in the front with Warren, Garnett, Cassandra and my brother inside. We had been driving for a while but I was enjoying the view I had. Being as short as I was I rarely got to see the world from this view, however what I saw ahead made that dream seem a little darker. Knocking on the windshield and pointing ahead Mack and Addy saw the same thing I did, our truck and the thugs.

"Hey you see that?" Addy asked Warren moving out of the way of the windshield.

"That's them all right," Garnett said as Warren started slowing down.

"Bastards," Warren said throwing the car in park as we all jumped out. We all jumped off of and out of the car and made our way to the group in front of us. The thugs had a poor family at gun point. The father had his family behind him as we walked up, the thugs looked a little panicked.

"Looks like they are trying to rob this poor family," Warren said running over to them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Garnett added right behind her. We were all right behind them pulling out our weapons. This time I had elected for the gun that I had on my thigh instead of wasting an arrow on these guys, they were worth it.

"Would it even matter if I said don't do this?" Murphy yelled still in the car. Everyone only ignored him and continued what they were doing.

"Drop the weapons or the first shot takes your head off," Garnett warned. I made my way over to the grass to Garnett's left with 10k not far in front of me. But something wasn't right again, something felt wrong, the thugs looked too freaked out and I could have sworn there were more of them. Finally the group lowered their weapons to the ground when I looked over to the truck and realized what was wrong.

"Guys," I yelled pointing over to the ground, Garnett following where my finger was pointing.

"What's this?" he asked looking back over at the family.

"A robbery," the father said, his children pulling out guns from no where, turning to the group that was on the ground and shooting the all! I couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of my eyes, it was a plethora of gunfire. Before I knew how to react 10k was at my side his arm around my shoulders shielding me as we made our way back to the group out of the line of stray bullets. Everyone in our group seemed just as shocked as I was. We all stood staring in bewildered amazement at the family as the father aimed his gun at us now telling us to drop our weapons. Immediately we all put our weapons on the ground as the family was the newest owners of our truck, once again my weapons bag swept out from under me.

"Never get out of the boat," Doc said, disappointment dripping from every word.

"What did I tell you?" Murphy said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Come on," Warren said as we all made our way back to the run down car. I was sitting on top again except this time Doc and 10k in front with Mack and Addy behind me. The engine was running even worse now and I didn't think we would be able to make it much farther.

"Can this thing go any faster," I heard my brother say, "I'm going to die of old age before we can get to California."

"Well, big brother, you could get out and push," I said leaning over just enough for them to hear me inside the car.

"Oh no, not me sister, I'm too special," he said being as cocky as ever. He was always a bit conceited.

"Talking to you makes me wonder about this whole saving humanity thing," Warren said annoyed with my brother as always. I was too busy making fun of my brother to realize what was ahead of us until Doc yelled to stop the car. Looking ahead I saw our truck again but this time there were nothing but Z's chewing on the family like a new toy. I looked out over the scene and couldn't believe this much had happened on this small road but quickly jumped off the car running to the truck to my weapons bag grabbing my trusty ax and the attention of several Z's. I took the opportunity to kill as many as I could and get the attention so everyone else could do the same. Coming up to the side of the truck bed I wacked a Z turning around and doing it to another. 10k, still sitting on the car, pulled out his gun shooting the few that were still eating the family. As I was killing the Z's I turned around driving my ax into the skull of one of them only for it to get stuck. Letting go of the handle the zombie dropped to the ground and I jumped out grabbing the handle again and putting my foot on the Z's skull pulling as hard as I could, but it wasn't moving any time soon.

"10k," I yelled hoping to get his attention for him to shoot the Z that was coming my way. He was the only chance I had, Warren and everyone was busy killing the Z's that had made their way closer to the car, freaking my brother out.

"I'm out," he yelled back jumping up from his seat on the car and running my way. The Z was close now and I was trying with all my strength to loosen my ax, all my weapons were still in the back of the truck and he was too close for my bow. I only had a few seconds to decide what I was going to do, my ax still stuck. The Z was on top of me now and within arms reach. Reaching out for me I quickly ducked under his arms grabbing the knife out of my boot at the same time, quickly standing tall again I drove my knife through the Z's skull, dropping him to the ground. Looking down at the Z with my knife I let out the breath I had been holding. That was too close for comfort. Looking up 10k was standing in front of me worry plastered on his face as the rest of the group ran up to join.

"What happened?" Warren asked.

"Too close of a call," I said as I jumped into the back again leaving both my knife and my ax knowing that it didn't matter how hard I tried they weren't coming loose. We all piled into the truck again and I made sure to keep my weapons bag close to me after loosing it twice and two of my favorite weapons.

We made our way back into town luckily without making too much of a scene attracting too many Z's. We managed to find a little drive thru with a camera, Addy saying she could rig it to contact this Citizen Z guy they had been talking to about Murphy. I had volunteered to go a few yards away and keep an eye out for Z's. Taking my bow with me we had been there for a while but luckily I managed to keep the few zombies away quietly enough not to draw attention to me or the group behind me. I could hear the group talking so I assumed Addy had managed to rig it just like she said. Although them talking was starting to attract more and more zombies to where I couldn't hold them off any longer. Killing a couple more of them I decided it was out of my hands and needed to hightail it back.

"Puppies and kittens guys," I yelled as I made my way back to the group grabbing my brother. He was arguing about not going the right way but I knew Garnett and Warren would do what was best for the group and for what we had to do. Everyone quickly followed and jumped into the truck. Garnett told me that we needed to head to McLean Virginia, he said that Citizen Z told them of a military base there that had a helicopter so we could get off the road.

We had been driving for a while and I was sitting next to Murphy and Addy, Warren and Garnett in front with the rest of the group in the back of the truck. Driving up to the base the first thing I noticed was the amount of the dead, zombie and human both. Once we came to a stop everyone quickly jumped out.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for," Garnett said as he shut his door.

"Well maybe one day you'll learn to stop hoping for things," Murphy said getting out behind Garnett. We all piled in behind Garnett looking around wondering if anyone was even here.

"Halt, who goes there," someone yelled from in front of us. He had his gun trained on us and looked horrible.

"Sergeant Charles Garnett, National Guard," Garnett started, "And Lieutenant Roberta Warren, also National Guard." He said as he introduced himself hoping to get on this guys good side but I thought that might be harder than originally thought. Garnett tried reasoning with the guy by telling him slightly about our mission but the guy wasn't buying it, calling us a raggedy group of civilians which I personally took offense to. Finally the guy decided to walk down to us saying that if we really wanted to talk to the General we needed to pay a 'tribute.'

"Our medic has been MIA for a year, we need painkillers, antibiotics and so on," he said. Garnett quickly turned and looked at Doc, walking back to the truck to get his bag in a huff. This guy was weirding me out and I didn't like it.

"I've got aspirin, tetracycline, Cipro," Doc started naming things off, "This should knock out most any infection." Doc finished naming but the guy didn't look satisfied yet, "And…oxycontin." That was when the guy perked up. I could tell he was a druggie and that was like music to his sleazy ears. Doc gave him a pill but he demanded more.

"But this is the last of our supply," Doc defended but the guy didn't care. Doc huffed again and handed him more pills only for the guy to throw them all back himself. I stared at him in amazement not even knowing what to do, this guy was crazy, but that managed to satisfy him. He said that we could go talk to the General now. As the group walked over to the door behind the guy I stayed behind to look at all the dead. I was standing next to an ambulance that had a few people in it and I took this opportunity to raid the for their weapons. As I was doing that I heard this mysterious General guy say that only Doc couldn't go up to see him by himself. I had managed to find a nice Beretta 9mm that luckily was fully loaded. I also decided to see if I could find any medicine or anything on the ambulance since sleaze took nearly our whole supply. I was beginning to think that Doc had been in there by himself for a long time and I had a bad feeling. As I jumped out of the back of the ambulance I heard something just barely. I couldn't make out what it was but it almost sounded like Doc yelling somewhere.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" I asked as I walked over to the group. Cassandra seemed to be the only one who caught on to what I was hearing.

"Yea, it sounds like Doc," she said as everyone else seemed to hear it as well.

"That's Doc alright but where is he?" Warren asked as she scanned the building, her calculating eyes not being able to find anything wrong.

"We are going up after him," Garnett said walking over to the door.

"Umm, no your not," the guy said side-stepping in front of Garnett.

"Let us up now," Garnett said getting angry.

"Nobody goes upstairs without the General's orders," the guy said and I had had enough of this guy. Cocking the shiny new Beretta I found marched my way up to this asshole.

"Look buddy," I started as I shoved my gun into the guys face pulling his lip up, "I have lost one friend in the last couple days and I will be damned if you make me loose another. Now, you will let them go up there or I will scramble your egg brain in its shell." Finally Garnett came up behind me laying a hand on my shoulder calming me down as he took my place in front of the guy.

"You'll be sorry," he said looking at Garnett now.

"So will you, your coming with us," Garnett said as he grabbed the guy by his shirt and slammed him into the wall so he could press the button to open the door. Looking at me and nodding his head in the direction of the truck Garnett told me to stay here with 10k to cover their flank and not let anyone or anything up after them.

"Yes sir," 10k and I said at the same time. They walked into the building leaving 10k and I alone. I turned to see he was on top of the ambulance truck. I walked over to join him standing in the bed of our truck.

"One thousand ninety-three," he said just loud enough for me to hear him. Looking through my scope on my bow I saw that that wasn't true.

"No," I said turning to him, "Ninety-four." He smirked at me and turned back to the Z in front of us. I pulled out am arrow and started shooting a couple here and there.

We were in a comfortable silence as I was watching him rack up on his zombie killing number, not missing a single shot.

"Want one?" he asked me quietly. I looked over to him to see him holding a pack of cigarettes. That was something I wasn't expecting to turn around and him be offering me.

"Sure," I said as he took one out and leaned over the side of the ambulance as I leaned over the side of the truck bed. He threw the lighter to me, lighting it, throwing it back to him.

"So tell me about yourself 10k. Your very shy," I said as he lit one himself. As he aimed and shot another Z I threw my hair up into a ponytail, keeping it from getting into my face while I was trying to shoot.

"What do you want to know?" he asked shooting another.

"What were you doing when everything went to hell?" I asked putting my bow away and pulling out a .308 rifle that was in my bag. Sitting in the bed of the truck and resting the gun on the tailgate I aimed, headshot.

"My Pa and I had gone fishing the day everything happened," he said taking a long drag then placing the cigarette inside a shell casing on his gun, "It was dark and he was dying. Told me to tie him up so he wouldn't hurt anyone. It was the first time he ever let me smoke." 10k shot at another Z only this time to miss. I knew his story was upsetting him but I wanted to know more about the sniper. He was quiet but he was a good person, doing exactly as told.

"He made me promise him that before he became one of those things that I had to show him mercy," he continued. He aimed his gun again, aiming at the Z that he had missed, killing it this time.

"He would be proud of you," I said knowing he missed his dad.

"Now I want to know something," he said turning to face me a slight smile playing on his face, "Was Murphy always this horrible?" I let out a small laugh and turned to see him smiling.

"Sadly yes, he hasn't changed much actually," I said as he aimed and shot another Z, "Him and I were never super close. He was always a mommas boy and I didn't much care for our mother." It wasn't much longer when we saw the group in one of the windows and decided we should drive the truck over to them. Once we parked I got out of the driver seat and was leaning on the passenger side of the truck bed. Watching the group walk out of the building I noticed someone was missing, then I realized it was Doc.

"What happened to Doc?" 10k asked as they walked up, Warren walking up to him and shaking her head. I knew he really liked Doc, looked up to him really. When she told him he didn't make it I saw the sadness on his face. Jumping into the back of the truck 10k sank into the corner sitting down.

"Zombies," Addy said as she got into the truck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mack said as he looked over at the building. Following his eyes I realized what he was looking at.

"Is that…?" I asked squinting my eyes, realizing it was Doc. I was not prepared to see another one of my friends as a damn Z, I was tired of it.

"Someone's gotta…" Garnett said.

"I'll do it," Warren said taking out her gun, "Steven 'Doc' Beck, I give you mercy." I had to look away, I couldn't handle it again. Just as I heard the gunshot I heard something I didn't expect.

"What the hell Warren, are you trying to kill me?" Doc yelled. My head shot up and a smile spread across my face, he wasn't dead after all!

"Your alive?" Warren asked in disbelief. We all looked at Doc in awe wondering how he managed to get away.

"Damn straight I'm alive," he said as he sauntered our way. We all let out a happy sigh of relief and laughed knowing that he was ok.

"We thought you were dead," I yelled to him.

"So did I, some numbskull threw a grenade in the air shaft I was stuck in," he explained. We all laughed as Warren threw him a cloth to clean up as much as he could as we all piled into the truck once more. Doc, 10k and I were in the truck bed as everyone sat up front. The radio was on and up loud enough we could all hear it. Citizen Z was broadcasting and we wanted to hear what he had to say in case it was important.

Doc was sitting across from me, 10k in-between us leaning against the tire well and I was leaning against the tailgate putting away all my weapons doing another mental inventory gladly adding the new gun I took.

"Here's a song for all the lonely people out there, which is just about everybody out there that's left. So if you've got somebody to go through the apocalypse with," Citizen Z was saying over the radio. I couldn't help but sneak a glance over at 10k. Looking at him I noticed he quickly looked away from me with a slight smile that was just barely there, his cheeks slightly red, "You better watch their backs. Cause there ain't many of us left. And oh yea, I'd like to dedicate this song to Addison Carver, wherever you are."

When he said that over the radio I looked over at Addy who was completely shocked.

"Looks like someone has a crush," I said laughing with Mack.

"Oh come on, I talked to the dude like twice," he said climbing into the truck behind Mack.

"Look kid," Doc started, "I was thinking about what you said about your dad and I want you to know that he knows. He knows that you did the right thing and did what you promised."

"Thanks," 10k said as Doc slapped a hand on his shoulders trying to comfort him. I knew Doc had a major soft spot for the kid but I knew he was right, his father did know.

It wasn't much longer until we finally hit the road again heading West, heading towards what would hopefully be the answer to everything.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Garnett decided it was time for us to stop we had made our way into a small town. Warren had wanted us to drive through the night but I could tell she was starting to get tired, we all were. Cassandra, Mack and Addy being the only ones who had managed to fall asleep in the truck and take naps. Jumping out of the back of the truck once Warren and Garnett found a house I grabbed my weapons bag following the group.

"Mack, Addy, Cassandra," Garnett started, "Since you had the most sleep you guys have first watch. Everyone else get some rest." Mack and Addy both saluted walking back out onto the small porch of the little house, Cassandra behind them. Walking in the first thing we all did was look for Z and shut all the doors. Once everything was clear we quickly made sleeping arrangements for everyone. Warren and Garnett getting the actual bed upstairs, the rest of us to figure out who would get the couch or the floor.

"Who says you get the couch," I asked as Murphy flopped down with a quilt.

"Because I'm older than you," he said laying on his back getting comfortable throwing his arm over his eyes.

"In that case shouldn't Doc get the couch?" I asked laughing and pointing to my right.

"I may be old on the outside but I am young when it counts baby," Doc said joking towards me laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as I laid a thick blanket I found down on the floor next to the couch as Doc sat in the recliner. Laying down and getting comfortable 10k was setting up a foot rest in front of another chair across the room from Doc. Everyone seemed content and ready to fall fast asleep. It had been a long time since I felt safe enough to fall asleep in a home, usually I was the one keeping watch while everyone else slept. Resting my hands behind my head I laid there staring at the ceiling not being able to fall asleep just yet. Listening to the soft snores of Doc and my brother I finally decided I had deserved some well rested sleep and soon drifted off.

….

Waking up the next morning wasn't easy. I had never been a morning person and even after the apocalypse I just couldn't do it. This morning I had woken up to my brothers hand ranging off the couch right in my face. Smacking it away woke him up, leaning over the couch to look at me, squinting at how bright the sun was shining in.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I said looking up at him too and stretching.

"Hardy-har-har," he said as he sat up making sure to step on me as he did so. Warren and Garnett were already in the kitchen making coffee, Doc sitting at the table going through his medicine bag. I stood grabbing the blankets I had been laying on folding them and throwing them onto the couch.

My brother had walked over to join Doc and I walked into the kitchen to see if the previous owners had anything that would still be good. It wasn't long until Cassandra had walked in from her watch outside and made a bee-line for the couch. I could tell she was tired as she unfolded my blankets throwing it over her lower half and quickly falling asleep. Grabbing the fig-newtons from the kitchen I walked into the dinning room to join my brother and Doc. Murphy had always been good at cheating cards even teaching me a thing or two.

"Remember when we used to play cards when we were younger?" I asked Murphy watching him play with Doc.

"I remember going to the park and playing people out of their money," Murphy said with a smile, making the memory sour.

"I will see your Vicodin," Doc said pushing some pills across the table, "And raise you one tetracycline."

"Good luck Doc," I said leaning back watching the two men. Both of them sat there thinking for a quick moment to think of what to do with there cards.

"Call," Murphy said and I could tell he had it in the bag. Playing cards with him for as long as I did I knew what every facial expression meant.

"Three of a kind," Doc said proudly but it was short lived as Murphy showed his hand.

"Full house, aces high," he said laying down his cards proudly and smiling.

"Oh come on," Doc said, "You know, if you're going to continue using _my_ deck then your going to have to stop pulling cards out your ass." I was joking and laughing with both of them when Warren and Garnett told everyone to be quiet, that citizen Z was on the radio again.

"Friends, I'm talking about mean weather coming in fast. Some reports of tornadoes, find shelter and take cover. Its dangerous out there, more so than usual. Now back to the soothing sounds of the apocalypse," he said over the radio. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that voice, it was just on the tip of my tongue but once I thought I knew I forgot again.

"Since he was so wrong about that chopper weather man is a pretty good job for that geek," Murphy said as he started shuffling the deck. He offered to let me play this round but I declined not wanting to get cheated out of everything I owned. It wasn't much longer until Mack and Addy came in and went into the kitchen, Warren telling them about the weather Citizen Z talked about.

"How does it look out there?" Warren asked them.

"Cloudy with a chance of zombie," Addy joked and I couldn't help but laugh at that. After we all had our laugh Garnett told them to go get some rest and that they were going to go have this round of watch. Addy and Mack quickly made their way up stairs, Addy giggling the whole way up the stairs.

Sipping my coffee and watching my brother once again cheat his way through a game of cards I looked over to 10k and Cassandra, still asleep on the couch. Her blanket had managed to slide a little farther down her body, 10k stepping over to try and cover her back up. He had barely managed to get the blanket past her elbow when all of a sudden she drove her knife through the quilt inches from 10k's hand.

"the blanket…it was just…sorry," 10k muttered out now knowing how to react to her. She only held his stare slowly putting away her knife and laying her head back down, 10k retreating back to his recliner.

"You know, if we breed those two, throw in a little of little Raven here and it would be all over for the zombies," Murphy said leaning in close to Doc. Both of them broke out into quiet laughter as I just rolled my eyes, 10k looking over at me in confusion. I could only shrug my shoulders at my brother and the things that went through his mind sometimes. However it wasn't long until Garnett and Warren came busting through the front door, gun shots ringing out behind them.

"Puppies and kittens everyone, time to go," Warren said as she ran through the living room of the home and out the back door. Doc and my brother quickly shoved everything on the table into Doc's bag and jumping up running after Warren. I jumped up running into the living room grabbing my weapons bag from behind the recliner with 10k's gun leaning on the wall next to me. Handing it over to him he quietly thanked me and we made our way out the sliding glass door.

…..

We were all sitting in the truck waiting for Doc to get some gas out of an abandoned car on the side of the road. Citizen Z was on the radio again telling everyone about the storm that was coming and how dangerous it was going to be. If I was honest I wasn't looking forward to potentially getting stuck in it. That had always been a fear of mine since I was little, storms. Mainly it was the lightening and the thunder that I wasn't fond of, but now if there was a tornado we had the threat of zombies on top of it. I had seen Sharknado before the apocalypse, and if this was anything like it we had a big issue ahead of us.

I was sitting in the back of the truck with Cassandra as she watched for Z's, 10k sitting on top of the truck also on the watch. We were listening to Citizen Z telling us that we needed to find shelter and we needed to find it now. Warren and Garnett were trying to figure out what we were going to do and Murphy was getting fed up with it.

"Okay, hang on," my brother started, "Am I missing something? You did not drag my ass this far so that mankind's hope could get sucked up by a tornado, did you?" I rolled my eyes my Murphy making sure he knew it.

"Stop being so melodramatic," I told him as he turned to sit back into the truck.

"Says the women who cried every time there was a thunder storm," he countered raising his eyebrows trying to intimidate me.

"Wasn't it you who jumped in my bed when mom wasn't home because you were scared?" I countered back at him. I smirked at him as he pushed his way through into the truck. Cassandra looked at me surprised about that little tidbit of information about the infamous Murphy. It wasn't long until all of us were packed into the truck again and were on our way.

Coming to a crossroads we stopped again, Warren trying to decide which way to go, Garnett trying to coax her into turning to Castle Point. I had been listening to some of their conversations about it, Castle Point being where Warren was from. She missed her husband and didn't know what happened, whether he was human still or Z.

"That's your home town right?" I heard Garnett ask her. After a moment of thinking Warren decided to go the opposite way, towards St. Louis.

Once she made that turn it looked like we were heading straight for the storm and I was not happy about it. I could see off in the distance the beginning of what could be a tornado.

"Wow look at that storm coming in," Addy said, Warren coming to a stop again.

"Alright fine, you win," Warren said as she turned the truck around driving away from the storm this time, towards Castle Point.

Once we got into town Warren came to a stop in what looked like the center of town bringing the car to a stop. Warren jumped out walking straight for what looked like a small community billboard.

"Wow, I've never seen a sky like that, its so green," Cassandra said as she jumped out of bed of the truck.

"I've never liked tornadoes and I'm pretty sure they don't like me," Doc joked.

It wasn't long before we all piled into the car again and on our way to Warren's house. She had told us that there was a storm cellar at her house and I was excited to see the life she lived before the apocalypse.

Once we got there we quickly jumped out, 10k following Mack and Addy up to the door watching their backs, Warren and Garnett not far behind them. I was with my brother walking around making sure he didn't do something stupid, Doc walking with us. I could hear Mack trying to break down the door but not succeeding only for Warren to grab her extra key. I couldn't help but laugh as Mack huffed rubbing his arm lightly.

"You know if he is in there and he's…"Garnett started looking at Warren.

"I wont hesitate," she reassured him. I had my Beretta aimed and ready to go no mattered what happened once the door was opened. When we all poured in we split up some going upstairs and some going into the living room. I fell in behind 10k walking down a hallway covering him just in case anything dead or alive decided to jump out.

While we were down the hall we heard some commotion sounding like there was someone else here. Looking down the hallway I saw them carry a young man into the living.

"Who is that?" 10k asked me quietly.

"I don't know I think they just found him. He doesn't look like he will last much longer," I said turning away from the living room and looking at 10k. I didn't realize until just then how much taller he was than me, the top of my head just making it to his chin. I could feel my cheeks turn red so I quickly looked away again telling him to check the last room then we would head to the kitchen and check the supplies in there.

"Check the bathroom for any medical stuff," 10k said as he made his way back down the hall, "Meet me in the kitchen." Nodding my head in understanding I quickly did as told and turned into the bathroom.

Throwing open all the doors to the cabinets there wasn't much of anything. Throwing my backpack on the ground I quickly shoved the box of Band-Aids into it looking to see if there was anything else for the taking, but once I saw there wasn't I threw my bag back on and made my way into the kitchen seeing 10k already had gone through half the cabinets.

"Find anything worth taking?" I asked as I laid my bag on the counter. He shook his head as I came up next to him opening the next door to look through. Now that both of us were looking through the cabinets it wasn't long until we had gone through everything but came up with nothing.

"The basement is secure, we can ride it out down there," Warren explained as I heard my brother complaining, again, "Let's just gather some supplies before it hits."

"Kitchen was pretty well stocked up," 10k said as we made our way back into the living room with everyone.

"There is plenty of water and canned food but no batteries or medical supplies," I said walking out behind him.

"We need to get our communications up," Garnett started with his military voice on, "You two, go out in the neighborhood and see what you can find. Don't go too far and get back before the storm hits." 10k and I both nodded our heads and made our way to the door.

Once we got outside the wind was blowing even harder now, the clouds darker and the storm looking like it was almost on top of us. The wind was blowing so hard it was blowing my hair all over the place. Placing my gun under my belt behind me I took the hair bow I had and threw my hair up into a messy bun deciding that was a safer option than a ponytail, not wanting to get my hair snatched by a Z. 10k turned and looked at me for a moment not understanding why my hair was important at that moment.

"Hey, rule number one right?" I said catching up to him, "Tight clothes, short hair." He smirked at me as I laughed and walked ahead of him taking out my largest knife from my belt loop giving mercy to a Z that came our way.

"I think every time there is a zombie you pull out a different weapon," 10k joked as we made our way into town, "How many do you have on you?"

"Well, not counting my bag back at the house," I started as I sat there a moment thinking, "About six. I just hide them well." We made our way into a small shop seeing if they had anything we could take.

"Everything in here has already been ransacked," I said as we walked into the local Dollar General. Looking at the store in front of us everything that use to be on the shelves where now thrown all over the place, several shelves fallen over. The glass doors on the coolers had been busted open, glass all over the floor. Looking over at 10k he shrugged and we both made our way deeper into the store.

Opting for the Beretta I pulled it out as we looked around the store. Walking through the small clothing section and looking around for anything I turned to 10k who was holding up a pair of panties.

"As much as I think you would look good in pink I don't think those are you style," I said as he jumped, quickly throwing them and his cheeks turning a bright red. I laughed not realizing that all our commotion was attracting some unwanted attention that had been hiding. Barely turning around in time I could only defend myself by holding the Z back. Grabbing the zombie by the collar that it was wearing I used all the strength I had just to hold it at arms length as it reached for me. With it grabbing at the front of my shirt I yelled for 10k to help me, him immediately at my side with his own knife driving it through the Z's skull. As the zombie fell to the ground still holding my shirt it ripped the sleeve almost off my shirt.

"Are you ok?" 10k asked concern rich in his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine just my pride is a little damaged," I said looking down looking at my shirt, "And my favorite shirt." I huffed and turned around looking and making sure there weren't anymore Z's as 10k made a quick lap around the store.

"Well, I don't think there is anything in here worth taking," 10k said as he made his way back to me.

"I guess we should head back now," I said shrugging and trying to hold my shirt together so my chest was still covered.

"Do you want a shirt?" 10k asked as we made our way to the door.

"No, I have one in my back-pack in the truck," I said giving up with the shirt, "Hopefully the tornado won't rip that one to shreds too." I smiled at him as we made it to the door pushing it open again only to be met by the one thing I was hoping to avoid.

"Looks like we stayed in there too long," I had to yell over the sound of the wind.

"We should head back," 10k yelled back. Nodding my head in agreement we made our way back where we had come from. I had noticed something strange, there wasn't a Z in sight. I would have thought with all our yelling over the wind that it would have attracted something.

Once we turned a corner the wind was even stronger, effectively pulling out the bun that I had earlier. I was looking around trying to remember which way it was back to Warren's when 10k tapped my shoulder. Looking over at him I noticed what he was looking at without him having to say a word. The storm was finally on top of us, the tornado forming right in front of us.

"We need shelter," I yelled starting to get scared. I had never been in a tornado before but if they were anything like the ones in movies I doubted we would land in a magical place called Oz.

"Run for the car," he yelled grabbing my arm as we both ran over to a car that was across the alley. Luckily the door was open as I threw the passenger door open getting in as fast as I could as 10k held the door. Crawling to the driver side I made enough room for him as well. Once he crawled in behind me and shut the door I turned around to see what was behind us. I immediately knew that was a bad idea what I saw the tornado finally touch down to the ground. That was when I felt the car starting to move. I turned back around I saw that the car was starting to spin. I was starting to go into panic mode and without thinking quickly reached out and grabbed 10k's leg. Turning to my right I noticed he was looking at me with his cheeks slightly pink. Once I realized why I quickly removed my hand just as the car lifted off the ground slightly. Grabbing the dash to steady everything the car lifted again.

"Oh no!" I yelled as I had to push against the roof of the car to keep myself in my seat

"Hang on!" 10k yelled as he did the same.

We were both yelling as the car started flipping. The glass around me was breaking and I knew I would small little scratches by the end of this.

After the car flipped a few more times the storm was gone as quickly as it happened. Once the car flipped over one last time back onto the wheels it slowly stopped moving. Shaking violently then nothing. I looked around watching the storm clouds move away from the two of us, opening the door the get out. 10k wasn't far behind me, crawling out of the car on my side this time.

"Well that wasn't so bad," I said with a shaky breath turning to look at 10k behind me. He only laughed slightly as he slammed the door shut slinging his gun over his chest. Deciding it was now finally time to peacefully make our way back to the house and to the group we walked away from the nearly crushed car, following the path of destruction ahead of us.

….

Once we had Warren's house in sight I couldn't help but make a run for it. I wanted to make sure that everyone else was ok. Making my way around another overturned car I saw everyone and let out a breath of relief slowly down. 10k was walking behind me, turning to look at him I saw the smile on his face as he saw the group as well. I saw the couple from Warren's house glad that the boyfriend looked alive and well. Once we made our way over to the group Addy was the first to notice us.

"Do I want to know why the two of you disappear then show back up with a ripped shirt?" she joked as she walked up pointing to me. I had totally forgot about that, too worried about everyone else.

"Shit," I said running over to the truck, "I forgot." Opening the back door I grabbed my back-pack unzipping it and grabbing the first shirt I had under everything else. Without thinking I quickly stripped the ruined shirt off throwing it in my bag thinking if I ever needed a rag, I now had one.

"Hey, whoa, what are you doing?" Murphy asked as he made his way over to the truck behind me.

"My shirt was ripped," I said innocently as I quickly put on the black long sleeved crop top, showing midriff just above my belly button.

"It may be the end of the world but you cant just strip in the middle of everything," Murphy said getting brotherly defensive.

"Awww, you love me so much," I joked as I patted his cheek only making him angrier. He grumbled under his breath as he pushed past me getting into the truck. I threw on my green Army jacket and walked around the back of the truck to go sit up front with Doc.

"Where did this fire truck come from?" I asked as Garnett and Warren walked over from saying their goodbyes to the couple.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Garnett started as he opened the door to the fire truck, "I got you a surprise Raven." 10k, Cassandra, Mack Addy and Warren all piling onto the fire truck. Doc, Murphy and myself opted for the truck. Turning around as Garnett walked up to me I saw that he was holding an ax.

"Warren and I took it from the local fire department," he said as he handed it to me. I was over joyed to see it, a huge smile spreading across my face as I took it from him.

"This will without a doubt be put to good use," I said as I opened the tailgate storing it safely with my bag full of weapons. Garnett laughed agreeing saying that he knew it would be, turning to head back to the fire truck.

Once we were ready to go Garnett honked the horn and we waved to the couple as we set off once more.

"Survivors of the world, hello. If you're hearing this, congrats. You're still alive. You are the baddest of the badasses, fearing neither man nor twister nor living dead. My headset is off to you," Citizen Z was talking on the radio again. He was beginning to be the only hope I had for outside people who could help save the world. Turning around and looking at my brother asleep it was weird seeing him now, at the end of the world. I had always assumed the world would have ended before we met up again. Yet here we were, sitting in the same truck travel across the U.S. Except this wasn't the end of the world, this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that the threat of a storm was behind us and we had made our way out of Castle Point we had made our way into Missouri. Stopping off on the side of the road so Murphy could stretch his legs complaining that he needed to pee. I had been riding in the back with 10k and Cassandra, jumping up to sit on top of the truck on watch while we stopped. Mack had gone ahead some to scout out the area luckily to come back with news saying he didn't see anything.

"Anybody else worried about Mr. Sunshine out there?" Doc asked as Mack made his way into the bed of the truck. Everyone had piled in at the tailgate watching and talking about my brother. They were right though, he was changing.

"I know, he is looking worse," Garnett said crossing his arms and leaning against the truck. Warren complaining saying he was creepy to begin with.

"Come one, guys. Give him a break," Addy said defending my brother, "It's the apocalypse, none of us look out best."

"Its like one long bad hair day," I said as I jumped down from my perch and joined the others. Standing in-between Mack and Addy I stowed away the gun and crossed my arms waiting for Murphy to get done. Everyone continued to talk about him and if they even thought he would make it to California. I knew my brother and I knew he would make it. Once he was done he turned and looked at the group of us, everyone staring back waiting for him to say something.

"What," he asked as he slowly started making his way over to us.

"Pit stop is over," Garnett said as everyone turned and started piling into the truck again.

"I have a ginormous bladder," he said walking with a little more speed, "Sue me."

"Seriously though, I can't tell you how many times I was late for school because he would take so long in the bathroom to pee," I joked as I sat down against the tailgate with 10k, Mack and Addy. Addy laughed at my memory while my brother only glared. I knew he didn't like that I let them peak into the Murphy they didn't know but I just couldn't help it.

We had been driving for a while, 10k and Addy watching the front as Mack and I lounged against the tailgate again. We had passed a Z on the side of the road that had been eating a human until they turned Z themselves, the other holding the head of his victim. 10k aimed his gun while driving by shooting the both of them.

"I,554," he said as he lowered his gun, both of the Z's now dead.

"Nice shootin' Tex," I joked in a horrible fake accent. Mack chuckled at me while 10k turned smirking imitating tipping a hat to me causing Addy and I both to giggle.

Not much longer down the road we had made it to where Warren and Garnett had been talking about. A town had been surviving and Garnett said he knew the man who was in charge. Turning off the main road I saw a well fenced off and guarded group of buildings. I was excited to finally meet more people and see how they had managed to make it this long. Jumping up from my seat next to Mack I stood next to 10k trying to take in everything that I could see. That was until I saw the sign they had posted on the front gate.

"Surrender all weapons?" I asked looking to 10k pointing out to him the sign I saw.

"Are they serious?" he asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Looks like," Mack said confirming what 10k and I were thinking. 10k and I looking back at each other again before ahead of us to the compound. Neither one of us where ready to do that. My knives, guns and bow and arrow where what got me this far and I would be damned if someone made me voluntarily give them up. After what I assumed was Warren and Garnett deciding what to do we pulled forward slightly until a group of would be guards came out of no where.

"Stop right there, this is a private compound," the woman in front started yelling, "I'm gonna have to ask you to turn around and go back the way you came."

Coming to a stop Garnett slowly opened the passenger door getting out with his hands up.

"I'm looking for Major Williams," Garnett said as he walked up in front of the group.

"And who are you?" the woman asked keeping her gun trained on Garnett, the people behind her keeping theirs trained on the rest of us.

"I'm Sergeant Charles Garnett, Georgia National Guard. We've known each other going back pre-z," Garnett informer her. The woman looked around to the men around her trying to decide if she could trust us or not.

"Wait there," she finally decided and lowered her gun momentarily, "Your crew stays in the truck." She explained nodding for one of her men to go get who Garnett was looking for. Turning to us we knew we needed to keep it cool for now or get shot. It wasn't long until the man in question came walking out surprised to see Garnett standing in front of him. After a little reunion Major Williams told his guards to stand down. Letting out a small breath of relief I was glad this guy seemed to trust us. Garnett had told him that we were on a mission from what was left of the government and that we hadn't eaten in a few days. We had run out of everything two days ago, even the supplies that I had saved in my bag had been eaten, mainly by Murphy.

"Come inside and tell me your story. We'll get you some food and water," Major Williams started, "But the truck stays outside." That I wasn't happy about. I knew I would have to leave my weapons bag in the truck bed and that made me nervous. I quickly patted my sides and boots making sure I had my hidden weapons on me: two knives each boot, Beretta under my shirt behind me, another knife hooked to my belt loop under my left arm and the special hiding place that not even Hayley knew. Ok, it wasn't that special but no one knew I had a small Bersa Thunder 380 concealed under my shirt and if I had anything to say about it no one ever know.

"Let them in," Major Williams said turning to his men then back, "And of course you'll have to check your weapons."

We all stood in line to turn in our weapons. 10k and I were at the back of the line, the both of us trying to think of ways to sneak something in.

"Any ideas?" I asked getting desperate as we got closer to the window. He only shook his head as we finally got to the window.

"Better watch those two," Murphy said quietly towards 10k and me. I only turned to him giving him a look saying that he wasn't making this any better. The two of us pulled out our weapons at the same time handing them over. As 10k handed over his rifle I handed over my Beretta, his sling shot with the knife at my side, his small saw and both the knives in one of my boots and so on until we were out of weapons to give. The man in the window looked at the two of us as we handed over a small arsenal leaning over to look at the two of us wondering where we had them hidden. Winking at him as he looked me over again his face quickly turned sour and we went back to checking in the weapons. Gently pushing me to the side so the guard woman could check us again 10k took his turn first. Standing with his arms out she quickly detected something, standing up so he could remove another weapon. Pulling out a heavy chain from the front of his pants she held out her hand as he sadly turned it over to her. Now it was my turn, hoping that I could sneak at least one in I stood there with my arms out. However, just like 10k it almost immediately went off. Huffing the woman stood and stared me down. Also huffing I pulled the front of my shirt up, most of the group in front of me looking away save for a few.

"That's badass," Addy said as her, Doc and 10k watched as I took the small Bersa Thunder out of the small flashbang holster I had strapped onto the center of my bra. Quickly I pulled my top back down covering the small amount of bust that I showed.

"Happy now?" I asked the guard who only gave me a dirty look in return.

"Who knew a girl in a crop top could hide so many weapons," Doc joked as I walked over to join him and 10k.

Once we were on the inside of the fence I joined the group standing with 10k. We were following Major Williams as he walked around talking to Garnett. They had been discussing how the compound had become weapon free on the inside. I didn't think it was a good idea. What if something were to happen and no one to defend the living? I had my arms crossed in front of me and my jacket pulled close to me.

"I don't like this 10k, I feel naked," I said quiet enough that he was the only one to hear me. He turned to me nodded in agreement.

"I don't either," he replied, "And those three who came in behind us, something seemed off about them."

"I agree," I said looking around to see if they were close, "If we see them again we should keep an eye on them." It wasn't much longer until we followed the Major inside the compound. It was rather plain, although with the apocalypse I shouldn't have expected bright vivid colors.

"All the doors and gates close automatically. Sealing off each section of the compound like on a submarine," Major Williams explained, "Everything's been zombie proofed." He had an arrogance about him when talking about it, I knew better than that.

"Ever hear of the Titanic?" Murphy asked as he stood to my left, 10k on my right.

"You're welcome to wait outside in your vehicle," the Major said turning to my brother. I immediately stomped on Murphy's foot making him shut up. He yelled and wacked me in the arm for it as I turned and told him to hush. I quickly turned back to Major Williams and Garnett giving them my best smile and whispering 'sorry' pointing to Murphy.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, he's been through a lot," Garnett said trying to smooth things over. Major Williams eyed my brother but he let it slide this time. Walking through another door the group followed him with me bringing up the end of the line not knowing what was being talked about.

The moment I walked through the door the first thing I noticed was food. Real, actually grown from the ground food!

"Real food," I said in disbelief mainly to myself but 10k had heard me, turning to smile at me. The Major was telling Garnett about how they were running their own electricity and how they were surviving. That's when I noticed the three crazies walked into the cafeteria. Tapping 10k on the arm and pointing out what I saw I strained to pay attention to what the Major was saying.

"We had a little trouble a while back with a preacher we took in," he started explaining, "He drank his own Kool-Aid. He decided the Zompocalypse as actually the Second Coming, that we needed to save the Zs, not kill them." That was when I noticed Murphy perk up. He had been acting weird towards the zombie lately I had noticed. Major Williams was telling Warren and Garnett more about the preacher saying how crazy he was. The guy sounded like a real whack job to me, and these three didn't look any better.

"But speaking of food let's get you people something to eat," Major Williams said as he looked at the group of us, "First meal is on me, the rest you trade for. No meat of course, hope you're vegetarian."

"Oh yea," Cassandra said with enthusiasm as she picked up a plate filling it full with fruit. 10k reached over and grabbed two plates handing one of them to me. I quietly thanked him and stood at the end of the line. I was thrilled to finally be eating real food.

Sitting down at the table in-between my brother and 10k, so they didn't hurt each other, I quickly dug into my food.

"I really like this place," I said catching a breath for a moment, "I wish we could stay here." There were some grunts and nods of agreement but no once ever said a word, too busy scarfing down their plates of food.

I was looking around the cafeteria taking in everything when I looked over and realized the three crazies weren't sitting to far away. Looking over at 10k I realized he already saw what I did. It wasn't much longer when all of a sudden two of them stood to leave. In complete unison 10k and I both followed them and stood.

"I got the guy," I said as 10k and I both walked away from the table, "You follow the girl." 10k nodded and walked through the same door as the woman before him.

Following the one I was it seemed like he was trying to get somewhere fast. Going through many doors and corridors I didn't know I realized he was trying to get outside. Staying far enough behind him that he didn't see me I noticed how people reacted to him. He seemed popular enough and friendly enough that he was a pretty nice guy. Once we finally got outside I had to hide behind the building until I realized he was going into the weapons building. Quickly running behind him I stopped the door from closing with my foot as quietly as I could, trying to listen to what he was saying.

"Hey Luke, glad to see you back man," the guy at the weapons counter said, "I knew you were too smart to fall for that Jacob clown." I had my head just barely in the door to hear the conversation.

"Yea, it wasn't at all what I thought it was going to be," he said but there was something about the way he said it that I just didn't buy it, "But I think I left some meds in my ammo bag, do you mind checking for me?" Once the man behind the counter said he would check he turned to go find what he was looking for. I quickly backed up slightly as Luke turned his back to the counter. I could just barely see what he was doing as I tried not to make myself noticeable. I saw him take out a necklace from under his shirt. He was looking out the window as I saw the girl he was with earlier out of the corner of my eye. I saw her walking unsteady like something was wrong, her hands cradling her stomach. It wasn't much longer until I heard someone screaming at the gate. The weapons man heard it as well as he came running through the door I was hiding behind almost hitting me with it. He quickly ran over to the two women at the gate now, both of them on the ground. However, once he came up to the women they quickly jumped up and turned on him taking them down with him. I looked over to Luke now to see that he was quickly turning as well having slit his own throat. Thinking quickly I shut the door as quick as I could only for him to realize what had happened. Before he came running at me 10k was at my side again only for Luke to slam up against the window of the door, blood splattering everywhere. Him and I both jumped back, 10k grabbing my hand as he turned and made a run for it. Him and I both were running as fast as we could, the three Z's chasing us once we passed the gate. Luckily they spotted two other victims that they quickly decided to attack rather than chase after us.

We kept running as more and more Z's started to pile out of the compound.

"I thought all the doors where supposed to lock if something happened?" I asked as 10k and I came to stop for a second trying to come up with a plan, him letting go of my hand. _Unfortunately,_ I thought to myself. I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my head, this wasn't the time for that.

"When I was following that girl she blocked a lot of the doors so they wouldn't close all the way," he started explaining, "I guess they all did that as they walked out."

"Maybe," I started, "Either way we need a plan and we need weapons." 10k was looking around when he saw something, waving me over to join him not far from where I stood.

"We could use the roof to move out of reach of the Z's," he said as he patted the dumpster. Quickly jumping on board with his idea he laced his fingers together letting me use his hands as a step up. Once I was on top of the dumpster I turned to help pull him up. We did the same to get onto the roof and quickly made our way around trying to see if there was a way to get our weapons or back to the group.

"Shit," I said as we made it to the end of one of the sides of the building seeing the preacher and his group raiding all our weapons. We made our way back to the other side of the roof wondering if we could find a way to sneak by but that's when I heard something.

"Hang on," I said grabbing 10k's arm, "Do you hear that?" I asked straining hard to concentrate on what I thought I was hearing. He nodded once he heard the same thing, the two of us running off to try to pinpoint the location of what we were hearing. Pointing out what looked like a wooden cross blocking a door we realized that was where the screaming was coming from. We quickly jumped down off the roof as gracefully as we could and rushed over removing the blockage. As we removed it the door flew open, everyone in our group spilling out.

"10k, Raven!" Warren said as she ran by us, Addy and Mack following behind her. Cassandra and Doc made sure the door was closed as I quickly took the wooden cross from 10k and blocked the door with it once again.

"How do we get out of here?" Garnett asked turning to us all.

"We have been using the roofs to move," 10k explained.

"The cult freaks are in the compound, armed," I quickly added.

"Murphy?" Warren asked.

"Haven't seen him," 10k said. That was when I realized my brother was gone. I quickly looked around hoping he would turn up. I was worried for him now, he didn't like the Z's and I knew he would more than likely get himself into trouble.

"We need weapons and then we will go find Murphy," Garnett said quickly coming up with a plan. That was the best thing about him, he always kept a level head when we were in trouble, always knowing what was the best thing to do. Quickly we all turned around the corner to head in the direction of weapons only to be met by the cult grinding our plan to a halt.

"Greetings brother and sisters," they started, "The Resurrection Church welcomes you. Please raise your hands to the heavens or I will resurrect you where you stand." 10k and I standing next to each other looked at each other both of us deciding we would make a run for it, somehow. As the group raised their hands I followed 10k as he took a step back. However, the woman standing in front of us with the gun noticed our steps and turned towards us, ready to fire. 10k grabbed my hand again as we turned to make a dash for it, gun fire behind us. As the gun fire came ringing in behind us, making a close call, 10k placed his hand on my lower back urging me to run even faster around the corner. Even under the pressure of a life or death I felt my cheeks get red and felt my self get flustered under his touch. It was a small gesture that I knew I shouldn't read too much into, I mean it's the zombie apocalypse, but here I was, not wanting this one moment to end.

Still holding onto my hand 10k lead us back into the compound trying to find someone who had a weapon we could steal. Peaking around the corner I saw a man checking each room for anyone to take to his preacher.

"Hey," I whispered barely audible getting 10k's attention, nodding my head down the hall.

"Stay here and get his attention," 10k said just as quietly as I did, "I'll sneak around and take his gun." Nodding my head in understanding as I watched as 10k quietly sneak across the hall to the next room. The room he was in now had another door on the other side of this guy, seeing 10k's head pop out on the other side only for a second I knew that was my signal that he was ready. Looking at the man with the gun I made sure to clap as loud as I could getting his attention. He quickly turned with his back to 10k only to turn around again and be taken out with the leg of a chair that 10k had found. As the man fell to the ground 10k took his gun and I walked around the corner to join him once again.

Running down another corridor we finally heard the others from outside. It sounded like Garnet was yelling at the preacher.

"And it can be again." He started. 10k and I stopped as he opened the window, propping his gun on the window seal. "It's not too late, put down your weapons. Let's live the way that people are supposed to. Helping one another, working together, it's not too late." I leaned down behind 10k watching the group of people in front of us. He had the gun set up but I could tell he couldn't get a clean shot.

"Can you shoot him?" I asked leaning closer to him.

"Not a clean one," he stated removing his gun from the window, "I need to get on the roof. You go get the truck and drive around to the gate on the other side there." He pointed to a gate that was behind the preacher, seemingly an easy enough job.

"Got it," I said nodding my head in understanding of my new task. As I turned to run down the hall to the front door again I was quickly stopped by 10k grabbing my upper arm.

"Here, take this just in case," he said as he handed me the chair leg he used earlier, "And uh…be careful." I quickly took the chair leg and gave 10k my best smile and turned to run down the hall.

Once I had finally made it to the gate I saw the truck, hoping that the keys where still in it. Skidding to a stop I grabbing the door handle throwing the door open. I jumped inside only to be proved right that the keys where gone.

"Damn it!" I yelled smacking the steering wheel trying to think of where they could be. Jumping out of the truck I ran back into the gate and into the weapons building. Jumping over the counter I turned around looking under it only to be disappointed. Turning around to see a rack on the wall that was covered in blood I saw the set of keys I was looking for. Quickly grabbing them and shoving them into my jacket pocket I ransacked the place for all the weapons they took when we came in. Lucky enough there was an empty duffle bag on the floor that I quickly stuffed full.

Running back to the truck again I through the duffle bag into the truck bed and jumped in the driver seat again. As I started the truck I heard several gun shots and knew I needed to get my show on the road. Looking around I found a side road that looked like it headed down the way I needed to go.

As I got to the gate that 10k had pointed out I slammed on the breaks sliding to a stop. Grabbing out the bolt cutters I grabbed from the weapons building I cut the chain that was holding the gate shut. Throwing the gate open I yelled for the group to head my way and that's when I saw it. Charlie, laying on the ground from being shot. I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to hold back the emotions that where wanting to spill over. It was like Hayley all over again, sitting here having to watch someone I love and trusted die. Warren was sitting next to him cradling his head in her hands with tears streaming down her face, gun fire going off around them. Cassandra, Addy, Murphy where standing next to me watching the same scene unfold that I was. Doc and Mack where heading my way having to turn around however to go after Warren. I knew her pain, but I also knew this wasn't the time for her to mourn him. We needed to go and we needed to go now.

Once Mack finally had ahold of Warren she was fighting against him. I saw Charlie finally fall limp in her arms and now I couldn't help the tears that spilled over. I didn't know how much more death I could handle. Once Mack and Doc got Warren into the truck I yelled for 10k to hurry and get back to us.

We were finally all back together as I threw the keys to Mack letting him take over driving. Warren was in the passenger seat next to him, my brother, Doc and Cassandra in the back, Addy, 10k and I sitting in the bed of the truck. We had barely made it out of the compound when all of a sudden Warren yelled for Mack to stop the truck. Skidding to a stop she jumped out whipping the tears from her face. Turning around and watching what she was doing Murphy turned to ask what she was doing, only for Addy to hush him. Sitting across from Addy and next to 10k I watched as Warren came around the truck grabbing 10k's rifle from him. Taking a deep breath she looked through the scope back into the compound.

"Charles Garnett, I give you mercy," she stated as she pulled the trigger. I jumped slightly looking down, the day Hayley died replaying over and over in my head. Silent tears where falling down my cheeks thinking of the two people in my life that where now dead. Without warning there was a warm reassuring hand on my leg. Looking over I saw 10k's hand resting just above my knee. Looking over to him he gave me a small reassuring smile as Warren handed his gun back to him. Taking the gun he removed his hand from my leg.

 **"** **Someday maybe we'll find out the real reason the zombie apocalypse happened. All this death and destruction, all the pain and heartache. Who do we blame? Maybe it was a government virus that escaped the lab. Maybe it was voodoo, or maybe God just doesn't like us. Sounds days though I wonder if we brought this on ourselves. I mean, we had a chance to do this whole planet Earth thing right, and….and we blew it. We got the apocalypse we deserved. But if we're lucky, some day this will all be over. I hope so. And next time, I hope we get it right."**


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongemspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"A/N-/span/em/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;" hello wonderful readers! I know I don't usually do something like this but I feel horrible for it being so long since I have posted anything so I wanted to let everyone know what is going on. A while back my laptop said it had an update for Windows 10, well me being the technological genius I am had no idea what was going on and pressed a bunch of buttons I probably shouldn't have trying to free up space for said update. Well, in doing so I managed to delete EVERYTHING I had written since Christmas when I got my laptop. Everything gone, Z Nation, Sherlock, Captain America, and a couple non-fanfic projects I was writing and more. But as we speak I am rewriting everything that I can for this story and will be working on the next chapter. I promise I will make this next one a good one to make up for the lack of updates. Anyways, I need to get back to the grind and I hope to see all of you in the chapters to come! -Dez10d2rite/span/strong/p 


	7. Chapter 7

**"** **Good morning people, welcome to the third day of the sixth month of the year 03 A.Z. If you're listening to this, it means you're still alive. So, congratulations…or condolences. You know, whatever. If you're noticing more despair in my voice than usual today, it's because we lost someone special. I know, we lose people all the time. Getting your face chewed off by a Z is more common than making it to your next birthday. But this guy, this one's worth mentioning. Charles Garnett, First Sergeant, Army National Guard Reservist, was an honest to God, real life, actual good guy. He fought for other people, not just for his own survival. And he did something that's pretty much impossible these days, he gave people hope. Remember hope? Remember thinking that we might actually come out on the other side of this thing? Yea, that. Sergeant Garnett died trying to give us a reason to hope. And for that….Sergeant Charles Garnett, on behalf of a grateful nation, or whatever the hell we are now, we salute you."**

Sitting in the back of the truck with 10k, Doc had turned the radio up loud enough that we could hear it as well. Listening to Citizen Z talk I could hear the sorrow in his voice. I had mourned Garnett but the person I was concerned about the most was Warren. She had loved him, we all could see it, and she had taken this hard. She hadn't said a word since we left the compound and I didn't think she was going to start anytime soon. 10k and I were sitting with our backs to the cab of the truck with the small rear window open for us to hear the radio. My weapons bag was at my feet, 10k holding his gun across his lap. I had my bow out for long distance while we were in the truck, deciding not to waste ammo. However, while we were driving farther from the compound I noticed the Z's became fewer and fewer in-between until there weren't any at all.

I had my quiver stuffed full and sitting to my side, bow across my legs. I was looking around listening to the radio when I felt like someone was staring at me. Looking out the corner of my eye I saw 10k looking my way slightly. I could tell he was trying not to be noticeable but being on my own in the apocalypse for so long I noticed.

Looking ahead again it wasn't much longer until there was a very audible pop from the front of the truck as it jerked slightly. Immediately 10k and I jumped up as Doc started slowing to a stop, the two of us jumping out onto the road. Slinging my bow and quiver across my chest I walked around the front of the truck to keep watch for Z's, although I didn't think we would have much of an issue with that.

After we stopped Mack and Addy came back around on their motorbike. We had stopped for gas not long after we left the compound, the two of them finding a bike that was luckily full.

"Radiator?" Mack asked as he pulled up taking off his helmet.

"Yeah," Doc replied, 10k walking up to me and handing me his gun. He gave me small smile as I took his gun and he quickly ducked under the truck to look at the radiator.

"Fixable?" I asked as I walked up next to Doc looking down at the engine in front of me. It was daunting looking down at it, cars were never something I knew much about and always went straight over my head. Doc only shrugged saying he didn't know if it was fixable.

"Gee, if we only had a mechanic," Murphy said as he walked up to my left standing next to me. I turned to look at him and give him the stink eye. He turned and looked at me making a face back but I only continued to stare at him.

"You got to let her deal man," Doc said trying to reason with my brother but I knew no one was capable of that, "She's got that post-traumatic stress."

"She's got post-traumatic stress?" my brother asked, his sass in full throttle, "The whole world has post-traumatic stress."

"If you say post-traumatic stress one more time I might hit you," I said getting annoyed that Murphy kept repeating those words.

"Actually, there isn't anything post about it. We all got plain ol' present tense, all traumatic, all stress, all the time," Murphy said walking around all of us towards Warren's window. Turning back around I looked at Doc with a shocked look. I should have known Murphy would try and do something, the only thing I could do is shake my head and move on and let Murphy shoot himself in the foot.

Murphy was trying to talk to Warren and all I could do was try to busy myself helping as much as I could with the engine. I knew he wouldn't get anything out of her with his harshness so I just tried not to listen to what he was saying.

"Hey Ray, do you have any duct tape in your bag?" 10k asked from under the truck as he tapped my shoe. I had forgotten he was even down there, making me jump slightly. I could hear him chuckle as I walked to get my backpack from the bed of the truck, placing 10k's gun down.

"Did you call me Ray?" I asked as I bent down to dig through my bag for my duct tape.

"Yea," he said getting nervous thinking he had offended me, "Sorry."

"No, it's cool," I said as I tore him off a small piece of tape, "Just no one has called me that since before Black Summer." His smile returned and I decided to learn a thing or two. I crawled under the truck to see what he was doing,

"So what did you need the tape for?" I asked as I laid on my back, the tops of our head just touching.

"This right here is the radiator," he said pointing to something that I couldn't tell the difference in, "This is the radiator hose, and this right here," 10k said as he grabbed my hand guiding it to the hose he was working on, "Feel that? That's a hole, that's where it's leaking out." I hummed my acknowledgment as he set about tapping the hole up.

"I still have no idea what I am looking at," I joked laughing causing 10k to laugh with me. It was the first real time I had laughed since Hayley had died.

"Well if we ever get the time I will teach you everything I know," 10k said finishing what he was doing, "Although it wont be much." We both laughed and crawled out from under the truck to see that Mack and Addy where gone.

"Where did Mack and Addy go?" I asked as I stood, holding my hand out to help 10k.

"To look and see if they can find anything or anyone to help," Doc answered for me. I didn't see the point in that, as far as I could see there wasn't anything anywhere, not even Z's.

"I found the leak in the radiator hose," 10k started as he stood, "Taped it up a little bit, but we're not going anywhere unless we get some water in there." Cassandra and I took that as our queue to run around the truck to find all the water bottles we could. Stuffing the duct tape back in my bag I grabbed the couple bottles of water I had left and tossed my bag into the bed of the truck once again. I threw open the driver door to grab the water that was sitting in the cup holders until I couldn't carry anymore. I walked around and handed the water to Doc as he poured the water into the radiator. Murphy was standing next to him chugging the water he had as quick as could. I quickly went to grab it from his hand as he stared at me like I had just killed his first born child.

"I get thirsty," he said as he tried to take it back, only for me to jerk it just out of his reach again before handing it to Doc.

"We all get thirsty," Doc added as he poured the water into the radiator. 10k was under the truck again making sure the water was staying where it needed to and not leak out. I was walking around Doc when suddenly 10k jumped up in front of me.

"I'll drive," he said excited quickly making his way to the driver seat.

"Knock yourself out, kid," Doc said as I laughed and made my way to the back of the truck, hopping over the tailgate as everyone else piled in the cab. I hadn't sat down yet when unexpectedly I was thrown down and slid into the tailgate.

"Lord, who taught you how to drive?" I asked through the small window in the back.

"Actually no one," 10k answered. I saw everyone quickly buckle up and I decided to turn around and sit on my butt, hoping to not get thrown around anymore. I heard Doc telling 10k how to drive.

…

We hadn't been driving long when I decided to lean over the passenger side to see where we were going. I saw that the road split and heard my brother say go right. We hit the gravel road and I knew it probably didn't go for much longer, seeing the signs that where advertising something ahead.

'No Z's.'

'Gun Show Today Only."

'Liquor."

After we passed the last sign I felt the truck jerk forward like 10k had gassed it. I had assumed Doc had told him to gas it, although I was curios to see what kind of gun show was ahead in the middle of the apocalypse.

Not long after the last sign we saw what looked like a small town with several cars parked all around. Pulling in there were several men standing there yelling for us to stop.

"Ya'll armed?" one of the men asked as he made his way up to Doc's window.

"Obviously," Cassandra said with an attitude.

"Good. We don't have time to babysit anyone," the men said as they waved us on. One of them had come by the back of the truck looking to see what all we had.

"Nice," he said as he pointing to my open weapons bag and I was getting my bow and arrows out, along with some other smaller weapons.

"Thanks," I said quietly as I strapped my ax to my side. All my small knives where back in their homes in my boots or on my side, my small gun under my shirt strapped to my bra. As I jumped out of the truck bed I tucked my Beretta under my belt behind me before finally slinging my bow and arrows across my chest. I felt complete again. After what had happened at the compound I made sure to keep as many weapons as possible on my person, hidden as well as I could. I was the last to join the group standing next to 10k. I was quickly trying to scan the area trying to see if I could see Mack and/or Addy.

"I hope Mack and Addy are alright," I said to 10k as we walked up to a small stand with two people sitting as guards.

"I'm sure they are," 10k said resting a hand on my shoulder. Him and I had become close since I lost Hayley. He was quiet but he had almost become my voice of reason and he watched my back. I made sure I watched his, making sure that I wasn't going to lose anyone else.

"Welcome to S&S Limited, the finest gun show in the west. Entry fee is seven," a red headed woman said as we walked up to the stand. There was a man sitting next to her with his top hat down looking like he was asleep with a gun in his lap.

"Seven what?" Doc asked as he started patting his pockets.

"Bullets, oxy, grams of whatever DIY super fun time substance you got," she said looking around to all of us then back to Doc.

"Well, I think I got some crystal back in the truck," he replied, "It's the good stuff too."

"Back off with the toilet bowl cleanser meth," the man in the top hat said so suddenly I jumped, using his gun to tip his hat back to look at us all, "We only take that genuine vein splittin' take you right out of the beautiful apocalypse and into a hell-hole meth." The man finally stood and walked up to Doc as Doc started laughing. It looked like they knew each other and for that I was thankful. The guy was kind of weird but looked like the type who could sell a bikini to an eskimo.

"Well slap my ass and call me Sally," Doc said and I couldn't help but laugh at that phrase, "If it ain't Sketchy McClain." 10k and I both turned and looked at each other wondering who this guy was.

Doc and McClain walked on ahead of us catching up since the last time they had seen each other. 10k and I bringing up the end of the line as we walked into the field. The buildings looked like they were old barns that had been abandoned for a while now, with a truck sitting on the other side of the barn with what looked like ammo and guns all over the place. My eyes grew wide with wonder and I was quick to show 10k what I was seeing. McClain was going on explaining about how they had gotten to this place.

"We had to give the former owners mercy," he said motioning towards the truck, "And in return they gave us this truck with just enough gas to get us here to Kansas." I had had enough of his stories and made a bee-line for what I was looking forward to. 10k wasn't far behind me as we got up to a table that had several smaller guns on it. Looking at all the Revolvers and Beretta's they had displayed, along with ammo, I was content. 10k made his way to the table with the Remington's and .50 cal guns displayed. Picking up a Colt Python .357 I turned it over and looked it over completely. I was impressed and in love with it. I wasn't much of a gun person but this was a nice one. Looking over at 10k he had picked up a Remington 700 and was doing the same. Testing out the scope I could tell he was impressed.

"Let me show you the new and improved Z-Whacker," McClain said as he came to stand at the table next to me. Holding up a small pitchfork he started laughing as he turned to Doc, "Speaking of Z-Whacker, what happened to the girl you were with? Did she…?" he asked as he leaned on the table. I knew he must have been talking about Addy.

"No, man, we still travel together," Doc explained, "They went ahead looking for help, I kind of thought they'd end up here."

"No, we haven't seen them," McClain said as he turned to his friend and partner in crime. I took that as my opportunity to slip a few bullets into my pocket for my Beretta. If I learned anything during the end of the world it was how to be a successful pick-pocket. However looking around I couldn't find any arrows and that disappointed me slightly.

"Here we've got our latest innovations in zombie fighting technologies," McClain said as he grabbed one of the Revolvers from the table I was at, "Small arms, siege weapons, brain obliterators, you name it we got it. Just sit back, relax and forget about the apocalypse." I had to admit, I was impressed by the way this guy could sell stuff.

"Aren't you worried about the Z's," Cassandra said, bringing us down to reality as usual.

"Look around," McClain started, looking around to us all, "We're in the middle of nowhere Kansas. We're surrounded by hundreds of square miles of nothing but fallow farmlands. There's no Z's here, nothing for them to eat. They've all moved on to the big cities, but don't worry," McClain turned from Cassandra and was looking right at me, "I'll protect you." He added a wink and I couldn't help the step back that I took. I was too freaked out to realize that 10k had taken a step towards me, almost protectively. Seeing that move McClain took a step back respecting my boundaries.

"But anyways, if one were to come amble by to say we're prepared is an understatement, right? Over there is the FU-Bar," McClain pointed out but before he could finish Warren was quick on her feet, headed to the bar, "Well, somebody's thirsty."

Murphy followed behind her and I followed behind him. I hadn't had anytime alone with him since we met up back in New York.

"Why are you following me?" he asked over his shoulder, annoyance in his voice.

"Because I love you and want to spend time with you," I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice. My brother stopped in his footsteps to turn and look at me, not amused with my statement, "What? We haven't seen each other in how many years, I just want to catch up."

"There isn't much to catch up on," he said turning and walking into the FU-Bar, "I was in prison and you were in school." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down at a table. I could see Warren across the room sitting at the bar, drinking her sorrows away.

"Yea," I said not sounding very convincing, "School."

"I have noticed that you and Wonder Boy seem to be getting close," Murphy said in a concerned voice.

"No," I said laughing nervously, "Just friends."

"Riiiight," Murphy said actually acting like the older brother for once. Him and I had our moments of sibling connection but it was very rare, "Just be careful."

"I will be, but I am a big girl I can make my own choices," I said leaning on my elbows on the table.

"Yea, well I am older than you so what I say goes," he said leaning towards me as well. It wasn't much longer until the doors to the bar flew open and Doc, Cassandra and 10k walked through. Murphy quickly got up, walking over to the group, me hot on his heels.

"You got to do something about her," Murphy said nodding his head towards Warren, "I'm not waiting for anybody."

"I know, Murphy," Doc said trying to keep things together, "Keep your shorts on."

"Him in shorts was never a pretty sight," I said trying to lighten the mood. Murphy only glared at me, 10k being the only one who laughed, causing my smile to get bigger. Murphy eyed me with a look that said 'yea, just friends' and I couldn't help but look away. I knew this wasn't the time to get caught up in feelings but somethings you just can't help, but I wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

"Have you seen a guy in here named Wannamaker?" Doc asked looking around the room.

"What, are we making friends now?" Murphy asked getting irritated that things weren't going fast enough. Doc walked on past us asking if anyone know who Wannamaker was. When the bartender spoke up I noticed Murphy slink off to the side, sitting in a booth.

"What horrible decision is cooking up in your brain?" I asked as I snuck into the same booth.

"I'm not cooking anything up," Murphy said as we watched Doc talking to someone named Forman. This guy was obviously drunk, bragging about his car that he named 'The Formanmobile.' He went on telling us everything that he had on the car and all I could think was about how ridiculous it all sounded.

"This guy done yet?" I asked leaning over to Murphy waiting for this guy to shut up. Once he finally did Doc was over the guy as much as I was and turned away with Cassandra and 10k. Once they walked away I noticed Forman getting up saying he had to 'drain the lizard king.' Watching him walk out the door Murphy got up, putting on his jacket.

"Don't do anything stupid," I said grabbing his arm as he walked around the back of the booth.

"Since when do I do anything stupid," Murphy said as he gave me a wink and turned away from me to walk out the door behind Forman. Huffing and running my hand through my tangled mess of hair I threw it up in a messy bun knowing this wasn't going to end pretty.

Once murphy left I stood and walked over to where I saw the others standing in line for something.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I walked up to stand next to Doc.

"Entering 10k here in the shooting contest," Doc said as he slapped a fatherly hand on 10k's shoulder.

"Nice," I said turning to 10k as he turned to me and smiled, "You're a shoe in." I smiled up at 10k as he smiled back. Just then a women who was about our age walked by. I could tell she was tough as nails as she stared down 10k, walking by trying to intimidate him. Although I think she had the opposite affect, turning as she walked by he couldn't take his eyes off her. I turned, looking over my shoulder as she walked away not turning back. I felt a tinge of jealously run through me. I had never really had the time before the apocalypse for feelings towards anyone and now I knew why. I didn't have time for this and this wasn't the time for drama, Warren was supplying enough sadness for even my lifetime. I was quick to shove my feeling deep, deep down and not let them back up.

…..

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's that moment you've all been waiting for. Its shootin' time," McClain said as the crowd around us starting cheering and lining up on the shooting range. I had followed Doc, 10k and Cassandra outside leaving Warren to her own devices and I had no idea where my brother even was.

As 10k turned to go join the others to get ready I gave him the best pep-talk I could quickly.

"You'll do great, you are a shoe in, you're the best shot around," I said smiling at him, holding his shoulders at arms length. He gave me a smile and nodded his head in acknowledgement to my pep-talk, "Alright, go get 'em." I said giving him a push towards the table, however as soon as I did the same girl from earlier walked by 10k again. I saw him run up to her and tell her his name, however she seemed to blow him off.

"Registered Shooters, please hit your marks on the designated firing line," McClain shouted through a traffic cone. Doc was at the table with 10k getting him set up as I was standing with Cassandra, "Alright, this first round takes place 100 yards out. When I announce the target Z, you aim, when I say fire, you shoot, if you miss, you're out. This is sudden death people, cause there ain't no other way these days."

Once McClain was done telling everyone the rules and announcing the prizes I knew we had nothing to worry about.

"You ready shooters?" McClain asked as he was ready to get everything started, "LET'S…KILL…SOME…ZOMBIES!" As soon as he announced the beginning of the contest an ice cream truck started driving across the field 100 yards away. I couldn't help but laugh, I hadn't known these guys long but it seemed like something only they could think up.

As everyone loaded their guns and got cocked and ready to aim I looked around trying to find Murphy. I knew he was up to something and that it would be a good idea to keep close tabs on him.

"I'm going to go find Murphy," I said leaning close to Doc as he leaned down to hear me better, "Let's hope he isn't in trouble." Doc laughed at my comment and told me good luck. When it came to my brother I knew I needed it.

"Round one!" I heard behind me as I started walking to the parking lot. I knew he wasn't in the bar anymore so the parking lot was my only guess.

Walking through the sea of cars it didn't take long for me to spot my brother. He was running from car to car with keys in his hands and I knew that could only mean one thing.

"Did you steal those guy's keys?" I asked Murphy as I walked up behind him. He spun around almost quick enough to give me whiplash.

"No," he said trying to hide what he was doing, "They fell on the ground." I stood there staring at him and my arms crossed over my chest, my eyebrow cocked knowing he was lying.

"That's him!" I heard behind me, sounding like that Forman guy from earlier, "That's the Z that bit me!" I turned around to look at him then back to Murphy when he said Murphy bit him, "And she is helping him escape!"

"What?" I yelled as a man came up behind me and grabbed my arm violently. I jerked around trying to get out of his grip, only for him to hold on tighter.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Murphy said as another two men came up and grabbed him as well. They quickly threw him on the ground next to me, Forman walking up to the two of us.

"He's not a zombie, he's talkin'," one of Forman's men said.

"I didn't say he was a zombie, I said he looked like a zombie," Forman explained looking between the two of us, "Either way it doesn't matter, he stole my keys."

"That's a lie," I lied quickly trying to help my brother, "You're piss poor drunk, they fell on the ground." He turned and looked at me trying to intimidate me. I stared him down just as hard trying my best to match him. He seemed to back off a little and turn back to my brother.

"Then what are you doing at my machine?" he asked, but before Murphy could think of anything to say Forman told his men to search the both of us. I quickly started fighting back not wanting someone's hands all over me. However they only held on tighter and I knew I was going to have bruises on my arms after this.

It wasn't much longer when I saw everyone jump away from my brother, knowing they probably saw his bite marks on his stomach.

"He is a Z!" someone yelled.

"I told you!" Forman said as everyone cocked their guns and pointed them at my brother and myself, "And she was helping him."

"I am gonna put him down," Forman said taking his gun out and holding it up to my brothers head. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest like it was going to bust through my rib cage, everything started to move in slow motion. I had no idea what I was going to do, I was scared, I was afraid I was going to loose my brother too.

However, before I had time to react I saw Cassandra run by in front of me pushing Forman out of the way as soon as he shot his gun. The men who were holding me back let go and I quickly took off my bow, getting an arrow ready, pulling it back. Murphy stood as Forman stood in front of him just as someone went to shoot him, Forman getting a bullet through his heart. I turned and looked Murphy over quickly making sure he was ok. I lowered my arrow thinking everything was ok and that it was all over.

"Zombies!" one of Forman's men yelled as I turned and watched the door to the out house bust open. The Z came waddling out with his pants around his ankles, everything hanging out freely. I couldn't help but stare at him for moment wondering if that really just happened.

Doc grabbed Murphy and they ran one way, Cassandra and I running back to the shooting range. We made it back as everyone was celebrating and carrying off a body who I assumed was a victim was a stray bullet. Looking around and seeing who was still in it I saw 10k still at the table. I knew he could do it and would win.

"We got five contestants left," McClain started, "Next target, cowboy hat, FIRE!" everyone started shooting, taking turns trying to kill the Z.

"Snyder, you're out," McClain's business partner said, "Mulligan, you're out. Better luck next year….if there is a next year." I couldn't believe that 10k was still in this thing, actually I could, I knew he was the best shot around and wouldn't have a problem taking out the competition.

"All right, we got three contestants left!" McClain said just as Doc walked up behind Cassandra and myself.

"We need to get out of here," he said leaning in between us so we both could hear him.

"We can't," I said turning around to look at him, "No yet." I nodded my head in 10k's direction, his eyes going wide.

"He's still in it?" Doc asked surprised, "That's our boy."

…

"Alright," McClain started again, "We got three contestants left! Let's up the ante, let's take her out 500 yards!" I looked down at 10k to see how he was doing, he seemed confident enough. However I could see the girl from earlier talking to him, and I knew she was trying to distract him. Again I felt a tinge of jealousy ripple through my veins as I watched him turn and tell her something. Looking over next to me I saw Doc looking at me with his eyebrows raised and a small knowing smile on his face. I felt my face redden slightly as I turned back around, ignoring Doc.

"The dude with the coveralls," McClain yelled, "FIRE!" After the gun shots the man in-between 10k and the other woman had lost. Everyone, including myself, clapped and congratulated the shooters. Looking around the group of people I made sure nothing was out of the ordinary. I could see something in the distance that looked like Z's headed our way.

"Zombies inside the perimeter!" someone yelled confirming what I thought.

"Okay, listen up everybody, we need a few people to go check and clean up some Z's," McClain said trying to keep everyone calm.

"I'll go," I said turning to Doc, "I also check on Murphy." Doc nodded his head as I ran off following the few men who left the shooting range. One of them I noticed was the father of the girl against 10k. He was leading the group as I quickly pushed my way to the front with him. As he shot one Z with his gun I took off my bow getting an arrow ready. Pulling back I let it go as fast as I could before he had a chance to take the second one. He turned and looked at me, making me feel like I had to prove myself to him.

"Where the hell they all come from?" he asked as he bent down taking a bigger gun that was laying on the ground next to the body he just dropped.

"I have an idea," I said as I decided to leave this group and go find my brother. I could see the truck from where I was standing and could see he had run off again. Running around looking for him I couldn't find him anywhere. Walking through all the cars I looked for him thinking maybe he was trying to steal someone else's car again. It was relatively quiet where I was compared to other areas of the grounds hearing gunshot from more than just the shooting range. My bow and an arrow at the ready I walked around a red VW Beetle stopping and looking around. It wasn't long until I realized that was a mistake. I felt a body slam into my side, knocking me to the ground, the tall tale groaning and moaning coming from a Z. Quickly rolling over onto my back, the Z on top of me, I did my best to hold it at arms length. Fighting against me with all it had I was struggling to keep him away. Chomping down and drooling the fight was getting harder and harder. Trying to think as fast as I could I grabbed the biggest knife at my side and drove it through the monsters skull. Dropping its full weight on me know my arm gave out, the Z falling on me. Pushing it off I could feel the blood and drool on my shoulder and staining my shirt. Jumping up and giving up on the search for Murphy I decided it was time to rejoin the others back at the shooting range.

"Put down your bets before the next round," McClain said as I walked back up to the group.

"I didn't find Murphy," I said as I got their attention. I saw Cassandra's eyes widen as she looked at me.

"Why are you covered in blood," Doc said worried it was my own.

"It's not mine, difficult fight with a Z," I said trying to wipe it off my face but I knew all I was doing was making it worse and smearing it around.

"We got a couple of fresh runners," McClain announced. 10k and the girl were quick on their feet to clean up as much as they could, dropping Z's. I silently watched as the crowd cheered them on.

"Our driver!" McClain said pointing to the ice cream truck in the middle of the field now, "They're getting Side Meat! Give the man mercy." 10k was the first to shoot the man through his windshield, "Hey, we have ourselves a winner!" McClain pointed down to 10k, Doc running up to him to celebrate. I ran up behind Doc grabbing 10k's gun from his so he could go claim his prize and we could get the hell out of dodge. I stood back as McClain handed 10k the prize and congratulated him.

"Closing time," McClain said as him and his business partner quickly threw everything into boxes and into the back of the truck. They packed up in record time and drove away.

Following behind 10k with his gun I handed it off to him and he got his new one situated on his back. I had my bow and arrows out as we ran back into the barns and closer to the parking lot. Doc and Cassandra had gone ahead of us to grab Warren and Murphy. As 10k and I walked in-between an old tractor and a big water trough 10k shot a Z that was coming at us as I turned and took out a couple that where following us. 10k grabbed my arm as we ran on, meeting the girl from earlier. As we stopped in the middle of what looked like it used to be a horse pin a Z came running out of the barn. I grabbed another arrow in my hand, stabbing it through the Z's skull, removing it and using the same arrow to shoot another Z that followed the previous one. Running around an abandoned truck the Z stopped in its tracks as the girl with us shot it.

"I'm running low on ammo," she said as 10k shot another that was running across the field.

"Yea, me too," 10k said, "Where are these Z's coming from?" Another Z making his way over the truck bed and coming at us. I shot it with my last arrow as it fell off the truck and landed hard on the ground.

"Shit," I said as I reached back for more arrows only to be empty handed. I placed my bow over my chest deciding it was time to get out my Beretta.

"I dunno, but where the hell is my dad?" she asked as she turned circles looking for him. Looking around for her dad as well I didn't see him and that made me nervous. I may not have been a big fan of the girl but I didn't want her to loose her father.

"Duck," I yelled at 10k as he crouched enough for me to drop the Z that was coming up behind him. He stood and looked at me nodding his head slightly in thanks as we heard someone yell at us.

"Brittany!" her father yelled as he ran up to the gate closest to us.

"There he is," I yelled to her as she turned around. Turning my back to her I shot another Z that was headed to us. Turning back around I saw the Z that was following her dad. She raised her gun to shoot it only for her gun to click empty.

"I'm out," she said in a panic as 10k quickly took over to shoot the Z behind her father.

"Two thousand two hundred five," 10k said proudly. She turned and looked at him with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and huffed taking out my frustration out on a Z that was coming at me. She turned away as her father started yelling for her to hurry and that they needed to go. She ran to go catch up with him. I reached out to grab 10k's sleeve and tell him we needed to go as well but when I expected my hand to reach him I only grasp at empty air. Turning around I saw that 10k had run after her telling her to wait. I stood there in the middle of the horse pin watching as 10k gave Brittany his new gun. I stood there in awe as 10k willingly gave it to her. We had worked so hard for it yet there it went. She was hesitant at first to take it but eventually she did. I turned grabbing my ax from my belt loop, driving it through the skull of another Z. I turned back around to tell about to yell for 10k that we needed to leave when I saw Brittany thank him for the gun then kiss him. When I saw her kiss him I felt my stomach drop. It was just a kiss on the cheek but I couldn't help the feelings that hit me. Another Z came out of the barn at that moment, me taking out all my feeling on its skull as it got close enough for my ax. 10k took a couple steps back, turning around and looking around. I walked up to him, emotions flooding through my mind.

"Come on lover boy," I said with attitude as I grabbed him tightly by the sleeve around his shoulder. He didn't say anything to me, only continuing in silence with the trace of a smile on his lips. I had to admit, I was angry. Angry that it wasn't me who had kissed him, angry that it wasn't me who put that stupid grin on his face.

We had finally made our way through the parking lot, seeing the truck and everyone already piled in it waiting for us. Shooting a zombie that came around a car towards us we broke out into a run to get to the group. The first thing I noticed was that Warren was in the driver seat. A small smile broke out on my face knowing that she had finally worked through her turmoil and was back with us again.

"Hey," 10k and I said at the same time as we got closer to the truck. I was a couple steps in front of 10k and didn't notice a Z that snuck out from behind another car. Turning around with my gun I tried aiming it but couldn't get a clean shot. Doc and Warren had jumped out of the truck, Warren aiming her gun.

"Get him!" 10k yelled struggling with the zombie. The Z was almost hugging him so he could move his arms or get his gun out to shoot him.

"I can't get a shot," Warren yelled from the truck. Being closer I had a bit of an advantage, about to take out the Z when all of a sudden the zombies face was blown off. In shock I looked up to see Brittany not far away with the gun that 10k gave her. I immediately tucked my gun back under my belt and turned back to the truck. Doc was still standing on the door waiting for 10k and Warren to get back to the truck. All growing up I had issues controlling the attitude that my facial expression gave off and right now was another one of those times. Doc turned and looked at me as I walked by his open door to jump in the back seat of the truck with my brother causing him to move all the way over next to Cassandra.

"Hurray for Brittany," I mumbled to myself as I shut the door a little harder than I meant to.

"Just friends?" he asked quietly enough only for me to hear and gave me a look. Doc quickly jumped out of the truck to run and grab 10k throwing him in the truck in-between him and Warren.

We hadn't been driving for long when Murphy made it known that he had to use the bathroom. Warren looked at him through the rear view mirror and told him he would have to hold it. It didn't take much more arguing for Warren to give up and pull over letting everyone out. I decided to jump into the truck bed to put my bow back in my bag until I managed to find some arrows. 10k jumped out of the cabin and followed me in the thought of putting away our weapons as we waiting for the others. It was silent between the two of us and he took his gun apart, wiping it down and doing regular maintenance. I was doing the same as I cleaned as much as I could of my weapons and placed them in my bag. Him and I were standing at the back of the truck with the tailgate down, my weapons bag taking up most of the space. I was trying to keep myself busy not thinking about my feelings, complete denial running through my head. Currently I was taking my knives out my boots and off my belt loops polishing them the best I could with an old rag I had in my bag. Concentrating on my Muela Bowie knife I used earlier I decided I should make small talk, waiting for Murphy and Doc get back to the truck.

"You did good at the contest earlier," I said grabbing 10k's attention.

"Thanks," he said happily as he finished putting his gun back together, setting it to the side and leaning up against the tailgate. I finished my knife and slipped it back into my boot, "Where did you get all your knives?"

"Just places I raided the last couple years," I explained, "I knew knives would be good to have at some point. They don't run out of ammo." I looked over at him as he thought about that for a second, seeming like he had never thought about that before, "And I never gave them away to a passing crush." I said referring back to Brittany. I saw his face fall for a second and I immediately regretted saying anything.

"I'm sorry," I said leaning against the tailgate as well, "That was a low blow, I shouldn't have said that." 10k crossed his arms across his chest looking down at the ground.

"No, its okay," he said a small smile on his lips, "I agree, I miss that gun." He laughed causing me to smile again, knowing that I hadn't completely shoved my own foot in my mouth, "And besides, she isn't the one I have a crush on." 10k turned and jumped back into the bed of the truck leaving me there in momentary shock, realizing what he just said.

I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when I heard Murphy yell from the back seat of the truck that he was ready to go and wasn't going to wait on me any longer. I pushed my weapons bag over to 10k for him to zip it up as I closed the tailgate, quickly climbing over it and sitting down next to him, a whole new set of feelings flooding their way into my mind.

 **"** **Well people, if we weren't already in an apocalypse, this would be a damn obvious sign. What do you call something worse than an apocalypse? Because, this is it, whatever it is. Swarm, horse, zunami, there's no end in sight. If you're not already west of this thing, you better get moving. There's no getting through it, there's no outrunning it, you got to find some place safe and hide. Good luck people, and Godspeed."**


	8. Chapter 8

**"** **Hey, hey, hey! Another quiet Saturday night here at the top of the world. If you can hear my voice, let just say, I'm glad you're still alive. The Great Zombie Zunami of 03 continues to pound the prairie into dust, headed south from Nebraska into Kansas. This hive minded crowd of a million plus zombies is crushing everything in its random path, so watch your ass out there. Keep your hands and feet inside the boat, and don't feed the animals. This is Citizen Z, signing off."**

Sitting in the back of the truck I was laying back on my back using my bag as the best pillow I could muster up as 10k stood looking over the cab of the truck. I had my arm thrown over my eyes trying to shield myself from the sun. Taking my Army green jacket off shoving it under my head to try and cushion my head.

"I can't get comfortable," I said irritated and huffing. 10k turned and looked at me and smirked before turning back around and watching the road, "And I'm thirsty."

"Don't you have water in your bag?" 10k said to me turning and sitting down joining me again. I snapped my fingers forgetting about the last bottle of water I had hidden away from Murphy. I quickly sat up joining 10k, our backs to the cab of the truck. Quickly unzipping my bag I grabbed the bottle that was sitting on top only to be quickly disappointed.

"Oh, no," I said as I tried digging deeper into my bag.

"What's wrong," 10k asked leaning over my shoulder looking in my bag.

"It has a hole in it," I said pulling out the now empty bottle as it crinkled in my hand, "Everything in my bag is soaked. And just when I was going to change shirts." I pointed to the blood that was still soaked in my shirt from the day before. 10k laughed and was about to say something when all of a sudden the truck started slowing down. Looking over both edges 10k and I tried to figure out what was happening. As it came to a stop everyone jumped out, walking to the back of the truck.

"Out of gas," Doc said as he leaning on the truck next to me. We all piled together to try and think of what to do next.

"There was a sign a few miles back saying a town was nearby," Cassandra said, "I say we walk." Almost immediately everyone turned and looked at Warren waiting for her to give us the green light to do anything. After a moment of thinking she decided that was about all we could do.

"Alright, everyone grab everything you can and start walking," she said as she threw open the back door and grabbed her stuff. I quickly looked over at 10k wondering how the two of us where going to carrying everything.

"I can't leave these behind," I said looking through my weapons bag wondering how I was going to carry my backpack and the few weapons I already had on my person.

"You're going to have to pick and choose," 10k said to me as he threw on his bag and his gun across his chest. Huffing I threw on my backpack after stuffing my jacket in it, it was getting hot and I needed a new shirt. Jumping out of the truck bed I went through my bag on the tailgate. I already had my two knives in each boot, my Muela Bowie knife on my belt loop next to my ax, Beretta tucked under my belt behind me, and the small hidden gun under my shirt. Adding to my collection I took out my thigh holster strapping it to my leg, digging through my bag until I found the gun I was looking for.

"Where did you get that one?" 10k asked as I pulled out the new Colt Python .357.

"I lifted it from McClain while you guys where having the shooting contest," I said smiling as I made sure it was loaded before I strapped it to my thigh. Taking off my bag I threw as much ammo as I had into my bag almost forgetting.

"Ready?" 10k asked as the others where got their last minute supplies. I nodded my head and I did a mental inventory patting my legs and counting.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said getting nervous leaving the truck and my weapons bag behind. This truck had become a home away from home for me.

"No bow?" Doc asked as 10k and I joined the group.

"I don't have any arrows sadly," I said, "Trust me, I feel naked without it." Doc and 10k laughed as we left the truck behind.

…

We had been walking for miles before we saw any sign of a town. My thirst was unbearable now and my shirt was not only soaked in blood but now it was soaked in sweat. My feet where hurting and I couldn't get over how hot it had gotten. 10k was walking beside me and saw me struggling slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as we fell behind the group slightly.

"I'll be ok," I said stopping for a moment to catch my breath. I leaned over, my hands resting on my knees as I breathed hard.

"Let's go guys," Warren yelled from in front of us making sure that we didn't get too far behind. 10k grabbed my arm as I huffed again taking a deep breath hoping to catch my second wind.

We finally made it to the town, frantically searching for water once we got there. We were all beyond thirsty, no one having any left over water.

"I can't go any farther," I said as I nearly collapsed in the middle of the road. Sitting there 10k wasn't far behind me as he fell to the ground as well laying on his back. Cassandra was off to my right laying across the side walk with Doc sitting with her.

"I read once you could drink your own urine," Doc said as he sat down in the road, "But all I'm pissing in dust." I looked down next to my leg to see 10k ringing out one of his old rags into his mouth. I sat there rubbing the sweat off my face as Murphy came walking around a car.

"Come on, water isn't going to find you just sitting there," he said with more energy than we all had combined.

"Why are you so freaking chipper," I said using the last bit of energy I had just to say that.

"I've been wondering that myself," he said, "Maybe its cause I conserve my precious bodily fluids."

"I don't even want to know how you do that," I said trying to lighten the mood, mainly trying to make myself feel better. However, I started to feel the ground rumble. Looking around to the others in the group I noticed that they felt it too.

"What is that?" 10k asked as he turned his head towards me, "Is that an earthquake?"

"More like a zombie-quake," Doc said as he started to stand. Turning around behind me I saw something I thought I never would. It was a wall of zombies headed straight for us. They were stirring up so much dust I couldn't see anything past the first few Z's that were headed our way. My hand immediately went out reaching for 10k's shoulder as I grabbed a fist full of his shirt. I could handle Z's easily but this many? I knew we were in over our heads now.

"Goddamn guys just wont quit," Warren said exactly what I was thinking as she stood.

"I suggest we run for it," Murphy said as he turned and took off. Once he said run for it my body went limp. There was no way I was going to be capable of running anytime soon with no food or water.

"Come on people, pick it up," Murphy said as he made his way back to the group around a car.

"I…we…cant," Warren said between breaths, "Dehydrated." However Murphy wasn't taking that as an answer. He grabbed Warren coaxing her along as Doc and Cassandra followed them. 10k and I were still sitting on the ground as I did everything I could to muster up the energy to actually run.

"Let's go," Warren said as 10k and I finally got up. I grabbed my backpack throwing it on, grabbing 10k's as he threw his gun over his chest.

"Come on! Move it!" Murphy yelled as 10k and I got farther behind the group. Running we finally caught up to them as the horde behind us got dangerously close.

"This way," Warren yelled as she lead the group deeper into the town and towards a mortuary. Quickly piling in behind everyone I heard someone yelling for her not to shut the door.

Closing the door just in time after letting the new guy in I couldn't believe we had escaped it.

"A mortuary? Really?" I asked as zombies smacked into the door causing me to jump, grabbing 10k's arm again.

"We will be ok for now," Warren said as she backed away from the door and sat down in the seat at what used to be someone's desk, "Everyone just try to get some rest." Immediately everyone sat down where they were standing. Cassandra and this new guy in chair, Doc, 10k and myself sat on the floor. 10k was laying face down on the concrete floor between Doc and me. He placed his hand on my ankle trying to keep me calm as Z's kept slamming into the door.

We had been sitting in silence for some time until I heard Doc snoring slightly. I turned and looked over at him, if I had the energy I would have laughed at him.

"So that's it?" Murphy asked upset that we all sat there motionless, "We're all just going to lay down and die?" Murphy walked around the room looking at all of us, waking Doc up out of his sleep.

"Murphy knock it off," I said as I took my bag off to get comfortable.

"Three days with no water," Doc explained, "The human body hits a wall, man." Murphy wasn't satisfied with that answer however. He stood and looked around at all of us.

"There must be thousands of them out there," Cassandra said filling the void of silence.

"Millions actually," the new guy said finally, "They're migrating." I turned to him wanting to know more.

"Migrating to where?" Warren asked what we were all thinking.

"South for the winter," the man explained.

"But why?" I asked, intrigued now.

"Z's don't like the cold," I heard 10k muffle from the floor.

"Kid's got it," the new guy said.

"I didn't even know they were that smart," I said trying to wrap my brain around it. Murphy was still pacing the room not making anything any better.

"We had a place up in North Dakota," he started, "Near Fort Yates, quiet little place on the river," as he was explain I couldn't help but think about how perfect that sounded. Although, the last time I thought somewhere was perfect it got run over my zombies, "Couple dozens of us having a go. I mean, zombie bison every once in a while, but that was about as bad as it got. Then the rumbling started and it never stopped."

"Well, where did they come from?" Murphy asked frantically.

"Refugee camp up in Alberta," he started, "Over a million people, no food, no water. It got ugly, they all turned in a week."

"We should have kept running," Murphy said as he started to get visibly scared.

"You couldn't get around them?" Warren asked trying to get answers for us all.

"This horde is miles wide. It's got a mind of its own," the guy started, "You can't move fast enough to get around it. And everything it overruns just adds to its crowd, fast zombies, healthy zombies, like the ones that just got my friend, Buck." After he told us about the horde he pulled out a flask from where I had no idea.

"Hey, you gonna share with the rest of the class?" Doc asked what we were all thinking as we all sat up a little straighter. I could feel the inside of my mouth start to water at whatever he was drinking, at this point I really didn't care what it was.

"It ain't water," he said gulping down a decent amount.

"Pass it around, whatever it is," Warren said authoritatively.

"Go easy on it," he said handing it over to Doc, "Homemade Hooche ain't for everyone." Watching Doc gulp it down I watched his face to see what he thought of it. I could tell he didn't really know and that made me iffy to try it.

"Come one man, that's gotta last me," the guy said as he took the flask back from Doc, who was still trying to figure out what he just drank.

"Anti-freeze and…" Doc said not knowing what else he could taste. Just by the sound of that it sounded nasty and I was ok not having a drink, I could wait until we found actual water.

"Caster oil," the guy finished as Doc handed it back to him.

Just as he was about to pass it to someone else there was a hard and loud pounding on the door. Causing me to jump, my attention was immediately on the wooden door that was barely a barrier between us and the horde. 10k was quick to sit up and be on guard, gun immediately in his hands.

"We've got to get out of here," the new guy said jumping up quickly. I could tell he was starting to panic and that wasn't going to end well. Nothing ended well in a panic.

"He's right," Murphy said getting nervous as well.

"Okay, this room isn't secure, we need to find some place more secure," Warren said as she stood from the desk chair and stuffed her machete in her belt loop. I quickly followed her in standing, gathering my things making sure I still had everything as Murphy opened another door looking around, "What's back there?"

"Morgue," he said shrugging his shoulders. I was not prepared for that, I never did well in small, tight places since I was a child.

"Let's go," Warren said as she made her way through the door and down the hall. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second collecting my thoughts. With my eyes closed I felt someone gently place their hand on my upper arm. Opening my eyes I saw 10k looking at me with sympathy silently telling me it will be ok. I gave him a small smile, that seemed to satisfy him as he gave me a smile and turned to follow Warren down the hall. Breathing out finally I grabbed everything I had and followed the group down to the end of the hall into another room.

"No way," the new guy said as we all looked around realizing we were in the autopsy room, "This place is a death trap." Listening to him complain I heard the glass and wood on the door in the room we were just in give way under the horde that was pushing on it. I knew it wouldn't be long now until this room was under the same pressure. Warren slammed the door shut just as the Z's made their way around the corner, Murphy leaning against it listening to them trying to claw their way through.

…

After looking around at everything in the room I place my bag on one of the tables up against the wall and sat on the large white slab right in the middle of the room.

"I wonder where they are all going," Murphy asked as he walked around a corner and looked out the window.

"No where," the new guy said from the chair across the room as Doc came to sit down next to me.

"Be glad they don't have a leader," Murphy said. I could feel my face turn sour for a second thinking about what he was saying. He was acting different lately and I couldn't figure out why, "Now what?" Murphy walked back around the corner that he did, rejoining the rest of us.

"We wait them out," I said leaning back on my hands slightly swinging my legs freely. I had to do something to keep my mind off the hunger and thirst I was feeling.

"We can't just stay here and wait to die," Murphy argued.

"Well what else do you suggest we do," I countered with attitude. I turned and looked at him as he gave me the same look he always did when we were about to start fighting. However, before either of us could think of anything to say to the other there was a soft scratching sound that sounded like it was coming from the room we were in. 10k and Cassandra, sitting in the floor in front of Doc and myself seemed to hear the scratching as well.

"Do you hear that or is that just in my head?" 10k asked as he looked at the body cooler he was leaning against.

"I hope it's rats," Cassandra said as she slowly started turning around hearing what 10k was talking about.

"I think it's coming from in here," 10k said as he got up, Cassandra moving out of the way of a possible Z attack.

"Damn," Doc said as he got off the table we were sitting on, "How is a guy supposed to relax with all that racket going on?" Walking the small distance from the table to the body cooler Doc leaned down to 10k, "I'll open it, you pike it." 10k nodded in agreement to the plan as he reached over to my boot that was still hanging off the side of the table, grabbing one of the knives I had concealed in it.

"Don't open that drawer, just leave it alone," the new guy said as he started panicking again.

"Calm down," I said over my shoulder to the guy, knowing that we could trust Doc and 10k with our lives.

"One, two," Doc started as I pulled my legs up onto the table so the living dead couldn't grab me if it got loose, "THREE." Once Doc opened the door 10k was ready to pike anything that moved, however when they opened the door the rolling rack was empty. I sat there in disbelief for a moment.

"I think it's coming from this one," 10k said pointing at the door just above the one they opened. Doc reached for the handle again, silent understanding that he previous plan was still in effect.

However when Doc opened this one a Z was quick to jump out and latch onto him, knocking 10k to the side, not having time to pike it. I quickly jumped off the table and jumped to Doc's aid trying to help hold the Z back. It wasn't much longer until Warren was behind me, gun cocked and ready to Mercy the Z.

"The two of you ok?" Warren asked as she looked between us, Doc stuffing the Z back where it came from and shutting the door.

"Yeah," him and I said in unison. I looked down at my shirt, the new blood stain adding to the other.

"Feel free to help out next time Murphy," Doc said to my brother as he only stared at him, briefly looking over to me as well. I only stared him down equally as hard, not having anything to say to him at that moment.

"You have an ear in your hair," 10k said to Cassandra as she shut the door. I turned and looked, wondering if it was true.

"What's new," she said out of breath and rather unbothered by that fact. However, once everything seemed to be looking on the bright side there was a loud thud at the door that brought me back down to reality.

"They're coming in," the new guy said, aiming his gun at the door.

"Calm down," Warren said for the last time to him. I hoped once the horde passed we would be getting rid of this guy. Looking around, Warren was trying to think of something for us to do before the Z's broke this door down as well. Walking over to the body cooler and opening one of the doors, 10k pulled out a rolling rack as Warren looked at Cassandra and I knew what this meant.

"I don't know," she said as she looked down at the metal table before she looked back to Warren.

"We don't have much of a choice," she said silently apologizing to her.

"No way in hell I'm getting in that thing," the new guy yelled in a whisper. I only turned and looked at him, rolling my eyes.

"Well this is going to be fun," I said sarcasm dripping from each word.

…

Finally after a moment of deciding Cassandra took a breath and crawled onto the table 10k was holding.

"I don't want to die in here," she said turning to Warren before they closed her in.

"Well, you ain't gonna live out here," Doc said leaning forward from the seat he had on the table.

"I know," Cassandra finally agreed as he took another deep breath, the door shutting on her.

"Next," Warren said turning and look at me. I wasn't prepared for this, small places still weren't something I was happy with.

"Okay," I said in a small shaky voice as Warren and Doc went to open the next, one opening the door, the other with a gun in hand.

"Can you do this?" Murphy asked leaning over the table towards me, actual concern splashed across his face.

"I don't have a choice big brother," I said with a small smile, trying to convince him and myself. Warren looked from Murphy to me with a questioning look.

"She's never been good with small spaces," Murphy said as he grabbed my hand giving it a tight squeeze then letting go. I smiled up at him and he tried to comfort me, turning and looking at the small space I was about to occupy. Taking a deep breath I went to crawl in only for my body to back up last second.

"Sorry, sorry," I said as I placed a hand on my forehead trying to force myself back onto the metal table again. Trying to convince myself that I could do it I jumped as there was another loud thud on the door, "I don't think I can do this, I really don't."

"Listen to me," 10k said turning to me grabbing my arms and placing them to my sides, "You can do this, you just need to breath," 10k moved his hands from my arms to the sides of my face making me concentrate on what he was saying and not what was happening on the other side of the door, "I'll be right next to you, then all of this will be over before you know it. Just relax." He finished his pep talk with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back and nod my head.

"Alright," I said breathing again. Before I turned to take my place in the body cooler 10k landed a kiss to my forehead, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. It was a good thing I was about to be locked in, no one able to see how red my face was.

Laying down on my back, Warren pushed the table into the cooler, locking the door above me.

…

We had been in the body cooler for a while now, me trying to think of everything I could do to sooth the sounds of what was outside. However my thoughts where rudely interrupted when I heard the new guy yelling somewhere to my side. Turning my head to listen better to what he was saying he starting banging on his door as well.

"Hey," he yelled, "Get out of here."

"Try to breath man, just breath," I heard Doc saying to the man to try and calm him down before he got us all killed.

"There's no air in here," he started again, "I have to get out of the darkness, I can't take it. We all go at once we can over power them."

"No, no man," Doc start frantically, "No one is going."

"One…Two…" he started counting and I knew what was coming next.

"Otis, be cool man, be cool," Doc said trying to talk some sense into him but I knew that wasn't going to happen, I tried preparing myself for what was about to happen.

"THREE," he said as he cocked his gun. Hearing another loud thud I assumed it was him using his gun to bust open his door. Once he had done that the Z's got louder with delight as they finally found what they were looking for, fresh meat. I had to cover my ears as he screamed in agony as he was ripped apart just outside the small door that was blocking me from the same fate. Once his screaming was over I released my ears just as I heard three small taps coming from my right, the side that 10k had got in, in the body cooler. Smiling slightly I tapped the wall on my side three times in response.

Laying there staring at the ceiling I couldn't help but doze off waiting for the Z's outside to get their fill and finally leave.

….

Jumping awake out of a deep sleep I forgot where I was for a second until the door above me finally opened, light pouring in blinding me momentarily, but I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face, as I was excited to finally be out.

"Out of my way, I need fresh air," I joked as Warren pulled out the metal rolling rack, Doc helping me jump off the table then pulling me into a hug.

"It is good to be among the living," he joked as well. Looking around to everyone I noticed what Murphy was doing. He was clearing off the table I was sitting on earlier and placing what looked like a jug of water down.

"Is that water?" I asked as I pushed my way past Doc and sitting at the table next to 10k who was patiently waiting to see what else my brother pulled out of his backpack.

"Murphy, how did you do this?" Doc asked as he sat down as Murphy pulled out the last bit of food, "No, you know what, I don't want to know. I take back everything 10k said about you." Doc patted 10k on the back as the others laughed as they quickly grabbed a handful of everything as we all stuffed our faces.

"Well, you know, I thought they got Warren already. No offense but you were almost dead, but Murphy man you are unreal," 10k said getting excited. This was the most I had seen him talk to anyone that wasn't me. And even then he didn't talk with this much excitement, "Where'd they all go? How many did you kill? Are we going to go outside and see a pile of ten deep on the sidewalk?" 10k stuck out his hand to give my brother a high-five but I could tell he was caught off guard, trying not to make a big deal about it but the smile on his face said other wise.

"That is the most words I have ever heard come out of your sound hole kid," Doc said as everyone looked at 10k in shock. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped, finally something good was happening to us.

"These used to be my favorite," Cassandra said holding up a bag of goldfish, "Where the hell did you find goldfish."

"I'm a goldfish magnet," Murphy said laughing slightly, also pointing to the box of Nilla Wafers I had in my hand, "And I remembered those where your favorite when we were kids."

"I haven't had these in years, I don't even care where you found them," I said trying to think back to the last time I ate them, unable to pinpoint it.

"I like a juicy ribeye with a loaded baked potato," Doc said joking with Murphy, "Can your psycho food radar find that?"

"You know Doc you are one greedy bastard you know that?" Murphy joked causing us all to laugh until Warren started clearing her throat to get our attention.

"To Murphy," she started, holding up her can for a toast, "You may be the mission, but today you became our friend."

"Here, here," Doc said slapping a hand on Murphy's shoulder.

"Cheers," Cassandra and I said at the same time as I reached over to clang my can with the others.

"Okay, Okay," he started, getting uncomfortable with all the attention on himself, "I only did it to stop Doc's constant whining."

The group fell into a light silence as most of us where too busy to talk, stuffing our faces as much as we could, not knowing when we would get our next meal. Watching my brother I saw him look in the mirror above us, immediately getting antsy and ready to leave.

"So umm," he started looking around nervously, "Can we go now? I need to go, so I need you to go. I need to go." He quickly stood looking around at all of us expecting everyone to jump when he said jump. He had been changing and I knew something was wrong from the way he was acting. Knowing my brother I knew he would make it to California but the way he had been acting lately, I didn't know if he could make it all in one piece.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay, first, i am so excited to update with this chapter and happy to get it out today (cuz its my b-day!) and i did my best to make up for the long time in between updates. so on with the show and i hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

We had been walking for what felt like years, in reality it had only been a few several miles. Once we left the morgue we all had a new source of energy and a little pep in our step. After the horde was successfully gone and the few stragglers were taken care of, we made our way through the town looking for any supplies. Except when we realized every car in the town had already been rummaged through we didn't have much of a choice then to push on to the next town. After stuffing the last few Nilla Wafers filling up the few water bottles I had that didn't have a hole in them in my bag I was ready to move on.

"Everyone ready?" Warren asked as she threw her bag on, unfolding a map and pulling out a compass. We all nodded our heads in agreement, ready to move on and get gas for the truck.

"How far are we going to have to walk?" my brother asked not happy about it.

"Murphy," I said walking over to him and resting my hand on his arm, "Shut up."

…

"Is this entire state uphill?" Murphy asked as we had been walking for a while now. I had to admit I was starting to get tired but I knew Warren would get us to where we needed to go.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked out of curiosity, I would have thought we would have hit the next town by now.

"According to this map, we are in the Black Hills of South Dakota," Warren said as we made our way to the top of a small hill. My bag was starting to weigh me down and I was ready for a break of any kind.

"I miss the truck," I said pouting slightly getting a laugh out of 10k. After his outburst earlier of motor-mouth, he had opened up a lot to the group and I could feel myself falling for him even harder. I had to admit I had feelings towards the fellow sniper but I wasn't going to let anyone else know that. Although, my brother seemed to let on to me more than he said he did.

"At least we're out of that damn horde," Warren said as she went back to reading the map again.

"There's nothing to kill out here," 10k pouted as well getting bored of just walking.

"Hey," I said grabbing his arm as I slipped on a root that stuck out of the hill we were climbing, "That's fine by me." Helping me up he grabbed my hand pulling me up to the solid ground he was standing on.

"We need to find somewhere to make camp soon," Doc said finally speaking up, "My dogs is getting tired."

"Well, there's supposed to be a little town nearby," Warren said as she lead us to the ledge of another large hill we didn't want to climb, "Called Edgemont. I'll take a compass reading at this next ridge up here."

"Can't we take a break?" I asked as we finally came to a stop.

"Yea, a small one," Warren said as she turned and glanced back at her map trying to get her direction. Just when I was about to throw my bag on the ground and sit down Cassandra pointed out something she thought was important.

"Oh my God," she said nodding her head in the direction she wanted us to look, "Look." Following her gaze I looked up to see Mount Rushmore, only it was a tagged Mount Rushmore, red spray paint coming out of the president's' mouths.

"Now who in the hell did that?" Warren asked as she walked up to join us all, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Some daredevil with a sick sense of humor," Doc said with sarcasm.

"Is that Mount Rushmore?" 10k asked looking over to me for an answer.

"Yup," I said as I walked up next to him, "If there is one good thing that came out of the apocalypse, it's the traveling."

"This is why we can't have nice things," Murphy said disappointed as he looked on.

"Probably the same guy who tagged the Liberty Bell," I said as I set my backpack down, even if only for a moment.

"I think it's awesome," 10k said with a smile to my side. I turned to look at him as I started laughing. Doc laughed with me clapping a hand on 10k's arm.

"Of course you would," I laughed, getting another smile from the sniper.

"If I ever catch who did that, they're gonna get a whoopin'," she said as she turned and looked at her map and compass again, "Come on. Let's find that town, it's gonna get dark soon." As she turned and walked away I picked up my bag, slinging it on with a thud. 10k and I turned to join Warren, Doc not far behind us. However, my brother wasn't too happy at the fact everyone was leaving him.

"I thought we were taking a break?" Murphy asked, almost panic in his voice and he turned and looked at Warren's back walking farther away.

"Break time's over big brother," I said as I walked over to him and slapped a hand on his shoulder. He only turned and looked at me, irritation plastered on his face.

….

"We've been walking for hours," Murphy said as he angrily pushed a tree branch out of his face, "Admit it Columbus, you're lost."

"Give it a rest Murph," I said out of breath as I moved a tree branch far enough for 10k to get by behind me.

"Warren knows where she's going," Doc said stopping and facing Murphy, defending Warren, "You know where you're going, Warren?" Doc leaned down and whispered to Warren making sure she actually did in fact know where she was going. I knew she did…at least I hoped.

"Well we should've hit the town by now," she admitted. I knew she was disappointed in herself but she would figure it out.

"And anyways, Columbus was lost when he discovered America," I said with an attitude placing my hands on my hips.

"Yea," Murphy said with just as much attitude, "And look how that turned out." He imitated my stance as I stood there staring him down, eventually sticking my tongue out at him and turning back to Warren.

"Check this out," 10k said nodding to something that was in front of him. I turned around to look at what he nodded at, seeing a big white building fenced off. All I could think was, ' **how did I not notice this before.** '

"That's not a town," Murphy said turning and looking at the same thing I was.

"Not a town but it's something," I said looking forward to the possibility of either more people or just somewhere to sit down.

"Now being Doctor Brightside for the moment," Doc said trying to calm the fire that Murphy was about to start with his attitude, "Maybe there's something useful inside."

"I say we go check it out," I said as I readjusted my bag on my back and turned and looked at Warren as she nodded her head in agreement.

As we picked up and made our way over to the white building I took out the revolver on my thigh and got ready for anything that was going to come to us. Bringing up the back of the group with 10k we both had our backs to each other as we kept out an eye for any unwelcome guests.

"Just like home," Murphy said irritated that he had to continue walking on.

"Oh come on Murph," I said as I looked around the corner of the building, "Don't get your panties in a wad."

"You know what, this actually might be a safe place for us to get some rest and load up on some supplies," Warren said as she led the way of our convoy.

"I could use an hour of sleep," Cassandra said as she walked by me to join the others at the front of the line.

"I could use five," I said wanting nothing more than some time to finally get somewhere safe. Noticing a door just ahead of us, I motioned to it as Warren told Doc to go check it.

"Why do they still lock doors?" Doc asked as he walked up to it only to find it wouldn't open, "Luckily I have a skeleton key." He took out his crow bow that he always carried on his belt loop and jammed it between the door and door frame breaking the door open.

Warren being the first to walk in we all lined in behind her weapons out and ready. Doc followed behind her and my brother behind him, Cassandra not far behind. 10k and I were left outside trying to figure out who went in next.

"You first," 10k said looking at me and motioning towards the door, "I got your back." I nodded my agreement and walked in behind Cassandra.

"I see chivalry isn't dead after all," I said joking and turning to 10k. I was immediately welcomed to pipes and metal workings all over the place walking through the door. Immediately I didn't notice anything dangerous or possibly out of the ordinary.

"So," I started, turning and looking at Doc next to me, "Does Doctor Brightside have a Darkside?"

"Well, we aren't going to find much food or ammo in here, that's for sure," Doc said as he looked around the room we were standing in. Warren joining us again we all stood in the middle of the room for a moment.

"If we wanted industrial pipes, this would be the place to be," She said as she stood next to Doc. 10k finally joined us, standing next to me, looking the room over. We looked around finding anything, only hearing Doc and my brother arguing over a jug of water that Murphy found.

"That could be some industrial type water that'll rot your insides," Doc said trying to reason with Murphy.

"Pretty sure his insides are already rotten," I said as I walked by patting my brother on the arm as he took a swig of water. 10k was behind me as we were looking around hoping he may find anything useful.

"Shhh," Warren said making us all instantly hush and look to her, "Over there." Looking to where she was pointing down the hall there was a Z, but it wasn't just any Z. This one looked like it was glowing a bright green color.

"Take cover," Warren yelled to us but in a hushed tone. 10k was quick at my side as we all ran behind what looked like used to be a door. Grabbing my upper arm gently 10k and I hid behind the wall the best we could. I had out my revolver, checking to make sure it was fully loaded, 10k standing in front of me slightly, almost protectively, when all of a sudden someone to my right farted, and rather loudly. I quickly turned and looked to the rest of the group for an answer when I should have known who it was the whole time. Everyone immediately turned to Murphy as he looked around to the rest of us as well.

"Sorry," he whispered, embarrassment evident on his face, "It got away from me."

"If I die because you farted, I'm taking you with me," I whispered angrily at my brother. I wasn't going to let him be the death of me this way.

"Shhh," Warren said, trying to listen to how close the Z had gotten to us now. Straining my own ears to hear as much as I could I was startled when the Z came around the corner, ready to attack. I gasped as 10k's arm shot out in front of me as Doc jabbed the Z in the head with his crowbar.

"What in the livin' hell?" Doc said as we all looked down at the Z on the floor.

"It's glowing," I said as I walked around 10k and joined Doc.

"It's like a zombie ghost."

"Why is it glowing."

It wasn't much longer than a few seconds that more Zs came walking around the corner, all of them glowing just like their late friend.

"He's got friends," Warren said grabbing my attention again as I aimed, killing one that came around the corner towards us. Just as I was about to shoot another Z the door behind me busted open. Two people running through in bright yellow hazmat suits.

"Don't touch them!" the man yelled as he came around in front of me shooting the Z I was about to.

"What, why?" I asked thoroughly confused. Standing next to 10k another Z came around the corner. 10k being the closest to it he pinned it up to the wall as I took out a knife from my boot, getting ready to stab it in the head.

"Back away from the Zs, it's not safe" the woman in the hazmat suit yelled as she came up behind me and shot the zombie in the head. I turned and looked at her, placing my revolver on my thigh. I bent over looking at the zombie she just killed about to poke it with my knife when I got yelled at again.

"No, I said don't touch them," the man yelled again. I stood again after stuffing my knife in my boot again. I looked from 10k to the two new people in the room not knowing what to think of this interruption.

"Why, are they contagious?" I asked looking at the Zs then back to the man that was yelling at us all.

"Radioactive," he said like it was something we should have known.

"Radioactive, how is that possible?" Warren ask in disbelief. I looked at 10k before I looked down at the glowing Z again, hoping that we didn't just get radiation in our system.

"I'll show you," the man said as he removed his mask, making me feel better that maybe we weren't in as much trouble as I thought we could have been in.

…

We all followed the two people in silence as they walked us through the forest we had just left. Walking behind 10k I made up the end of the line with my eyes out for anything that would be a potential threat.

It wasn't until I walked into the back of 10k that I realized everyone had come to a stop, looking up to another large white building that looked like a nuclear plant.

"There you go," the man said as he waved his hand towards it. There was smoke coming out the top as it was hissing, acting like it was going to blow.

"This is gonna be one of them days, ain't it," Doc said as we all looked ahead to the new challenge we faced.

…

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you folks doing wandering out there near the reactor?" the man asked as he lead us into the town we were trying to find. I was glad to finally be in some kind of civilization even if it was a ghost town.

"We were lost," Murphy said as he turned and look to Warren.

"We weren't lost," I said defending her getting a glare from my brother.

"Our vehicle ran out of gas 20 miles from here," Warren said also glaring at Murphy, "We took a shortcut through the woods so we could avoid the Zs."

"Well, you're not lost anymore," the man told us as we made our way through the empty town quickly, "Welcome to Edgemont, South Dakota. Population: three, not counting you. The name's Wilbur Grady, this is my daughter, Amelia." Wilbur made introductions as I had to walk quickly to keep up with everyone.

"I'm Roberta Warren, this is Murphy and his sister Raven," Warren started, "That's Cassandra," before Warren could introduce everyone Wilbur started coughing, having to lean up against what used to be a gas station. We all stared at him as he coughed, wondering if he was ok.

"Is he ok?" I asked as I came up to stand in between 10k and Doc. We all stared on in confusion watching him cough and not be able to catch his breath.

"No," his daughter said, "Radiation poisoning." She turned to the group almost pleading with us.

"I'm fine," Wilbur said grabbing our attention now, "Let's get your folks checked out and get you some food. Our place is just around here down the road a little ways." Wilber started walking, the rest of us following him.

I turned and looked at 10k not knowing if maybe this was the safest thing for us to do. I would have rather we got gas and left, but food did sound good at this point.

After following Wilbur and Amelia for the short distance through the town we came across a small hanger that looked like it had almost become their home. We all piled in as the two grabbed their Geiger counter to check the levels of radiation we all had.

"What's these for?" Doc asked as Amelia came around to us all handing out pills.

"Iodine," Amelia said as she handing me a pill and screwed the lid back on the bottle. Doc made a noise like he was disappointed that it wasn't something that could be a little more fun. However, Amelia didn't see the humor in it.

"It'll keep the radiation from accumulating in your thyroid," she said as she stared at Doc with almost a shocked look at how he couldn't find that important.

"Oh, right," he said as he threw it back but still obviously disappointed.

"Look like you're still within safe levels," Wilbur said as he walked over to the airplane, setting his tools back where they were, "But you're lucky we came along when we did. Most of the Zs around here are highly radioactive."

"As if being brain-eating zombies wasn't bad enough," Doc joked caused me to life slightly from my spot next to 10k.

"Okay, I have a question," Murphy said getting antsy, "Shouldn't we be in one of those suits too?"

"Radiation levels aren't too bad out here. But you'll probably get cancer in about twenty years," Wilbur said with a small laugh. I could understand where my brother was coming from, but we had more important things to worry about.

"Somehow that's way down on my list of worries," I said looking from Warren back to Wilbur.

"Yea, but our more immediately problem is the reactor core melting down," Wilbur started explaining, "We don't fix it soon, than everything within a 300 mile radius will be glowing."

"Seriously?" I asked starting to get worried that maybe we should have just kept walking.

"Okay, well…" Murphy was even more ready to go now as he walked across the hanger to his little back pack, "It's been nice meeting you. But we have places to be, places at least 300 miles from here." Murphy threw his bag on, walking to Warren thinking she was about to follow him.

"Good luck with that," Wilbur laughed, "Every vehicle in town is gone or can't be driven."

"Then I guess we should start walking," Murphy said throwing his arms in the air fed up with the twists this guy kept throwing at him.

"Murphy just calm down," I said trying to help the situation but I knew it probably wouldn't help.

"You wont make it," Wilbur continued to explain, "We have less than 48 hours before the core starts to melt down." This was a lot to take in and it didn't help that I had no idea how to fix a nuclear plant.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked trying to wrap my brain around why they hadn't left when everything went to hell for them.

"Because there's still a chance to shut this thing down, save a chunk of God's country from being irradiated for the next 10,000 years. Besides," Wilbur looked down at his hand, looking at his skin as the discoloration became worse, "I'm already a goner."

"What about your daughter?" Murphy asked walking across the hanger again, "Did she sign up for this suicide mission too?"

"Murphy that's enough," I said standing trying to calm to situation. 10k apparently able to catch onto my distress snaked his fingers into my hand gently, letting me know he was there for me, giving my hand a firm squeeze before removing his completely.

"I'm staying to help my dad," Amelia explained to my brother.

"I told her I didn't need her help," Wilbur said defending the both of them to Murphy, "But she wouldn't listen."

"I'm a pilot, I'll fly us out of the hot zone," Amelia said as she looked at her father. I could tell she just wanted to help him and would do anything for him. As they continued arguing 10k coaxed me back to sitting on the box, getting at least some form of rest, knowing we would probably have quite a journey ahead of us.

"Wilbur, I know it doesn't look like it but this man is the only known survivor of a zombie bite," Warren said as Murphy tried sassing his way out of the situation, giving the pair of them a sarcastic wave.

"Thought there was something wrong with him," Wilbur said laughing. When he said that I felt a tinge of anger run through my body.

"His blood carries antibodies for the zombie virus," I said as I jumped up to defend my brother. Amelia and Wilbur both looked at me before their gaze went back to Murphy.

"He's our last best hope for humanity," Warren standing beside me. However our hopes at talking them into help us were short lived when Wilbur let our a loud laugh, so hard that he started coughing.

"Yea, right, and I'm the Easter bunny," Wilbur joked. I only stared him down with my arms crossed over my chest before I glanced over to Murphy.

"Show 'em," I said as Murphy unbuttoned one of the top buttons, pulling his shirt down far enough to show them one of the many bites me had. I immediately turned back to Wilbur to see his reaction to my brother. His smile quickly faded once he said that we were telling the truth and that he needed to help us.

"Now look man, this dude here's the real deal, and a lot of people got killed getting him this far," Doc said coming to our defense as well.

"So tell us what we need to do to shut down that reactor," Warren said as he turned and looked at her again.

"Unless of course you have eggs to lay Mister Bunny," I said as I went over to stand next to Murphy. The both of us had our arms crossed as we stared at Wilbur with our heads cocked to the side just slightly, not even realizing we were standing identical.

"Lets get to the reactor, then I'll come up with a plan," Wilbur said as he turned and started grabbing different tools and putting his suit back on.

…..

"So, here's the plan," Wilbur said as we made our way through the forest again, towards the reactors, "I need to get to the control room to see if I can figure out why the fuel rods aren't dropping down to the cooling pool to stop the reaction." We all followed him all the way up to the chain-link fence around the compound, "Use whatever you have to keep the Zs from getting too close. They are very contaminated. One hug and you'll be dead in a few hours." Just then a Z came up to the fence, trying to claw its way through.

"Don't hug the zombies," Doc said as he drove his crowbar through the Zs skull.

"Got it," I said as I took out my revolver from my thigh holster.

"You three stay here," Warren said pointing from me over to 10k then to Amelia, "Raven, 10k you two cover us from over there. If we don't get back, you get him to California somehow." 10k grabbed my arm lightly as guided me over to a small hill where we could get a better view of the lay out. I crouched down on my knees, aiming my revolver through the fence, 10k close behind me, his gun almost touching my shoulder as he aimed, shooting a Z.

"Two thousand, three hundred and four," he said quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear. I looked over my shoulder at him smiling. As Murphy and Amelia threw open the gate I watched as the rest of them ran in the compound watching as for the most part they didn't need much help. As they rounded the corner and disappeared 10k and I lowered our guns, not in any immediate danger at the moment. I walked over to where my brother was standing, far enough away from the other two.

"What's been up with you lately?" I asked as he turned around to look at me.

"I don't know what your talking about," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, I could tell he was getting antsy.

"Murphy please," I said making him look at me, "You've been acting weird, weirder than usual." I could tell he was off, something wasn't sitting right with him, "Come on, I'm your sister."

"I've just been thinking," he said quietly and leaning in a little closer to me, "Maybe it's time for a different kind of mercy."

"They're back," 10k yelled grabbing my attention, turning to see the group minus Wilbur coming around the corner. I quickly walked over to the gate with Amelia opening it for them as they made their way through.

"I'm almost to the control room," Wilbur said over the radio to his daughter.

"So now what?" Murphy asked from my left to Amelia.

"Now we wait," I said looking over to him.

…

Now sitting around the fence we had to come up with a new plan. Not long after the group came back Wilbur came around the corner obviously in distress. Before he could even make it to the gate he collapsed, Amelia not thinking opened the gate and ran to her father. But I knew it was in vain. Like he said himself he was a goner the moment he walked in there. But it still broke my heart watching her go through the pain of losing the only person she still had in this world.

Sitting in the grass with 10k I was pulling at the grass trying to rack my brain for an idea.

"So that thing is still ready to cook off. Well I'd like to know what we're supposed to do about it," Doc said getting nervous, throwing off his bag and throwing it down on the ground.

"We can't run," I said looking up to him now, "We are still within the blast zone." Still pulling at the grass and trying to think of something I was absent mindedly throwing it off to the side and into 10k's lap.

"We go in," Warren said finally speaking up.

"And do what?" I asked finally realizing what I was doing turning to 10k. I whispered 'sorry' to him as he dusted himself off.

"Grady was the one who knew how to shut that thing off," Doc practically yelled, "I'm a doctor, dammit, not a nuclear physicist."

"Alright, since when did we walk onto the Enterprise?" I asked trying to make light of the situation. However, Doc seemed to be the only one who got the reference, laughing slightly at my joke. Warren and the others walked over to where Amelia was sitting on a rock, still mourning her father. They asked her if she was able to stop the reaction herself, and I was not at all surprised when she said no.

"Awesome," Murphy said as he came up to stand next to me and 10k. However, things started to look up when she said there was one other man who would know how to fix it, but she said it would be a challenge to get him to talk to us.

"We need to try," Warren said, pleading with Amelia to take us to him.

…..

Walking through the woods again, we came across what looked like an old cabin that was fenced off with barbed wire, a skeleton hanging off the side.

"We have to stop here," Amelia said as we all stopped, looking the scene over in front of us.

"We're still fifty yards away," Murphy said not understanding why we just didn't walk up to his front door.

"My dad said the place was booby-trapped," Amelia said as 10k and I both leaned down to look over the landscape, Doc standing in between us. The few places I had managed to occupy when I was on my own I always had a set up similar to this. Traps for Zs, but easy enough for other humans to navigate if they paid attention.

"Have we completely dismissed the idea of a phone call?" Cassandra asked behind me, not convinced that we could make it.

"When you find me a phone that works then we can talk," I said turning to her before turning back to this man's yard, trying to figure out the lay out of the traps.

"This is your kind of set-up," Warren said as she walked up and kneeled down in-between 10k and myself, "How do you two think we get in?"

"Without us getting killed, do keep that in mind," Murphy said making his point clear. I turned around and eyeballed him, we had more pressing issues right now than his sass.

"Well, Homer's set-up is aimed at stopping Zs, not a team of people," I said looking over to Warren and 10k, "I made a setup like this once."

"If we keep a sharp eye out for landmines, trip wires," 10k finished for me, him and I always knew what the other was thinking.

"We'll be fine," Warren said looking in between 10k and myself. We both nodded our heads looking for her as well.

"Ok," she started as the three of us finally stood, "You three stay here, give us a 40 second head start. We'll flank him and come up from behind." I stayed behind with Doc, Murphy and Cassandra, giving the others there head start. I mentally counting down in my head until we could make our move. Motioning for the others to join me at the gate I moved the post out of the way, tossing it to the side.

"Watch for the mines," I whispered as the followed close behind me, pointing to my side as we passed one. I could see the other half of the group as they made their way onto the back porch. As we snuck our way closer to this man's home I stood as watch under an arch way motioning for the others to make their way. Doc was in front of me know, leaning against the wooden siding until the rest of us joined behind him, Cassandra and Murphy in line behind me. As Doc counted to three he made his way around the corner to sneak up onto the porch if need be. However, as soon as Doc made it around the corned, me not far behind him, he went flying back, from a boot straight to his chest. I couldn't help the yelp that came out of me, surprise plastered across my own face. I grabbed the revolver from my thigh, cocked it and was aimed at the man who had a shotgun trained on Doc.

"Don't move," this man yelled, as Doc was gasping for air, Cassandra at his side, "You have three seconds to tell me what you're doing here."

"One." I was racking my brain with a plan, not prepared to have to keep someone from getting shot.

"Two." Just when I thought things were about to go from bad to worse, relief ran through me as I saw 10k sneaking up behind Mr. Stubbins, knife out.

"Don't do that, sir," 10k said as he grabbed Homer by the shoulder, his largest knife out and at the man's throat. I kept my grip tight on my gun.

"Go ahead," Homer said almost like he had given up, "Do me a solid. Just don't leave me a Z."

"I would never do that Mr. Stubbins, we just need you help." 10k said still not moving from his position.

"Hello to you too," Doc said with sarcasm as he still laid on the ground. I couldn't help but turn around, looking at him on the ground, a small smile spread across my face.

…..

After some talking down, 10k got Homer to lower his gun as he lowered the knife at his throat. We all followed Homer into his home and the only thing I could think when I walked in was how wonder it looked. Organized, clean, almost like the apocalypse wasn't on the other side of the door that I just walked through. All his rice, flour and cans were neatly stacked on his shelves, maps and plans all around, along with a bottle of vodka I saw on the table. We all filed in in a line, 10k and I standing at the end of the counter under the archway connecting two rooms

"Grady was a good man," Homer started as he dropped a tub onto his table, "If anyone could SCRAM that reactor, it was him." Homer walked around the table placing a hand on Amelia shoulder, showing his sympathy for her.

"SCRAM?" I asked looking from 10k back to Homer, not knowing what was being said.

"Safety Control Rod Axe Man," Homer said explaining the acronym, "Goes back to the first reactors. The only safety system they had was literally a man with an axe, whose whole job in the event of a meltdown was to cut the rope holding fuel rods over the cooling pool." That made everything Wilbur was talking about make sense in what he was trying to do.

"That's what dad was trying to do," Amelia said catching on to the same thing I was.

"How much time do you have?" Homer asked looking from Amelia to our group.

"Umm," my brother said finally piping up, " How much time do _we_ have? You're in the soup with us, Homer."

"You seemed to have confused me with someone who gives a damn," Homer said anger returning to his eyes as he turned away from Amelia, them landing on Murphy.

"According to Grady, less than 40 hours," I said trying to calm the heat that was building in the room quickly.

"And we _do_ give a damn," Warren said as she walked around to Homer's left, "Now you're going to help us or are you gonna sit here and let us all die?" Homer sat there momentarily thinking that over like he really had to decide. He looked around to all of us, his eyes resting on 10k for a moment then made there way over to me as well.

"Well there's one thing we might try," Homer finally said, "But I'm gonna have to show you," he pushed himself off the table he was leaning on as he walked over and grabbed something else to toss onto the table we all stood around, "We're gonna need weapons, equipment. Come on, load up," Homer unzipped a small black bag he had just grabbed, "It's not as if I'm gonna be needing this stuff."

I watched as everyone else went through the bag quickly, grabbing all the ammo and guns they could before Warren zipped it up again. I was happy with everything I had and honestly not much room left for anything else other than food or water. That was when I looked over and saw Murphy pulling a blanket off what looked like boxes on top of boxes filled to the brim with more vodka.

"Hello vitamin V, the elixir of the zombie apocalypse," Murphy said as he unscrewed a bottle and started throwing it back. I quickly walked over to him, grabbing the bottle from his mouth and setting it on the table.

"You should know better," I said to him as I slapped it down on the table.

"I was drinking that," he said pouting to me as I turned and walked away looking for 10k. I needed someone's company that more common sense then my brother did at the moment.

"I don't care," I said as I turned and walked away trying to find 10k. walking through the kitchen and into what looked like a sun room I saw him standing over some documents. I quietly walked over, standing in between him and the telescope that was pointed out the window.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I leaned back against the table he was looking down to and crossing my arms, "I couldn't handle Murphy anymore, I felt my own IQ dropping listening to him complain." 10k smiled at that as he looked back down to the documents trying to figure out what they were.

"I have no idea what these are but they look cool, they could help us stop the reactor," he said just as Homer walked around the corner and into the room with us.

"You're looking at the original building plans for this reactor," Homer said as he made his way across the room, "I was part of the design team."

"That must have been pretty cool," I said with a smile, genuinely interested in what he was saying.

"You know," Homer said as he crossed his arms, looking from 10k to me, "The two of you remind me of my son and his wife." I could instantly feel my face turn red as I turned and looked at 10k, luckily whose face was nearly as red as mine.

"Oh, no, we aren't together," he said motioning between the two of us as he looked back over to Homer.

"Yea, sure, and I'm the Easter Bunny," Homer laughed.

"What is it with this town and the Easter Bunny?" I joked thinking back to what Wilbur had said not too long ago.

"They said that too at first, then six months later they ran away and got married," Homer smile thinking back to that happy time in his life, tears coming to his eyes.

"We heard about your son," I said quietly, Homer looking at me through tears.

"I'm sorry," 10k said trying to console him the best he could. We didn't know this man but I could tell 10k looked up to him after being told he reminds him of his son.

"There's nothing worse than outliving your own child," Homer said looking down to the ground, trying to force back the tears that were threatening to spill over now, "Nothing." He quickly walked out the room leaving 10k and I alone once again.

…..

"Northern Light, come in," Warren said as we all walked through the woods once again going into the hot zone.

"I don't know what you want with that old piece of junk, nobody to call," Homer said leading the group to the reactor.

"We got somebody that might pick up," I said as we came across a Z that was hanging onto the fence trying to get to us.

"Something wrong Homer?" Cassandra asked as she came to stand next to me. Homer shook his head, explaining how he felt and I had to agree with him. Homer nodded towards 10k, him taking that as the go ahead to give the Z in front of us mercy.

"Alright, back to business. From here on the area's hot right?" Homer asked looking around to all of us, I quickly nodded my head yes, "You got two clean rad suits in there. One for me and," Homer slowly made his way over to looking towards 10k, the realization just sitting me what he was wanting, "I need somebody to back me up."

"No," I said looking from 10k over to Homer, I couldn't take the chance to loose someone else.

"I'll go," Warren said stepping up to take his place.

"You can't go," Doc said stepping up as well, "Who's gonna get him to California if something goes wrong?" Warren turned to look at me.

"Don't look at me, he never listened when we were kids and that hasn't seemed to change much," I said knowing that if it was up to me, even my brother wouldn't listen.

"Ok, alright," Warren said realizing this was the only option we had, but I was still going to do what I could to make my opinion known.

"No," I said again, still no one listening to me.

"Just remember you have ammo now, but not an infinite supply," Warren said trying to prep him for what he was about to do, my voice drowning out.

…..

"So, what now?" Murphy asked angry that the plan didn't work. 10k and Homer had gotten back not long ago telling us what had happened and how they tried to use a little robot named Robbie, only for it to get ruined by Zs, "Plan B or is it C? Give me plan D, E, F?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Warren said walking up to Murphy trying to get him to calm down, "Not helpful." I stood next to my brother with my arms crossed honestly wondering the same thing. If this plan didn't work, what else could we do?

"All right," Homer said from the golf cart he was sitting on, "Robbie failed, but I can still do a manual SCRAM."

"How?" 10k said speaking up from his seat on the ground next to me, "That place is filled with Zs."

"Maybe go in heavier," I suggested, not willing to let 10k go in there alone again.

"Yea, take us along this time," Doc said supporting my idea.

"We probably only got one more shot at a SCRAM," Homer said as he stood, taking a canteen of water from Cassandra.

"But won't you need heavier suits to do something like that?" I asked, not totally convinced this would work. Homer nodded his head and he gulped down some water.

"And where do we find those?" 10k asked still sitting on the ground.

"In the lab, not far from where we lost Robbie. Four can go in," Homer said pointing down to the suits that were currently laying on the ground that him and 10k just took off, "Two in these suits, me and the kid in the heavies." I didn't like that idea, that made me nervous.

"Okay," Murphy said not convinced with this either, "But what happens if plan C doesn't work and we wind up with our very own Fukushima Chernobyl whatever?"

"You mean what happens to you?" Cassandra said with an attitude.

"Hey," I said looking at her, "That's a bit uncalled for."

"Yea, I didn't ask for the job of saving the human race," Murphy said leaning forward slightly, getting defensive.

"Hey, you're just as guilty, you can tone it down a bit," I said placing my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. Something I seemed to be having to do a lot lately. Cassandra only rolled her eyes and huffed as she walked away, over next to Warren.

"What about Amelia?" I said thinking out loud. Warren seemed to catch on to what I was thinking, however Amelia seemed to look a little worried.

"Would you be willing to fly him out of the radiation zone?" Warren asked as we all looked to Amelia for an answer.

"Actually, to be honest, I don't have enough fuel," she admitted, "I lied to my dad or else he would never have let me stay behind." I let out a frustrated sigh, not knowing what else our next move could be.

"Okay, a buddy and I once converted a Dodge Dart to run on alcohol. A light plane engine isn't that different and you had a serious supply of vodka back at the house," Warren said being the bright mind in this situation. Homer nodded telling Warren that she was more than welcome to it.

"Okay," Warren said getting her mind reeling, telling us all where we needed to go, "Doc and Cassandra, you go with Homer and 10k, you cover them. Murphy, Amelia and Raven come with me."

"Given we have no other choices, I shall embrace the inevitable," Doc said as he raised his canteen to the group as everyone piled onto the golf cart. I quickly turned to 10k as he stood next to me.

"You better make it out of there in one piece," I said turning to him. He gave me a smile as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"If this works, we'll meet back here to celebrate, come on guys," Warren said hollering after us, the rest of them waiting for us to pile on with them. Homer watching us with a smile on his face.

…

The four of us sped off as fast as we could after dropping Homer, 10k, Doc and Cassandra off as close to the door as we could. We quickly grabbed as many boxes of vodka as we could fit onto the cart, Murphy however making things harder not wanting to lift a finger and only drink his fuel.

"Please be advised we have entered the tunnel to the reactor core. Over and out," Doc said as he came over the radio. I let out a sigh of relief knowing they were ok.

"Let's see what's going on with this baby," Warren said as she jumping up quickly, walking over to the engine of the plane. Amelia grabbing the vodka that was sitting in the back.

"So Amelia, my dear," Murphy said as he got up with a bottle in his hand that was nearly half empty already, "Where might we be headed in this fine piece of aeronautical hardware? Considering it's only my life and the human race at stake."

"Murphy stop being so melodramatic," I said as I helped carry boxes of alcohol to Warren for her to fill up once she converted the engine.

"Don't get mad at me just 'cause your boyfriend is in the reactor plant," he said as he slumped back down on the cart.

"He isn't my boyfriend," I said, my face slightly heated and turning red. Murphy only grunted as he threw back the bottle again, taking a big gulp.

"Sheridan, Wyoming," Amelia finally said. I was silently thanking her for directing my brothers attention somewhere else than me at the moment. She went on to explain that it would be far enough away from the fallout and her and her father had heard there were humans there.

"I just hope it works," Murphy said not thinking this would work and if it did it would be a miracle.

"Piece of cake, all I need is some tools," Warren said as she rubbed her hands on a rag that was nearby.

"Murphy," I said walking over to him and taking the bottle out of his mouth, again, "Would you stop drinking your fuel and help me fill the damn tank?"

"I don't know where the tank is," he said genuinely upset that I took it.

"Well, it's not in your mouth," I said as I grabbed a couple more bottles, taking them to where I had placed the others.

…..

It wasn't long until Warren said she had fixed it and we were in business. Filling the tank to the fullest that we could we made our way out to the field behind the hanger, Murphy loading his backpack into it. I grabbed the last couple bottles of vodka that we had in the cart, taking them over to where my brother was so I could store them on the plane. Warren had walked around to the other side to say her goodbyes to Amelia, giving her some last minute advice.

"Well, big brother," I said as I turned around to face him, unexpectedly getting choked up slightly.

"Don't be like that," he said softly as he patted me on the shoulder looking down to me as I cleared my throat.

"We finally meet up again and now we have to go separate ways again," I said as I put my own hand on his that was still on my shoulder.

"I'll see you in California," he said as he pulled me into a hug. Murphy had never been someone to show their emotions and I always took advantage of it when he did, even when we were small.

After saying my goodbyes to Murphy and Amelia I walked over to the cart again, rubbing the tears from my face. I was going to miss the pain in my ass that my brother was but I knew I would see him again, at least I hoped I would.

…

Sucking up the emotions I was feeling Warren joined me on the cart as we watched Amelia and Murphy take off. We quickly took off again, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Doc, this is Warren and Raven back at the plant," Warren said into her radio as we pulled up next to some abandoned trucks.

"Hello, Roberta, welcome back," Doc responded, "Please be advised we're now entering the reactor core on the other side of the facility."

"Is there anything we can do?" Warren asked as we listening to what he had to say.

"Oh, just the usual prayer," Doc joked, "What's the status of that precious cargo?" As Warren was on the radio I walked over to the trucks trying to figure out which one would be the escape vehicle.

"Yea, he is airborne," Warren said getting off the cart and trying to get ahold of Citizen Z again, "Alright Ray, which one of these fine vehicles is our ride out of here?" Warren asked as she made her way over to me as I went through both trucks.

"Well, the silver one seems the most promising," I said as I through the back door open just as three Zs came around one of the buildings. Luckily whoever this man was he was quick to answer this time.

"I need a little information on glowing zombie," Warren said after they made introductions.

"Okay," he said through the static on the radio, "Checking zombie-pedia."

"Really?" I asked confused as I turned around to Warren as she shrugged and shook her head.

"It's called 'Angel's Glow.' Comes from nematode bacteria," he explained as the Zs started to get really close now. I pulled out a knife from my boot, not wanting to waste any ammo unless I just had to, "Somehow the radiation affects zombie skin and lets bacteria grow there. The bacteria grows when exposed to high levels of radiation."

"That's great and everything but are they hot or not?" I asked taking the radio from Warren as she pulled out her machete, I just wanted to get to the point. I didn't need the whole back story, I only wanted the summary.

"Don't let them spatter you," he said almost too late for us. Luckily I was quick enough to pull out my revolver and take out the closest one as Warren took out the next. Aiming and shooting I shot the last one, blood and brains splattering against the side of the building behind it.

"Are you still there?" I heard on the radio that I had thrown to the ground.

"Yea," Warren said as she picked it up and handed it over to me.

"We don't have anywhere else to be," I said, looking back at the get away truck.

…..

It wasn't much longer until we saw Doc and Cassandra make there way out of the building. I was happy to see them safe and alive but my mind immediately went to 10k and if he was safe.

"Guys," I yelled as I ran up to them, wrapping Doc in a tight hug, "Where's Homer and 10k? Did they make it?"

"They are on their way there now, they should be coming over the radio any second," Doc explained as he held out the radio, all of us listening to the gunshots as 10k killed the Zs they came across. I walked with Doc and Cassandra down to the small creek as they washed their skin off, trying their best to get rid of the feeling of radiation. I was zoned in on what was being said over the radio I hadn't noticed I started pacing back and forth. For the most part all I could hear was gunshots and doors slamming opened and closed, that was until I hear someone grunting and a gunshot like something bad had happened. My mind went into overdrive and my heart started pounding.

"What's wrong, what happened," I asked as I walked up to Doc, who was still holding the radio. He only shrugged as he held the radio out so we could all hear.

"That guy came out of nowhere, I couldn't move fast enough," 10k said.

"It's one of those good news, really, really bad news things. The suit is breached," I heard Homer say.

'Whose suit is ripped?" I asked frantically, I was frustrated it wasn't getting any answers.

"Can I tape it?" 10k asked.

"Son, I've accumulated so many rads in my life I was probably a dead man the moment I walked through the gate," Homer said, I could hear the sorrow in his voice and I felt for him.

"There has to be something I can do," 10k pleaded. He always had such a good heart and was a genuinely good person.

"Aren't you going to add to your count?" Homer joked, even on the brink of death.

"Two thousand three hundred and sixteen," I said before we heard 10k say anything over the radio. Doc and Cassandra both turned and looked at me as 10k repeated the same number I just said. We sat there as Homer and 10k tried to pep talk the other trying to build there courage to move on.

"You need to go on for all of us," Homer said giving 10k the courage he needed, "And especially for that girl. The two of you, live the life my son and his wife couldn't." My head immediately shot up to the two standing in front of me, the two of them staring back to me as well. I stood straight again, listening to the two of them make the rest of the way to the reactor cooling pool, finally getting the problem fixed. However, another problem arose when I heard Homer tell 10k he wanted him to give him mercy. I knew 10k couldn't do it, he already killed his father once and this man was like a second chance that got ripped out from under him again. 10k pleaded with him not to make it do it, only for Homer to do it himself, dropping into the cooling pool, getting cooked instantly. I heard 10k yell to him over the radio and my heart split in two hearing the desperation in his voice, even over the static. I couldn't handle the heartbreak anymore and quickly turned on my heels looking for Warren before she left on the golf cart. Asking her if I could tag along she nodded her head as I sat down on the passenger seat.

Her and I made our way around the compound on the golf cart, making our way back to the gate we came in earlier that day. We knew Doc and Cassandra would be there and 10k would be coming out that way and I planned on seeing him walk out alive.

As we pulled up it looked like he had already made it out the door but not yet to the gate.

"Here he comes," Doc said quietly turning to us all as he got ready to open the gate and give him back his bag. However, as 10k made it through the gate Doc handed him his bag only for him to throw it down on the ground violently still walking like he was on a mission. That was until he walked right up to me, placing both his hands on the side of my face, his lips crashing into mine. I didn't know what to think, honestly my brain couldn't even process what had just happened, but I wasn't about to pull away.

"You go, kid," Doc said behind us as he whistled. Pulling away I looked up at 10k seeing the dried tears that were on his cheeks from the moments that had just happened not long ago.

"I'm sorry about Homer," I said quietly enough only for him to hear it. He was about to say something when Doc came walking around the two of us, joining Warren on the cart.

"You remind me of my ex-wife, back from Costco," Doc said throwing his bag down.

"Who would marry you?" Warren asked as she turned around, visibly disturbed by what Doc just told her.

"Several women I'll have you know," Doc said turning back to her as well, offended by her comment.

"So did it all work? Are we safe?" I asked as I turned back to the reactors.

"From the meltdown, nothing else," Cassandra said, full of joy once again.

"Is this a battery charger?" Doc asked as he looked at everything that Warren had piled onto the back of the golf cart, "So we cant get back onto the trail but where to? We've lost patient zero." I immediately felt a tinge of emotion at that thought but it was quickly cut short when as if almost on cue Murphy came walking up the hill in front of us.

"Great news," he said out of breath as he dramatically walked towards us, "The vodka made perfect fuel for about ten minutes!"

"What happened?" I asked as I left my spot next to 10k to walk over to my brother I thought I had lost once again.

"Crash landing, about a hundred miles out of town," my brother explained. I was impressed, I didn't know he could even move that much.

"Wow, you covered a lot of ground," Doc said behind me, just as impressed as I was.

"Or ten miles," Murphy said as he took off his jacket, throwing it over my head like he used to when we were younger, "It felt like a hundred." Immediately he made his way to the cart, throwing himself down in a seat and opening another bottle of vodka, throwing it back.

"Well, what happened to Amelia?" I asked as I removed his jacket, only to get my answer as a Z that looked strangely a lot like her walking in front of me. I quickly pulled out my revolver again aiming it at her.

"You just let her follow you?" I yelled turning back to the cart towards Murphy.

"I couldn't give her mercy, that didn't feel right but this did," he said, looking like he couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking. Just as Warren walked towards me, nodded her head for me to give Amelia mercy, Murphy jumped up from the cart, running in front of me.

"She is not hurting us," he pleaded, "I don't know, maybe it's time for a different kind of mercy." He recited the same words he had told me earlier and I knew something was wrong with him. We all stared at him in disbelief as he turned and looked at Amelia again. I lowered my gun and placed it back in my thigh holder turning to pile onto the cart with everyone else.

"Climb aboard," Warren said as she got in the driver seat. I watched as Murphy raised his bottle to Amelia as she reached out towards him before he climbed in the passenger seat.

We all sat down in silence, tired and shell shocked from the events that took place today. However, we were back at square one now, no car and still 2,000 miles from saving humanity.


	10. Chapter 10

Once we got back into town from the reactors we had to search the town for a vehicle that worked, or at least one that had some gas that we could take. However, it was becoming evident the more we searched that the thought of making it back to our truck was getting more and more distant.

"Now that's more like it," I heard Doc say down the street from the car that 10k and I were currently searching for anything and everything. Hopping out of the car and looking to Doc I saw the he had managed to get a Chevrolet Suburban to start up as Warren dropped the hood, dusting off her hands.

"Come on now guys, let's pile in," Warren said as she jumped into the driver seat, Doc moving over to the passenger seat. 10k and I both ran over, opening the back door, the two of us threw our few weapons in before we jumped in. Sitting in the very back row, Murphy and Cassandra were sitting in front of us, Doc and Warren in the front seats.

As we pulled out of the town I noticed we were going a different way then the truck. I immediately looked out the window then pushed my way almost over the seat, in-between Cassandra and Murphy.

"Umm," I said laughing slightly nervous, "Isn't the truck the other way?"

"We don't have time to go back for it," Warren said turning around momentarily turning around then back to the road, "We have a truck that runs, that's good enough for me."

"But what about all my weapons? I left my entire bag back there, my bow, my arrows," I said pleading with Warren to turn around, but she wouldn't hear of it. Saying that it was too risky to turn around now and that while we had been looking through cars she had gotten a call from Citizen Z giving her coordinates and telling her that we needed to head there asap. I slumped back, sitting next to 10k, sad that I would never get to see those weapons again. I had worked hard to get those weapons and keep ahold of them, my bow being the most precious of them all.

"Maybe you'll find another bow," 10k said quietly beside me.

"I hope so, I can't be letting you get all the credit for sniping Z's," I said smiling at him, knowing that he was trying his best to cheer me up.

…

We had been driving for a while now, 10k standing up with the sunroof open so he could be on watch for Z's. I was leaned up against the window, watching as the world went by quickly. I had no idea where we were, nothing but flat land all around us, the occasional wood and barbwire fence passing by.

"I need to pee," my brother announced as we passed yet another large rock on the side of the road.

"Well, you can hold it," I said not looking away from the window.

"No, he is probably right, we should stretch our legs and take a quick break," Warren said as she slowed down, coming to a stop at a fence. 10k ducked down as I opened the back hatch, the both of us getting out of the car and stretching. Looking down at myself I realized I looked pretty rough. The crop top I was wearing was still covered in blood, my jeans sporting new holes and blood stains that weren't there the last time I noticed. Shrugging it off for now I turned and leaning against the bumper with 10k watching as the others go their separate ways to either walk or pee. However it wasn't long until all of a sudden we heard someone yell. Running around the car we both saw Cassandra on the ground clutching her leg.

"Cassandra, are you alright?" I asked as I ran up to her. Looking down at her I noticed the gash she had in her leg, covered in blood, "What happened?"

"Part of the fence had fallen and I didn't see it," she said as she grabbed ahold of my arms as I helped her up. 10k was quick to her other side as we both walked her to the back of the SUV, sitting her in the back so she could stretch out her leg.

"What happened?" Warren asked as the rest of the group made their way back to the car as well. Cassandra recapped the story again for the others as 10k sat in the back with her, my brother and I in the middle row. Quickly pulling out the bandana I had in my bag I handed it to 10k, him taking it to tie around her thigh to help stop the bleeding. We were quickly on the road again, a little pep in our step now that we had an emergency.

…

About another hour later we had finally made it to the building that Citizen Z had mentioned, him giving us more instructions on where we needed to go next. He told Warren about a man named Chester and how he would help us in our mission. I had to admit I was excited to meet someone new, someone who was actually living.

Walking through the maze of hallways I was wondering if we would ever get to the right room. Cassandra and 10k behind me as he had to help her walk, her leg slowly getting worse and infected. I had out my revolver, not knowing what lurked around the corner. As Warren stopped at the end of the hall to keep her data and make sure we were going to right way I saw a door to my right. Pushing the door opened I looked around before walking in fully.

"Where are you going?" 10k asked quietly him and Cassandra both turning to me.

"I'm just looking, I'll just be a minute," I said as I shut the door behind me before anyone could protest. The room was in tatters, desks overturned and papers everywhere. The filing cabinet looked like it had been pushed to the side at one point to block the door. Placing my gun on my thigh I looked through the room, trying to get a feel of where we were. However, everything I looked at I could read, no distinct markings or logos on anything. Not finding anything worth taking I deciding to make my way back to the group.

Walking out the door I noticed the group had moved on, 10k and Cassandra walking around the corner right before disappearing. Jogging back up to them 10k turned and looked at me as the group came to another stop.

"Stop right there," Warren said as her and Doc held up their guns to the new people. Almost immediately we all realized it was Mack and Addy.

"It's the damn wonder twins," Murphy said as he got a flashlight to the face. Everyone instantly dropped their guns walking up to the two. Everyone smiled as Mack and Addy walked up to the group, Addy coming around to hug everyone.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok," I said as I walked up to Addy as I gave her a quick but tight hug. She was almost like a sister to me, and I was glad her and Mack were still alive.

"Citizen Z send you guys?" Mack asked as he stood next to me after giving me a light hug.

"Yea, he told us there was food and somebody named Chester who could help us out," Cassandra said as she managed to stand on her own for a minute.

"Yea, he told us that too, but we are starting to have our doubts," Mack said as his eyes bounced around us all.

"Okay, well he should be, guess what, right down there," Warren said pointing just down the hall, "Let's hit it." We all quickly followed behind her, Addy quickly walking up to the front of the group as Mack hung behind a little. 10k was quick at Cassandra's side again as he helped her walk down the hall, Mack and I close behind them.

"Hey, hey," Mack said as he grabbed my arm, holding me behind the group slightly, "What happened to her?" He nodded his head towards Cassandra.

"She got her leg caught on a piece of barbed wire," I explained as we slowly caught up with the rest of the group, "Now it's all infected." Mack nodded his head as he got in line behind everyone else. By the time we had caught up Warren was knocking on what I assumed was the door she had been looking for. As she opened the door and we all piled in I saw what looked like a man sitting in an office chair. However, he looked to be dead.

"Looks like we found Chester," Addy said as she walked into the room, "Hello, Chester." She stood next to him looking down at his body in the chair before she took out her bat, beating Chester in the head until he was unrecognizable. Walking in and standing in-between Mack and 10k I watched the scene unfold in front of me. I could tell something was wrong with her. She didn't act like this before we all got separated and it was surprising to see her like this. Looking over to Mack he looked like he was tired and not at all shocked by her new behavior.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the apocalypse," Murphy said to Warren as the whole group turned and stared at Addy.

"What happened to you guys out there?" I asked Mack as I leaned over to him. He looked down at the ground before he answered me.

"She's working through some stuff?" he said quietly, "You know how things can catch up with you." I nodded my head knowing what he was talking about. Being alone for as long as I was before I met up with anyone I had my moments where I was on the brink of a break down. The night I had met Hayley was the night I went on a rampage, killing anything and everything in sight after killing over half a bottle of rum.

"Chester?" we all heard behind us. Turning around and expecting someone to be behind us, I turned around to an empty room, "You got them yet? You have my team yet?" Listening closer it seemed like the voice I was hearing was in another room, almost like it was on a TV or something. Looking around to the rest of the group I followed Mack and Warren as they walked into the other room.

"Warren, Addy, guys?" he said excitedly from the TV above us, "Hey, hey, up here!" As we piled into the room I stood next to 10k and the wall, "It's your old pal, Citizen Z. Oh, it's everyone, hi! Addy, looking gorgeous as always." Looking over to Addy she smiled at him as Mack almost seemed to get defensive, "You must be Mack. Huh, thought you'd be taller."

"Thought you'd be old enough to shave," Mack said trying to challenge the man.

"Alright boys, put the rulers away," I joked as the two men tried to size each other up, even over a computer screen. Finally looking up to the screen I noticed who I was standing in front of, kind of.

"Simon?" I asked out loud pushing my way to the front of the group, grabbing the attention of the man on the screen.

"Raven, oh my God is that really you?" he asked excitedly looking down at me, "Oh man, I haven't seen you since we ha…"

"Had that class together," I interrupted and finished for him. He gave me a confused look before deciding it better to just play along.

"Yea, yea that class," he said before moving on to the next person in the group. I looked away, everyone looking at me confused as well, but none of them saying anything, "Hey Murphy, squeeze in so I can see you." However, once Murphy moved over next to me to be in view of the camera I saw Citizen Z's smile fade, but he quickly caught himself, "Looking good, uh, sir. Anyways, guess what guys, I have good news. California is back, they are alive and well, or at least most of them. But they are getting ready and the dream is alive, all thanks to yours truly. That's good news, right?"

"Good news would be a package of Oreos and a couple gallons of milk," 10k said from his spot behind me, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, right, down the same hall, second door on the right," he said as he seemed to be scanning the screen looking at something before his attention came back to us, "Should be everything you need. Hopefully even some Nilla Wafers." Citizen Z smiled at me, remembering that they were always my favorite cookie. I snapped my fingers pointing at him as I winked, following the rest of the group out the door. However, once I got out into the other room my brother was staring at me, and he didn't look happy. Quickly I grabbed 10k's arm, dragging him down the hall with me to find the food Citizen Z had mentioned I wanted to get away from the prying eyes of my brother.

….

Once we filled our bags full once again, resting momentarily, we decided it was time to get a move on. I knew we needed to get my brother to California soon, he was starting to change and I didn't think it was for the better, if it was possible he was getting worse.

Once in the truck, 10k and I threw in the bags we had and sat in our usual places. I was leaned up against the window again, my legs out stretched in front of me, 10k standing looking out the sunroof again. I had almost willed myself to sleep when all of a sudden, a rancid smell hit me like a brick wall. Pulling my jacket up over my nose I looked to everyone, trying to find out who the culprit was. But i should have known it was my brother, seeing him nearly shove his entire hand into a can, shoving his mouth full of its contents. Watching him I quickly ducked under the headrest of the seat in front of me, knowing that that smell would probably be enough for me to puke right then and there.

"Whoa, Warren, slow up here will ya," Doc said as she slowed down slightly. Looking to out my window I saw the zombie remains of what looked to be a little boy. It made me sad seeing him there, that innocent little boy laying there.

"It's just a kid," I said sadly as we finally drove past him.

"It's not a kid, it's zombie roadkill," Murphy said like it was nothing. I turned from the window to look at him. I couldn't believe that he would say something like that. Actually i could, it _was_ Murphy after all.

As we kept driving we passed a road sign, Salt Lake City 251 miles, and another little boy.

"Another little boy," I said as I crawled to the other window to get a better look.

"Not anymore," Murphy said. The only thing i could do was roll my eyes at him. I learned early in our childhood there wasn't much to be done about what would come out of his mouth sometimes.

"Stop," Addy said finally speaking up from her seat in front of me, "Warren, stop, he is just a boy, stop!" Warren nearly had to slam on the breaks, Addy jumping out before the truck had even come to a full stop. I watched from my window as Addy walked up to the zombie boy, raising her bat above her head to give him mercy only to freeze last second.

"What happened?" I asked looking to Mack next to me, "Why did she freeze?"

"I don't know," he said looking like he was about to start panicking. However, his panic quickly boiled over as he stood, pushing his way through the sunroof yelling for her. Luckily that seemed to pull her back to reality as she quickly brought her bat down, giving the Z mercy. Warren jumped out of the truck, walking over to Addy, making sure she was ok, but I knew better, she was far from ok.

…..

"Heads up, we got a live one," Warren said as we drove down the road. It had been a while since the last little boy and I was glad we managed to find this boy in time.

"Another sad kid in a weird flowered shirt," Doc said as he leaned forward trying to get a better look.

"I got this one," Warren said as she jumped out of the truck again, walking over to the boy. We all watched her through the windows trying to reason with the boy, finally being able to get him into the truck.

"Hey, man," Mack said as the boy sat in the seat in front of him. I smiled at the boy as he smiled back at me, everyone giving him hellos and smiling as well.

We drove for a long while before we made it to anything that reassembled a town or that people even lived there.

"Turn left then it's just up here," the little boy said as we made it up to a gravel road. Looking around out my window it didn't even look like anyone lived within miles of the place.

"Is anyone even home?" I asked as we passed an old rusted sign that said, 'NO TRESPASSING.'

"Doesn't look like it," Mack said next to me as we leaned forward to see what was happening in front of us. As we came to a stop we all looked around then to Warren for answers and a plan.

"Mack, you want to check it out?" She finally said.

"Yea," he answered her as he hopped out the back door, raising it up.

"Keep an eye on him," I said tugging lightly on 10k's pant leg. He looked down at me and nodded his head as I went back to watching the events unfold outside. However, out of nowhere people began showing up on the top of the cliff.

"Get back in the truck," one of the women yelled. Looking around I saw several women, all of them having guns aimed at Mack, "You're not welcome here."

…..

"Hold on, hold on," Mack said as he looked around to the women around him, placing his gun away, hands high in the air, "We're friendly, we just…" he started but was interrupted by a bullet colliding into the ground just inches from his feet, "Stop! Stop! It's fine, just listen to me for a second. We have…." once again another bullet hit the ground, merely inches from him.

"Cassandra, open the door for him," I nearly yelled.

"I thought you said they were friendly Sam," Mack said obviously irritated by the gunfire. Warren finally decided it was time for her to take matters into her own hands, jumping out of the car.

"Don't shoot, please," she said as she walked in front of the truck, "We have your boy, we have Sam." Waving over to the group Sam quickly got out of the truck, adjusting his backpack.

"Hold your fire," I heard a woman yell as I got out of the back of the truck and walked over to Mack, making sure he was ok, "Open the gate." As the gates opened I watched as an elderly woman walked out, flanked by other younger women closer to my age. They all had guns except for the woman who Sam called Helen. Sam tried his best to fight for us as he told her all we wanted was some food and water. She smiled down at him as she rested a hand on his shoulder but I could tell someone was a little off, almost like she was either surprised to see him or really didn't want to see him. As little Sam ran off, Doc managed to get Cassandra out of the truck and walked over to the group standing in front of Helen.

"Thank you for bringing him back," she said flatly, "Sometimes our kids get cabin fever and decide to go exploring." I stepped forward about to tell her I didn't believe her bull but Mack rested a hand on my shoulder and shook his head telling me to keep my cool.

"What happened to your leg?" Helen asked as she noticed the blood on Cassandra's pants.

"It's infected," Cassandra explained leaning on Doc again.

"Oh, that could be dangerous," Helen said as she seemed to only talk to the women in our group.

"Yea, it could," I said with an air of sarcasm as she glanced my way, my arms crossed against my chest.

"We can help you," Helen said ignoring my snide comment, "You have arrived at the Sister of Mercy."

"Anytime now," Murphy yelled as he opened his door and leaned out.

"You don't have to stay," Helen said as she eyeballed my brother.

"Actually, yes he does," Warren said as she turned from my brother back to Helen as she took a deep breath, "We're a team."

"You are?" Helen asked laughing to herself lightly.

"Yes," I yelled to her again, over her attitude.

"Well, team or not, you'll need to split up. Women and children only here," she announced. I knew I must have looked shocked as I looked around to our group. Was this lady actually crazy? Yes, yes, was the answer to that, "You can go in with your friend but your men must stay here, outside the wall. We will give you 24 hours, you can rest and eat then you will have to leave us." Looking around to the group I had decided I was staying outside this wall.

"That's very kind of you," Warren said as she decided that was best for Cassandra, "And you are?"

"Helen," she said as she took Warren's outstretched hand. After introductions Addy walked over, taking Cassandra from Doc as he walked back over to the truck to join the few of us who were staying behind.

"Addy," Mack said distressed as he walked up closer to them, Warren turning around to him.

"It's ok, I've got her," Warren said trying to reassure him the best she could before she turned and walked through the gates. Helen then turned and looked at us once again.

"Aren't you coming?" Helen asked as she looked right at me.

"I'd rather not," I said as I took a step back closer to the truck with my arms still over my chest. Helen didn't push any farther, only stared at me as she smirked and turned to her group as the gates shut behind her.

…..

"Well, this just blows," Doc said as we walked back to the truck as 10k jumped out of the back, walking over to stand in between Mack and me.

"I agree, but now we have 24 hours to burn," I said as I leaned against the truck.

"Why didn't you go?" Mack asked me as him and Doc started getting out rope and a couple tarps.

"Are you kidding me? I could smell the crazy cult leader on the lady even this far away," I joked getting a chuckle from Mack, "Here let me help." I walked over to one end of the tarp as I held it high above my head as I shut it in the door as Doc tied the other end to two sticks they found, making a jerry-built tent. Standing back and inspecting the work that we just did Doc clapped a hand on my shoulder telling me him and I made a good team. I laughed at him as Murphy came up behind me complaining, again.

"These women give me the creeps," he said as I turned around and looked up at him, "And that blonde one keeps looking at me." I peaked around him as I looking in the direction he had just come from to see the back of a blonde woman as she turned to walk away from us.

"Don't get down on yourself like that man," Doc said as he walked over to my brother, "You are a perfect hunk of man meat and don't you ever forget it." I couldn't help the belly laughter that escaped me. Looking over to Murphy and the annoyed look on his face I couldn't help but nearly double over in laughter.

"Don't quit your day job," Murphy mumbled under his breath as he turned and walked away from us to a tent that Mack had just made, originally for all of us to sleep in tonight.

"Is there really all women in there?" 10k asked walking up to us, his cheeks a little red from embarrassment.

"Enjoy your imagination kid," Doc said smiling at him, "That's probably all you're going to get, unless of course you keep kissing on Raven like you have been." Doc looked between the two of us with a smile on his face, 10k so embarrassed he just turned and walked away.

"Did I miss something important?" Mack asked as he leaned against the truck looking at Doc and myself.

"Just because he got one out of me doesn't mean the next will be that easy," I joked glancing over my shoulder to the sniper as he absent mindedly kicked around a rock. But who was kidding, I knew if that ever happened again I wasn't going to argue.

"Well, am I going to get an explanation?" Mack asked looking between Doc and me with his eyebrows raised.

"I'll let you handle this one," I said to Doc as I made my escape to the back of the truck to hide away for the moment. I took a deep breath as I decided to take out my weapons, doing an inventory now that I didn't have my weapons bag.

Laying out each knife from my boots along with the knife from my belt loop, my ax, Bretta and revolver I had them all spread out looking them over. I was impressed with the eight weapons I had, although I missed my bow most of all. I huffed, pushing away the thought of someone going through my weapons bag right now. I looked down at myself finally getting a break to see what kind of shape I was in. My hair was a tangled mess as I decided to just throw it in a messy bun, my jeans sporting rips and stains I hadn't seen before. Looking to my shoulder it was still caked in blood, deciding it was time to change my crop top. I looked around and made sure no one could see me as I quickly stripped out of my top, grabbing the first shirt in my bag that my hand landed on. Luckily with this heat it was my favorite grey tank. Slipping it on I noticed how much weight I must have lost since the apocalypse started since the sleeves hung down farther than normal, the sides of my bra noticeable. Shrugging off the thought I put on my army jacket and rolled up the sleeves, placing all my knives back in my combat boots and my belt loop. Guns and ax back in their homes as well as I walked around back to the front of the truck seeing the blonde that Murphy had been talking about earlier holding what looked like pie.

"...and those eyes," she was finishing when I walked up. I didn't know what she wanted or who she was looking for but all I cared about was the pie she was holding.

"10k hold my calls, wake me up after the apocalypse," Murphy said as he crawled into the makeshift tent. Looking to my right I saw my brother disappear, as the blonde woman looked towards him as well.

"I'm going to go give him a piece of this," she said as she shoved one of the plates of pie into Doc's arms as she quickly walked away. I watched her as she made her way passed 10k and to the tent that Murphy just crawled into.

"Beat it kid," Murphy said making 10k walk back to the truck, standing next to me. Watching for only a moment longer as the blonde lady crawled into the tent too I knew what was about to happen and I really didn't want to see or hear any of that.

"Ok, how about some pie," I said taking the plate from Doc, trying my best to pull away from the scene that was about to unfold, "I think I have some spoons somewhere."

"You guys go ahead," Doc said as he turned to walk the other way.

"Where are you going?" Mack asked turning to Doc as 10k and headed to the tailgate to start chowing down, just out of earshot from Doc.

Climbing into the back of the truck once again I sat with my back to the middle seats as 10k sat on the edge of the tailgate. Holding my hand out to him he knew what I was asking for as he handed me my bag, digging through it for something that at least resembled a utensil. Finally finding some spoons as Mack walked around the corner I handed the both of them one as Mack plopped down on the tailgate.

"Oh my Lord," I said as I finally shoveled a spoonful into my mouth. Getting grunts of agreement from the boys in front of me we sat in silence enjoying the food. However, it was short lived when Doc came running around the corner.

"We got to burn this joint guys, time to motor," Doc said as he came around the corner of the truck.

"What did you see?" Mack asked as he sat down his spoon. Seeing the two men distracted I took my opportunity to get a spoon full of pie, listening to Doc.

"Zombie bear," he said nervously. Before we had enough time to process what he had just told us we heard what sounded like a car coming from the gate.

"Someone is coming," I said as I turned and looked over the seat I was leaning on. Turning to watch the two Jeeps as they drove by I noticed Addy and Warren in the back of the second car. Confused myself, I turned and look at Mack as he leaned on his legs as we watched them drive away.

"They wouldn't just leave us would they?" Doc asked as he turned back to us.

"No," Mack said almost like he was trying to convince himself more than us, "Addy doesn't go anywhere without me."

"Well she just did," I said as I laid my hand on Mack's shoulder. He nodded his head at me and I knew he was trying to figure out what was going on. I quickly grabbed my bag going through it trying to find another spoon to give to Doc. He gladly accepted it as Mack finally seemed to come back to us as he turned back to the pie.

"So what do you guys think about the Citizen Z guy?" Mack asked as he finished the pie and leaned against the frame of the truck.

"What I want to know is how you know him," Doc said pointing his spoon at me. I stopped chewing the piece I had in my mouth and looked around at the three men sitting and standing around me.

"We, umm," I stuttered trying to think, "We had a class together in college before the apocalypse." They all stared at me like they didn't believe me, "What?"

"You're lying," 10k said from my left. I turned and looked at him before looking to Mack and Doc as well.

"Ok, fine," I said giving up, setting down my spoon in the pan, "We did know each other from before everything. And technically we did have a class together together, until we got kicked out of the college altogether."

"Why did you get kicked out?" Mack asked as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Let's just say the Board of Education doesn't like it when you hack their system," I said with a smile as I took another bite of pie, "But more importantly the Pentagon especially doesn't like it. When we hacked into the Board of Education we noticed an email that seemed odd, almost like it was out of place, talking about what to do with the students and faculty in case of a biological outbreak. He couldn't stop thinking about it, so we decided one of us would hack into the CDC the other into the Pentagon."

"What happened?" Mack asked as he finally sat back putting down his spoon and crossing his arms, "Why did he end up with the government and not you?"

"He took the fall for me," I said looking down, I was never happy that he did that, "When we were sitting in jail he told them it was all him and his lawyer managed to get them to cut a deal. They seemed desperate for help, but after that I never heard from him. Although with the apocalypse starting almost right after hearing from anyone was nearly impossible."

Just when Mack looked like he was going to ask another question we heard someone coming down the road again. Looking up we all noticed the same jeeps from earlier plus some motorcycles. As the second jeep drove by it stopped next to the truck as Warren jumped out the back, walking up to us all.

"We've got to get out of here," Warren said as she came to a stop in front of Doc.

"Yea, I know," he said with an air of sarcasm, "I saw the bear."

"That's not the problem," she said trying to reel us into reality.

"If a zombie bear isn't the problem then what is?" I asked completely shocked that Warren didn't even seemed bothered by that fact. However I realized what the problem was when Warren glanced over to Mack, it was Addy.

"I need to see her," he said as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"She is in a weird place Mack," Warren said trying to warn him, "I've been there, it won't be easy getting her back."

"Doesn't matter," he said shaking his head, "I need to see her."

Warren took a deep breath as she looked around at all of us, trying to figure out our next move.

"Pack up and be ready to leave," she finally told us as she focused in on Mack again, "And I will do my best to get her out but you may have a decision to make."

After that Warren made her way back into the gate. We all watched her leave until the gate behind her closed once again. After a second of deciding what to do, Mack and Doc got out of the back of the truck and made their way to the front, breaking down the small fort we had put together. I decided I might as well get out and help when I felt a hand snake around my upper arm. Turning around to face 10k he drew his hand back, clutching the gun across his chest nervously.

"I'm glad everything happened the way it did, that you're here and not where Citizen Z is," he said quietly, but with intensity. Smiling at him, knowing he wanted to say more I walked closer him, my hands clasped behind my back, so close that we were nearly touching, a piece of paper barely thin enough to fit in between us. Looking up at his face, I could tell he was nervous but stood his ground nonetheless. Getting on my tippy toes, my forehead still just barely reaching his nose, I smirked at him, kissing his cheek.

"Me too," I said smiling at him as he smiled down at me as well, his face a nice shade of red. On that, I turned and made my way to Mack and Doc, leaving 10k standing there in shock.

…..

We had packed up most of the equipment by now as I handed Mack another blanket to stow in the back of the truck. Doc was pulling up the poles from the tent we had put up, 10k standing guard behind me, leaning against the truck.

"Addy?" I heard 10k say as I quickly turned around, seeing Addy walk up. She had a smile on her face as she said hi, but I could tell something was off.

"Hey," Mack said excitedly as he ran from the back of the truck to the front.

"Umm, can we talk somewhere," she asked Mack as he came to a stop in front of her. He nodded his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to the rest of us before following Addy. Looking back at 10k for a moment the both of us had the same look, this wasn't going to end well. 10k slid his gun from his chest to across his back as he helped us with the last few things we had to pack up.

"Well," I said as I stood under the back door of the truck, Doc throwing in the last bag we had, "I think that's the last of it."

"All we have left is that tent that your brother is in," he said as he turned and walked around the side of the truck to 10k, "Where is Murphy, he is in the tent we need."

"He is still in it with that girl," 10k said as I came around the corner as well, joining the group.

"She's still in there?" I asked, my voice a little louder than usual as I crossed my arms and looked to the tent. Doc huffed and shook his head as he stomped over to the tent, more courage than I had, afraid of what I would have seen if I opened that tent. Finally making the woman leave, we packed up the tent as Mack came walking back to the group. He was obviously distressed and I knew it must have ended badly with Addy.

"Come on Ray," 10k said as he came up behind me, "We need to go the gate to pick up the others." I turned to him as I nodded my head, following behind him into the back of the truck as we all piled in.

As we drove the short distant to the gate I saw the same blonde woman again except this time she was being held hostage by a man covered in blood, a gun held to her head. Doc backed up the truck as close as he could but before he even stopped the truck Mack jumped out walking up to the man covered in blood, shooting him in the head without even a second thought. Watching the scene unfold in front of me I watched out the back window, 10k standing next to me, looking out the sunroof again. I saw the gates open as Mack asked if Addy was coming. Warren and Cassandra quickly made their way out of the gate, over Helen and her cult. Once I saw Addy I saw Mack almost freeze. As she walked closer to him I could see the tears in her eyes and the pain that was plastered across her face. It broke my heart watching the two of them saying goodbye, although I knew for Mack it wouldn't be goodbye.

Addy quickly turned her back to him however, the pain just too much for her to bare. However, Mack was ready for that when he ran after her, yelling for her. That was until a gunshot rang out as Mack hit the ground covering his shoulder.

"Oh my God," I said frantically as I tried to open the back latch.

"No, wait," 10k said as he jumped down, grabbing my hand and resting his other hand on my lower back, "Don't open the door just yet." Watching the scene unfold I watched as Warren went back for Mack, picking him up off the ground bringing him back to the truck.

Driving as fast as he could Doc made sure we were a good distance away, not slowing for anything. Getting tossed around in the back as Doc floored it, I crashed into 10k, him grabbing me and trying to get us stablized.

"Stop the car," Mack said looking around almost confused, sweating and obviously in pain.

"What? No, keep driving," Warren arguing as she told Doc to not stop for anything. However, before anyone could stop him, Mack threw open the door, jumping out of the truck.

"Mack!" we all yelled as he hit the ground, Doc slamming on the brakes. Warren was quick to jump out, grabbing Mack trying to calm him down, only for him to hold her at gunpoint. 10k and I watched through the window, bullets still buzzing by the truck from Helen's women. i watched, tears threatening to spill over as I watched Mack lower his gun, running into the bushes, back to Addy.

"Come on," Doc yelled as he got out of the truck momentarily, coaxing Warren to get back to the truck as soon as possible. Shaking her head, Warren came back, jumping into the back seat. I turned away from the window, looking at the group that I now had. Doc and Murphy up front, Cassandra and Warren in the middle. Warren staring out the window with a blank expression, Cassandra's leg draped over the seats, still in need of healing. I leaned against the back door of the truck, fighting back the tears now that we lost Mack and Addy once again. Despite that, I felt comforting presence, 10k sitting next to me as he scooted closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder as he placed his hand on the side of my head, pushing my hair behind my ear gently.

 **Butterfly, butterfly, happy all day. Butterfly, butterfly, fly fly away. Three little butterflies looking at flew away and then there were two. Two little butterflies soaking up the sun. One flew away and then there was one. One little butterfly stayed all along. It flew away and then they were gone.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! just wanted to let everyone know, no i have not abandoned this story, i am only taking a break from it. i recently got a promotion at work and working twice as much as i had been before and i have been working on another fanfic as well as an original work. hopefully ill be posting the new fanfic here soon and i do hope everyone who follows me gives it a try as well! i appreciate and love all of you and i do hope you enjoy my imagination and that i continue to get the love from all of you that i do! anyways, back to the grind for me as i continue to work my little fingers to the bone!

-Dez10d2rite


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm so excited to finally get this chapter out! so...I haven't seen all of the new season (ducks from flying objects, 'please no, don't kill me!') but the first several episode I have watched, let me tell you, my mind was working a million miles a minute, I filled an entire 4 pages of my note and 7 sticky notes of ideas that I am so excited about! anyways, lets get on with the show! also, if you guys want to listen to the same music that I do when I write this you can check out my youtube page: just type in "zombie killing music ray ray" (only cuz I don't know how to put a link to my channel in here that will actually work)

* * *

Driving, that's all we had been doing. Driving in silence, having to cope with the fact that we may never get to see Mack and Addy ever again. Sitting in the truck, I was laying across the floor in the back, 10k, Cassandra and my brother in the middle, Warren and Doc up front. I had my bag leaned up against the side, using it as a pillow again.

"Think we will ever see them again?" Cassandra asked, breaking the silence of the truck. I rested my arms behind my head as I stared at the ceiling thinking about what she had just said.

"My heart says yes," Warren said as she tried to sound optimistic, but I knew better than that.

"But my mind says no," I said as I sat up, leaning on the seat in between 10k and Cassandra.

"I was hoping they would have made it to the promise land with us," Doc said as he turned and looked at us all, well, all that was left of us. However, it wasn't long until we came across a road block, a limo sitting crossways on the road.

"Now what?" I asked looking through the front windshield, seeing the block. Warren brought the truck to a halt, staring at the mess in front of us. It was always one thing after another, never ending it seemed.

"Ugh," 10k said throwing his head back in frustration, "I hate roadblocks."

"Can't you just push that thing out of the way?" Murphy asked getting frustrated that we weren't moving any faster.

"No, thank you," Warren said as she turned the truck, heading to a field, up and over the curb, "I'd like to hold onto this truck." As we drove through the field, I looked around through the back windows, it looking like what used to be a golf course.

"This is so sad," Murphy said looking around as well, "I learned the play in prison, I always wondered what it would be like to hang out with the real country club types."

"Well, there was that one time when I was in high school," I said leaning on the seat between my brother and Cassandra.

"Hey," Murphy said with a big smile, turning to me, "I forgot about that."

"Do we even want to know?" Doc asked turning around, eyeing my brother and myself.

"Nothing bad, it was after my boyfriend at the time dumped me. Murphy here faked being my uncle saying there was a family emergency, and took me out of school for the day," I said smiling at the memory, my brother actually smiling as well, "Man, we drove what, three hours one way?"

"Yea, just for you to get us kicked out," Murphy said crossing his arms.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. It was the first time you let me have alcohol, you should have known I was going to puke," I said resting my chin on the backrest of Murphy's seat.

"Awww, he has a heart after all," Doc said turning around giving my brother a big smile, Murphy only rolling his eyes. The truck fell silent for a moment as we all looked around for a way to get the truck across a small creek we had been following since we got into the golf course.

"I think that bridge is the best shot we have," I said pointing to it in between 10k and Cassandra.

"Think that bridge can hold this truck?" Doc asked as we all looked to Warren for some sort of direction.

"Better test it first," she said as she threw the truck in park, throwing open her door. We all followed her lead, 10k jumping out quickly to open the back hatch for me. Getting out I stretched for a moment, however I stretched a little too far, getting light headed.

"Oh, man," I said grabbing my head as my vision came back.

"You ok?" 10k asked, looking me over making sure I wasn't lying.

"Yea, cramped up in there too long," I said as I grabbed my ax, strapping it to my belt loop. I needed to use it more, I was running out of ammo and running out quick. As we walked onto the bridge it seemed sturdy enough as we inspected it, Doc jumping up and down. I walked along side my brother, making up the back of the group as we heard someone on the radio.

"Delta X-ray Delta," Citizen Z said over the radio, "This is Citizen Z calling all cars, calling all cars."

"Delta X-ray Delta back at you," Warren said as we all made our way across the bridge behind her.

"Hello! It's good to hear from you again, it's been days and I worry," he replied. I could hear the excitement in his voice at other human contact, kind of.

"Thanks mom," Warren said sarcastically, "Any news on Mack and Addy?"

"Nothing yet, maybe they are just off the grid and can't make contact," he said with a hopeful tone in his voice. I had to admit, I felt the same way, hoping that maybe one day we would see them again, "Anyways, how's Murphy?"

"Murphy is pissed," my brother said as he pushed his way through the group, taking the radio from Warren, "Where is this lab you keep talking about?"

"Murphy!" I yelled trying to take the radio from him, only for him to swat my hands away, walking away from the group. All we could do was watch him walk away from us, yelling at one of the few of us left that was still willing to put up with his attitude. We stood there waiting for him to stop yelling at the radio, watching guard for Zs. I was standing next to 10k, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh no," I heard Cassandra say behind me. Turning around I saw several Zs come out of the bushes.

"I got the one on the right," Warren said as she pulled out her gun, aiming for a head shot. 10k was quick, aiming his gun at the two closest Zs, dropping them instantly.

"2,455," he said. I pulled out my Beretta aiming at the Z heading towards us, only for my gun to click empty.

"Shit," I said, putting my Beretta back, trying my revolver. Getting only two shots out before it as well clicked empty. I placed it back on my thigh holster before pulling out my ax. It was moments like this I was grateful that Garnett and Warren had taken it from the fire station, what seemed like years ago.

"I'm out of ammo," Warren said as she as well put away her now empty gun.

"Us too," 10k said turning to me before he turned and looked at Warren as well.

"Use the clubs," I said to Doc and Cassandra pointing down at the ground. Both of them running to the putters and golf clubs on the ground.

"Remember to keep your left arm straight," Doc joked, he always had a way with making any situation seem lighter. Doc and Cassandra managed to take out a couple Zs with their clubs before we got too overwhelmed.

"Let's run for the clubhouse," Warren yelled as we all turned and started running. As I turned, looking for the rest of the group, 10k grabbed my hand, holding it until we made it to the door of the clubhouse. Warren held the door open for us as we all piled in, that was when I realized my brother was nowhere to be found.

"Murphy?" I asked, reluctantly letting go of 10k and turning to the rest of the group.

"He's out there somewhere," Warren said as she locked the top and the bottom of the door, hopefully the glass was strong enough to keep them out.

"He's safer than us," Doc said. That was a true statement, the Zs seemed to either ignore him or be afraid of him. That was when I heard something I really didn't want to, more Zs, inside this time.

"We have company," I said holding up my ax, ready for any of them that decided to try and be brave. Luckily the closest Z was one that was coming towards Warren, her picking up the closest club to her before driving it through the Zs eye socket. Cassandra, who was standing on the other side of 10k, pushed a Z away with the butt of her club, far enough away from us for me to drive my ax through its skull. Looking around for something to help us or somewhere to hide I saw a small basket of golf balls and had an idea.

"Hey," I said tabbing 10k on the arm as I reached for the basket, "Your sling." 10k grabbed his sling quickly, being on the same page I was as I held out the basket for him to start grabbing from. However, even though we managed to hold our own for this long it was starting to become too much, there was just too many.

"Too many, come on," Warren said as she started running into another room. 10k and I brought up the back of the group as we slowly made our way following them, 10k still using his slingshot the best he could. It wasn't until we had already made it into the room that I realized we had all piled into the bathroom. Doc and Warren held the door closed the best that they could as more and more Zs came crashing into it. I knew the door wasn't going to hold for much longer as I stood in the corner behind everyone, a fist full of 10k shirt. Just when I thought this could have been the end I heard what sounded like gunshots just outside the door we were hiding behind.

"Gunfire?" 10k asked as we all looked from each other to the door.

"You can come out now," we heard a strange voice say. Doc instantly stood a little straighter, his hands still on the door however.

"That was not Murphy," he said as he turned and looked at us all standing behind him.

"It wasn't a Z either," Warren said as she quickly came up with a plan, "Alright, get ready." Once she said that I grabbed my ax a little tighter as everyone else did the same with the small weapons they were holding. Warren pulled out her machete, as she nodded her head towards Doc, signaling him to open the door. Once he did, we all piled out behind Warren, our weapons at the ready for anything that we were going to walk into.

"It's ok," a man said as we stood in front of him and two other people, another older man and a woman, "It's all clear."

"Nice timing," Warren said as she lowered her weapon, all of us lowering ours after her.

"Don't get too relaxed, there's still more outside," the woman standing in front of us said as she nodding out the window.

"We got another guy outside too," Doc said as he nodded towards the window that he saw Murphy through. Looking through the window I saw that my brother had managed to find a jacket that almost fit him, the sleeves coming up a little too short. The group of people in front of us turned and looked as well, completely shocked that he managed to stand there, practically invisible to the Zs.

…..

It wasn't much longer until we saw Murphy start walking back the way that we had come, coming up to the club house. The younger man in the new group, who seemed like their leader, made his way to the door, the others quick to follow him. Luckily Warren also thought it would be best to follow the group, not knowing how they would react to Murphy.

"What?" Murphy asked as he walked around a tree, and down the path to us.

"A bit risky don't you think?" the new guy asked him as we all made it outside.

"No, the Zs love me," Murphy said with an attitude as he looked this guy up and down, sizing him up, "Who the hell are you?"

"Brett Zimmerman," he said with pride, "And this is Henry and Janice."

"Roberta Warren," Warren said as she started making introductions for us all, "This is Doc, Cassandra, 10k, Raven and the fool with the jacket, golfing with the Zs is Murphy, Raven's brother."

"You're just jealous cause the Zs like me more than you," Murphy said smiling pointing at us with his putter.

…..

It wasn't much longer after introductions that Brett and the others asked us to stay. Warren was hesitant at first, but once they mentioned they had food and water we were glad to stay. Walking back into the clubhouse everyone went their separate ways, Murphy going out to the grill with Brett and his group, Doc and Cassandra following Warren as she scouted out the rest of the club. 10k and I were alone as we made our way to a table sitting in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe I'm already out of ammo," I said as we sat down next to each other. Sitting down I pulled out my revolver and my Beretta, inspecting them both, "I only have three bullets in my pocket, what about you?"

"About the same," he said as he pulled out his gun, placing his three bullets on the table next to mine.

"Awesome," I sighed trying to come up with a game plan. I sat there momentarily trying to think of something as I rested my chin on my hands.

"Do you have a plan?" 10k asked me as I turned and looked at him, resting my feet on the side of his chair, just touching his leg.

"My plan was to follow your plan," I joked causing him to smile as I gently nudged his arm, laughing myself, "I guess we'll just have to wing it."

"This is definitely not something that we should just wing," he said with a smile on his face looking at me. Sitting there looking at him I couldn't help but just stare at him. Even among all this death and destruction around us, dead bodies scattered around the room we were sitting in, he was the only thing I could concentrate on; his smile enough to bring life into any situation.

"I agree, you're right, it's a terrible, horrible, incredibly dangerous idea," I said removing my feet from his chair, throwing my hands in the air as I turned back to the table in front of us.

"I say let's do it," he said with a playful tone in his voice. I turned and looked at him and started laughing, him laughing as well. Laughing as hard as we were we didn't notice Doc, Warren and Cassandra standing in the doorway watching us.

"I give them six months," Cassandra said grabbing mine and 10k's attention.

"I give them four," Warren said smirking and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" 10k and I asked at the same time.

"I give them three weeks," Doc said as he smiled and walked over to the table with us.

"Three weeks for what?" Murphy asked as he walked into the room, Brett and the others following close behind him.

"I got first watch," Doc said as he made his way by Murphy, slapping a hand on his shoulder. As Doc stepped outside Brett and Henry made their way passed Murphy with plates full of food and surprisingly some alcohol.

"Now let's not be stingy with that," Murphy said as Henry came around pouring drinks for everyone.

"Got an ID?" Henry asked as he made his way over to stand in between 10k and myself, pouring us a glass anyways.

"Oh yea, this is not that White Lightening crap," Murphy said sipping his drink, "Have a taste 10 cent, and don't puke this time Raven." All I could do was stare at my brother, he was rude but even this was a new low for him.

"Ms. Warren," Brett started, grabbing my attention away from Murphy.

"Roberta," Warren said correcting the man who sat opposite her.

"Roberta," Brett corrected as he nodded his head in understanding, "Would you like to propose a toast?" Warren nodded her head as she sat up a little straighter, raising her glass.

"To absent friends," she said glancing at us all. I held up my glass, Hayley the first person that came to my mind. I hadn't thought about her in a while, mentally doing a body count. We had lost a lot of people, Hayley in the beginning, then Garnett not long after. Now we had to add Mack and Addy to that list, not that they were dead but the fact that we would never see them again. Two more souls to add to the list of people lost on this mission.

"Now, Mr. Murphy," Brett said turning to my brother, "You really seem to have a way with them." Brett nodded his head out the window towards all the Zs outside as I threw back another swig of my drink. It wasn't very good but in this day and age I needed something stiff.

"Brother, you don't even know the half of it," Murphy laughed as he took another sip, laughing obnoxiously. I turned and looked at 10k as he sat down his glass, a nasty look on his face as he really didn't like it. I giggled as I set mine down as well, choking down the liquid that I had.

"Now come on big brother," I said smiling and leaning foward looking at Murphy, "No one wants to hear your war stories."

"They asked," Murphy said defensive as he motioned to Brett and the others.

"I'd like to hear it," Janice said from her seat in front of 10k, next to Cassandra. Once she said that Murphy turned and looked at me with a smug look as he unbuttoned his shirt. He stood as he pulled his shirt apart turning towards Janice and the others.

"Those look like zombie bites," Brett said as he set down his drink, looking at Murphy in shock.

"Eight of them," Murphy said as he sat down buttoning his short back up, "I was injected with an experimental vaccine and now the Zs think I'm one of them."

"Is there more of this vaccine?" Brett asked as he looked from all of us to Warren.

"You're looking at it, the only known survivor. But if we get to this lab in California they can make more of the vaccine using the antibodies in my blood, and the human race survives, ta-da," Murphy said getting a load of himself. He had become a lot more open with his vaccine and that worried me.

"Our friend tends to exaggerate," Warren said as he eyed him, obviously upset with how open he had become.

"Come on," Janice said with an unnecessary attitude, I was starting to like her less and less with every second, "We saw him walk through zombies."

"What can I say I'm a natural," Murphy said shrugging with a smug smile on his face.

"Try unnatural," 10k said turning around to my brother. I started laughing as I turned to my brother to see a shocked look. I had to admit I was shocked too at how bold 10k had gotten recently but it was undeniably a good look for him.

"Well someone had a cocktail," Murphy laughed. After 10k's outburst there was more talk about the vaccine and the mission we had to get to California, Brett telling us he wanted to help. However, something seemed wrong to me as I continued to sip my drink, everything becoming hazier with each sip I took. As I looked around the room I noticed Cassandra and 10k swaying in their seats slightly.

"Wow, that last sip," Warren said as she yawned. Looking over next to me, 10k's arms were slowly sliding down the table, under the weight of his chin as his head came to a hard thud on his plate. I tried moving as quickly as I could to his aid, trying to make sure he was ok, only for myself to give out and the darkness taking over my vizion.

…

The last thing I remembered was sitting at the table with everyone while Murphy made an ass of himself, although that could have been at any time in our lives. However, this time when I started coming to all I could think was how much not only my head hurt but my whole body. It was like someone had dragged me across this entire golf course before chaining me to the wall. Waking up finally I realized that was almost exactly what happened. Pulling on my right hand I realized I was chained to Doc, 10k chained to my left hand. We were all coming to realizing that we had made a huge mistake.

"Oh no," Cassandra said as she grabbed 10k's arm, all of us turning to see what was wrong with her. I was quickly awake, and on high alert once I realized what kind of danger we were in. Cassandra being the end of the chainlink was chained to a Z that was quick to realize the feast that it has chained to its arm.

"Okay, umm, everybody hang on," Warren said as she sat up the best she could being chained to the wall and Doc.

"Not an option right now," Cassandra yelled as she grabbed on tighter to 10k.

"Wait a minute," I said sitting up and looking around at the group, "Where's Murphy?"

"We need just one problem at a time," Warren said as she looked around trying to find something to either pike the Z or pick the locks.

"And this one is the most important right now," Cassandra said as the Z started to inch its way closer to her.

"Does anyone see anything sharp?" Warren asked, bringing our attention back to reality.

"Golf tees?" Doc asked as he leaned up the best he could trying to look around the room.

"Too short," I said as I tried looking as well.

"Wait, I have something here, it's in my," Doc said as he started wiggling around, "It's in my pocket." I quickly maneuvered around to get my hand into Doc's pocket. It was weird digging in his back pocket but I knew I needed to do anything I could. As I grabbed ahold of what I thought he was talking about I pulled it for it to be only a small thing, not much bigger than the golf tees laying around.

"That's not sharp," I said laughing slightly at how disappointed he looked. We continued to look around within arms reach for anything we could find.

"Oh, look, there is something on top of the bar," Warren said grabbing our attention to something that was just hanging off the counter above me. Quickly thinking I grabbed 10k's hand guiding it to the object. I knew my arm was too short, especially being handcuffed to him. Once we finally got it down I realized it was an umbrella, handing it over to 10k's other hand as Cassandra took it as well they got ready to give the Z mercy. Counting down from three they were quick to stab the Z in the eye socket. Once we were finally no longer in danger we all slumped down and let out a very audible sigh.

"Okay," I sighed as I slumped down leaning my head on Doc's arm, "Crisis averted, but now how do we get out of these?"

"Can we bust that railing?" 10k asked nodding his towards the rail Warren was chained to.

"Well if we can't it won't be from a lack of trying," Doc said as he tried to wiggle his way up, sitting up. As we all followed Doc and Warren we sat up, leaning over for Warren to reach over and pick up a small golf tee with her mouth. She immediately turned, looking over to Doc before she quickly glanced to all of us.

"If you say anything golf related," she started, maneuvering the tee in her mouth, "I'll poke you with it." I couldn't help the smile and small laugh that escaped my mouth as I watched Doc almost look offended, as we all watched Warren pick the lock on her cuffs. Once she finally got hers off she set about getting Doc's off, each of us moving on to the next until we were finally all free.

As we all stood, rubbing my wrists, I looked around to the group. We all looked pretty rough around the edges, obviously looking like we had been drugged and dragged across the room. Watching Doc and Warren as they paced around the room, looking for any sign of anything or any kind of weapons, I was surprised when 10k walked over to me, grabbing my hands.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he looked down at my hands, rubbing his thumb across the bruises that were forming on my wrists.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," I said with a small smile and a wink, causing 10k to blush and turn away from me, walking over to join Doc. Doc looked from 10k to me, a knowing smile on his face once he saw 10k's blush. I could only shrug my shoulders as Warren finally decided on a game plan.

After Warren told us she couldn't see any sign of the group or my brother we all followed her outside to find a car. If these guys were as smart as they seemed to be I doubted there would be one out there.

"What happened to us? What did they do?" 10k asked as we made our way down the sidewalk of the building, crossing the same bridge from earlier that day.

"I believe we got roofied," Doc said as he walked alongside 10k and myself.

"We have been date raped," I said as I did a mental inventory and checking my guns and ammo.

"Drugged with rohypnol," Doc said with his knowledge of just about any drug there was, medical and recreational.

"But where's Murphy?" Warren said pulling us back to the task at hand as we crossed the bridge fully.

"With the other gone too, you don't think…" Cassandra started, thinking that maybe Murphy had ditched us. I hadn't thought about that, that my own brother would just leave us after all that we had done for him and had put up with, but after all, it was Murphy we were talking about here.

"No, Murphy wouldn't do that," I said speaking up, almost trying to convince myself more than anyone else.

"How could we let this happen, he was our responsibility," Warren said as we finally made it back to the truck, her resting her hands on the window seal before opening the driver door. I didn't think I would be so happy to actually see a truck more than when I saw this one on the other side of the bridge.

"At least they left our ride," 10k said as cheery as he could, trying to look at the bright side of things. We all stood to watch Warren as she jumped into the driver seat, ready to get this show on the road, turning the key that was surprisingly still in the ignition. However, our hope was quickly diminished when Warren turned the key, silence filling the air, the battery was dead. We all let out a frustrated sigh, Warren hitting the steering wheel. I couldn't help the eye roll as I sighed, turning, my forehead colliding with 10k's shoulder.

"Shit."

…

After Warren tried to start up the truck, to no avail, she got out, popping open the hood. She was quick to tell us what needed to be done. Cassandra getting the job of looking for another battery, my job being to look for any supplies that could be useful. 10k was in charge of keeping watch for any Zs.

As we all made our way to our new jobs, Cassandra went to the right, heading for the limo. I followed behind 10k as we went into the group of vehicles, searching for anything that we could.

10k went a couple cars ahead of me, keeping watch of the Zs. We hadn't seen any in awhile but I knew better than to think that we were alone. I took off my backpack, laying it down on the ground and leaning it against the back tire of the car that I was currently pilfering through. Looking through the back seat I had the door open, leaning across the seats. There were several blankets and old torn clothes all over the place, obviously like it had been abandoned a long time ago. Most of the mess that was here wasn't worth taking, food that was now rotten, empty water bottles with holes in the bottoms. However, things seemed to change when I accidently threw the floor mat to the side, trying to toss and old shirt to the side. Looking down at the ground there were several baggies there that had small white pills in it. Standing there and looking at them I picked one up before decided no matter that they were it would be better to take them now instead of leaving them. Thinking that maybe there would be more under the other mat I decided to look there as well, my thoughts quickly being confirmed. Being that those were the only things of use that I could find in this car I decided to shut the doors on this one and move onto the next. Shoving the ten or so baggies I found into my bag I backed out of the car. I threw my bag back on my shoulders, getting ready to shut the door, not worried about how hard I slammed the car door. However, before the door could fully shut I felt someone run up behind me, catching the door before it slammed. I saw 10k's hand reach out for the door, catching it, before his other hand reached around, covering my mouth. He barely shut the door, enough that it wouldn't make any noise, leaning down, whispering into my ear as quietly as he could, his hot breath running shivers down my spine.

"Don't make a sound," he said as he pulled me down slightly, so that we were crouching enough to be hidden by the car. Doing exactly as he said I turned slightly trying to get a look of what he was trying to hide us from. Not even having to look I knew it was a Z, the moaning and groaning giving away the zombie. Leaning back on the car I turned and looked at 10k, whispering to him as well.

"Why didn't you kill it?" I asked as I quietly got out my biggest knife in my boot.

"I didn't want to draw attention to any other Zs with my gun," he defended as the Z got closer, "Especially since we are out of ammo with no getaway car." I had to admit, that was a smart idea. As the Z got closer to the car I saw his feet just on the other side of the trunk. 10k grabbed my arm with one hand, the other around my waist to push me a little quicker as we backed around the front of the car. As we got to the other side the two of us peaked over the doors, looking through the windows to the other side. The Z was slowly making his way around, catching onto our scent.

"We need to do something," I said as I turned to 10k, trying to think of a plan as quick as I could, "I'll create a distraction, you run up behind him and give him mercy." I handed over the Muela Bowie knife I had in my hand to 10k. He looked down at it for a moment before taking the knife from my hand.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, looking at me with concern plastered on his face.

"Ummm," I started, peaking over the door, watching for the Z, "I haven't got that far yet." I turned to look at 10k, his face getting more and more worried the more I talked about my plan, "Don't worry, I can handle it doll face." I gave him a small smile, winking, trying to calm him down.

"Just be careful," he said quietly. The Z was getting closer and I knew we needed to put our new plan to work and fast. I was about to get up and leave when 10k reached out to me, grabbing the back of my head, his fingers entangling in my hair. Without warning 10k leaned over close to me, planting a kiss on my forehead. It was a sweet kiss, full compassion and affection.

I gave him a quick smile, placing my hand on his cheek, quickly pecking his other cheek before jumping up and putting my plan to work. As I jumped up I ran out from behind the safety of the car, waving my hands in the air.

"Look at me I'm a target," I yelled as I stopped and finally looked at the Z.. He was nasty looking, his clothes torn, flaps of skin and meat hanging off his face. He turned and looked at me just as he made it around the car, about to go after 10k. His head turned faster than I had expected it to, turning to look straight at me. I stood there frozen as the Z ran towards me. He was fast, faster than I had expected him to be. The only thing pulling me back into reality was hearing 10k yell my name. I turned and made a run for it, narrowly missing the grips of his undead hands.

"He is a lot faster than I expected," I yelled as I ran behind a car for cover again. He was quick to follow however, running around the car after me. I quickly jumped up on the hood of the car, trying to get out of his reach. However, once he realized I was unreachable he turned, 10k now locked in his sights. I grabbed the ax that Garnett had taken for me, getting ready for anything that was about to happen.

"10k, look out," I yelled as I jumped down off the car, running towards the Z. 10k had managed to hold him off the best he could, but the Z was too fast and too strong for only one person to take on. Running up behind the Z I drove my ax through his skull, blood splattering the two of us as he dropped to the ground with a loud thud. We both sighed, relieved that we had managed to kill the Z, with no damage to either of us. However, that seemed to be the end of the celebration when, from behind one of the cars, we heard what sounded like another Z, the moaning and groaning of the undead reaching our ears. I slowly turned around, looking over my shoulder to see another Z that had been attracted to the amount of noise we had been making. I huffed, frustrated that it seemed to be one shit storm after another. I reached for my ax, ripping it from the Z's skull, more blood and little bits of his head scattering the ground once again. I turned fully around, ready to take on another attack when all of a sudden I saw something flying by my shoulder, hitting the Z square in between the eyes. It took me a moment to realize it was my Muela Bowie knife that I had handed to 10k, him apparently throwing it with excellent execution. Instantly the Z dropped dead in his tracks. I turned around to 10k as he sighed, realized that the threat was really over this time.

"And why didn't you do that to the first one?" I asked sarcastically with a smile, walking over the Z that was in front of us, leaning down and pulling my knife from his face.

"I didn't think it would work," he joked, laughing slightly. However, it was short lived once again when all of a sudden the Z jumped up, not yet completely dead. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips as I jumped back momentarily before driving the knife through his skull again...and again, and again. I wanted to make sure he was actually dead this time, I was tired of the surprises. 10k walked over to me, helping me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stood me straight in front of him, holding my shoulders.

"I'll be fine," I breathed as I placed my ax back on my belt loop, the knife back in my boot, "But for future reference, that doesn't work."

…..

Once 10k and I got back to the group, not finding many supplies, other that the drugs, we saw that Cassandra had managed to find a working satellite phone in the limo. 10k stayed back from the group, still on watch for anymore Zs after our little showdown. I walked up, standing next to Cassandra as Warren called Citizen Z. I was nervous to tell him that we had lost my brother but he was the NSA, if anyone could find him it would be him.

"We lost Murphy," she said just coming out with it. Warren never struck me as the type of person to sugar coat anything and just tell you how it is.

"Holy crap," he said over the phone, "That has the potential for great, permanent tragedy." Great….just great.

"We think he may be kidnapped by three civilians, motive unknown, but they are aware of Murphy's status," she explained. Sometimes I forgot that she was in the military, talking like she is now, hope was slowly starting to build in my mind. We had the military and the NSA on our side.

"Is he still alive?" Citizen Z asked in a panic, "Do you know if he is even still alive?" We all looked at each other, we really didn't know.

"As far as we know," Doc said quickly jumping to the rescue.

"He disappeared this morning, probably on I-70, going east or west in a brown utility truck," Warren said. She had an authority about her, keeping her cool even though the rest of us were panicking. After a few clicks of the keyboard heard over the radio, Citizen Z managed to come through for us.

"I see a brown utility truck headed east from your location about two hours ago," he said right before the radio went down. Before we could get any other information about the truck or the possibility of were my brother was the radio crapped out on us.

"Damn apocalypse," Warren said as she threw the phone back into the limo driver seat.

…

After our phone call with Citizen Z went out, Warren and Doc set to getting the battery out of the limo and into the truck. I stood watch with 10k and Cassandra as they got everything ready in the truck.

Once we heard the engine start, the three of us made our way back, throwing the few objects we still owned into the back. Doc and Warren sat up front, the rest of us in the back, me sitting in the middle.

As we made our way down the road, we all tried to keep a watch out the best we could for any signs that might lead us in the right direction. We stayed going straight down the road Citizen Z saw the truck on last. However, that road came to a split , one side still paved, the other turning into gravel looking like an old construction site.

"Which way you think?" Doc asked as he looked from outside to all of us in the truck.

"Right, down the gravel road," Cassandra said, voicing her opinion. We all turned and looked at her before looking to each other.

"I agree, off the beaten path, less eyes," I said voicing my opinion as well. Warren nodded her head, seemingly in agreement with the two of us.

"Alright, gravel it is," Warren said as she turned back around, turning the truck sharp to the right. We all bounced around on the rough road, not finding much of anything that pointed us in any direction, until the road forked once again.

We parked on top of the hill we had been driving up, to the left was what looked like water, to the right the road forked, a huge construction sign in between.

"Here we go again, another fork in the road," Doc said as we all got out of the truck. I was walking in between Doc and 10k, searching the ground for anything that might point us in the right direction.

"Hard to tell which way they went," Warren said as she lead the group. We all fanned out behind her, still searching for anything. Once again, Warren got out the radio she had, trying to contact Citizen Z, but failing to reach him.

"I'd say let's flip a coin but who has coins," Doc joked in his usual manner, trying to keep a dark situation light. Thinking for a moment, I remembered that I had actually picked up a few coins from the car I searched earlier.

"Think fast Doc," I said tossing a quarter to him. He laughed as he nodded his head saying he would pay me back one day. As we continued to look around I couldn't really distinguish anything from another. That was until I looked up, actually looking at the construction sign.

An arrow pointing to the right and text that read 'THIS WAY' continually flashed on the sign.

"Hey check this out," I said as I grabbed 10k's arm showing him what I had found. We all walked forward, trying to get a better look at it.

"Maybe it's a message from our guy," 10k said, voicing his opinion.

"It has to be," I said getting excited, "He did stuff like this all the time in school." We stood there for a moment longer, just trying to figure it out.

"He has to be saying they went that way," Cassandra said speaking up.

"Let's roll," Warren said as she turned back to the truck, the rest of us following close behind. As we made our way to the truck I followed behind 10k, sitting in the middle once again, Cassandra on my right.

We had been following the road for some time now, nothing out of the ordinary still. We all sat in silence as we stared out the window. I had my ax tucked between my legs, resting my hand on it, 10k's hand resting on my knee. I had been worried about my brother, 10k and the others picking up on my mood. However, everything seemed to change when we heard what sounded like a gunshot.

"Did you hear that?" Doc and I both yelled as we jumped up straight.

"Sounded like a gunshot," 10k said as he sat up straight too, looking out the window with more enthusiasm. Warren quickened her speed slightly, rushing down the road to find where the gunshot came from. As we rounded a corner and made our way down a hill we saw the truck parked and abandoned.

"Looks like they left the truck," I said as we came to a stop behind it.

"And we will do the same," Warren said as we all got out of the truck. I followed behind everyone, taking the left of the brown truck in front of us. Cassandra and 10k following behind me, but something was off, something just didn't feel right and I knew the others could feel it too.

"Is something wrong?" 10k asked as he stood in between Cassandra and myself.

"Always," we both said together, then almost as if on cue, the car alarm started going off. The three of us quickly turned around, aiming our guns at the noise. Warren quietly shut the door back as she nodded to the rest of us. It wasn't much longer when a couple Z came around the corner of the truck, Doc and Warren taking those out. Looking to my left I saw two more Z's headed our way, pulling out my Revolver from my thigh, taking out one of the two Z's out in one shot, 10k taking out the other.

"2,552," 10k said as he lowered his gun, turning to me, "Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime Dollface," I said as I patted his cheek smiling at him.

"They know we are coming now, we need to go," Warren said as she waved for us all to follow her. As we all followed her I made up the back of the group, turning around to Mercy the few stragglers that were left as we made it to the top of a small hill.

Walking down the gravel path we still didn't see much, no people or Z, however that changed when I saw a bright yellow jacket laying across a tree trunk.

"Look!" I yelled as I ran over to it, picking it up and looking it over.

"You think he left that on purpose?" Doc asked as they all joined me.

"He must have, like bread crumbs," I said as I threw his jacket back down on the ground again.

"He definitely didn't go willingly," Warren said as she got her gun out again, "We need to step it up."

"Ugh, I knew she would say that," Doc said, unhappy that we had to step up the speed. Warren and 10k stepped ahead of the ground as Doc walked on passed me. I turned to Cassandra as she signed, obviously uncomfortable and in pain.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I walked up to her, the two of us bringing up the back of the group.

"I'll be ok, just a little sore," she said as she straightened up a little, pretending she didn't hurt as much as I know she did. She walked ahead of me slightly but I kept my eyes on her.

…..

As we continued to walk, we came across what looked like a warehouse just on the other side of the tree line. Warren decided to cut through the trees, checking out what it was.

As we walked through the trees, there was a small incline, the dirt soft enough we could slid down the hill. At the time that seemed like a good idea, until I misjudged, falling flat on my butt. I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my lips, reaching out for the closest person next to me, nearly pulling 10k down to the ground with me.

"Are you ok?" 10k asked as he grabbed my arm, helping me up and dusting my back off.

"Yea, my pride is hurt more than anything," I said, getting a smile out of 10k.

"What do you think it is," Doc asked as 10k and I made our way back to the group. Looking up finally, I saw what looked like a big building, some of it brick, the rest looked like sheet metal. However, the biggest obstacle where the Zs that surrounded the building. Some so fast that I had a hard time keeping up with them just watching.

"Looks like some kind of warehouse," Warren said as she got out her binoculars.

"Looks like some kind of manufacturer," Doc said as he took Warren's binoculars, "Mesa Pharmaceutical. Oh, there are Zs all over this place." As he watched what was going I watched the Zs as well, trying to figure out what we were going to do, how we were going to get through this, until Doc started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Warren asked as we all looked over to Doc.

"See for yourself," he said as he handed the binoculars back to her. As she looked through them I saw her eyebrows rise, a stunned look on her face.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked, seeing the same shocked look I did. Warren never said a word, only handing the binoculars over to Cassandra.

"Wow," was all that she said as she looked through them before turning and looking at Doc and Warren, now seeing what they were.

"What are you looking at?" 10k asked as he got frustrated that he didn't know what was being laughed about. I had to admit too, I was just as curious as Cassandra handed 10k the binoculars now.

"Apparently, the Zs got into the pharmaceuticals, some of them are on speed, but it looks like more than a few of them got into the viagra," Doc explained. I couldn't believe my ears, the Zs were doing what? Looking over at 10k he removed the binoculars, his eyes unbelievably wide in shock.

"I didn't even know what was possible," he said as he went to hand them to me next. I only shook my head and pushed them away from me, back towards their owner, Warren.

"No thank you, I am perfectly ok without the image in my head," I joked, getting a laugh only out of Doc.

"Kid, it's official, you have now seen it all," Doc said, shaking his head.

We all stood there for a moment trying to come up with a plan. We had to get my brother back, he was the last hope we had and frankly, I hadn't seen him in so long, I couldn't lose him again.

"Wait, is that Murphy?" I asked as I pointed over Doc's shoulder. As the rest of them looked over to where I was pointing, seeing someone walk through the Zs.

"What the hell is he doing down there?" Doc asked as he turned and looked over to Warren before back to the scene in front of him.

"The Zs must think he is one of them, that must be why they kidnapped him so they could get to the drugs," Warren explained. I had a feeling that would have been what it was about, using my brother to get something.

"Now, I like drugs as much as the next guy but there ain't enough dope in the _world_ that will make me be down there with those Zs," Doc said.

"Especially those viagra Zs," I said, not even wanting to get a look up close or far away. Doc nodded his head as Warren pulled out her gun, saying that it was time we got the show on the road.

As we got closer to the warehouse, Warren and Doc took Cassandra as they went one way, 10k and I making our way down to the gate. As we got to the van that was sitting in front of it, we saw Zimmerman and the others standing there. I had out my Beretta, the only gun I had that had any ammo, not that it was much, only what I had I had in it. 10k was standing behind me as we watched them, debating on whether or not we should just off them now or let the Zs do. However, my dream of offing Zimmerman was quickly interrupted when a loud alarm started going off, causing me to jump slightly. 10k laid his hand on my shoulder, calming me down after the alarm. Ducking around the front of the truck again I looked to see where Zimmerman was, him not being at the gate anymore. As we rounded the corner of the van and towards the gate, Warren and the others joined us once again. As we all snuck onto the grounds we followed Zimmerman close enough that we didn't lose them but didn't get caught, at least not yet.

After we managed to sneak inside it was easy enough to find where everyone was with all the yelling that was happening. Once we walked into the room the first thing that I noticed was all the boxes that were stacked high up, way over my head. The second being my brother as he walked down a flight of stairs as Zimmerman was yelling at him.

"Murphy," I whisper as I almost ran passed everyone, running around the corner just as Zimmerman pulled his gun on Murphy. Without thinking I immediately pulled out my Beretta, aiming it for Zimmerman's head.

"Put down the gun," I said as I made my way closer to him, the others behind me holding up their guns as well.

"Not going to happen, you need to turn around and get out of here before I kill your big ticket," Zimmerman said as he continued to hold his gun in Murphy's face.

"You shoot him and I'll kill you before he has a chance to hit the ground," I said as I took another step closer, Warren walked slightly ahead of me, trying to keep me cool.

"You do that and how will you get out of here?" She asked as she took control of the situation again.

"We can drive, don't know what you folks will do," Zimmerman said with such an attitude that made me want to shoot him right between the eyes. Right at the same time three Zs came out of nowhere, attacking Zimmerman's henchmen, the two of them dropping almost immediately. However, that only meant that we were next, 10k and I immediately teaming up back to back. As he covered on entrance I covered the other, Cassandra helping me out. I knew she needed all the help she could get, her leg was getting worse, and fast. However, I ran out of ammo fast, having to resort to my ax, placing my gun back on my back belt loop. As the last few Zs straggled in Doc and I both mercied them, my ax sinking through its skull easily enough.

"Well, now that that is over we are right back where we started," Zimmerman yelled, grabbing our attention. As I turned around I saw that he had Murphy at the top of the stairs, a gun to his head once again, "Once again you are on the losing end."

"Murphy," I said as I went to run up the stairs, 10k grabbing my arm pulling me back, knowing that if I tried to Zimmerman was probably crazy enough to shoot me.

"Actually this is totally different," Murphy said, not seeming that worried that he had a gun to his head. Almost immediately Zimmerman let him go, dropping his gun. I stared in amazement, but something was wrong.

"You're weak Zimmerman," Murphy said turning on him. This was a side of Murphy that I had never seen before, Zimmerman then pointed his gun at himself, aiming right under his chin. Was Murphy doing this?

"What is going on?" I asked, grabbing 10k's hand, tight, worried about what was happening in front of us.

"Should we stop them?" Doc asked almost as worried as I was.

"Only if he points that gun at Murphy," Warren said as she pointed her gun at Zimmerman just in case he decided to try something funny.

"You were going to kill me and the other, pathetic," Murphy said as he leaned forward over Zimmerman, trying to intimidate the man. And honestly, he was a little scary, watching him like this.

"It's the apocalypse," Zimmerman said with a shaky voice as Murphy turned and walked down the stairs.

"The apocalypse would be better without you," he said.

"Murphy what are you doing?" I asked as I let go of 10k, pushing passed the group to talk to my brother.

"Me? Nothing," he said as he came to a stop in front of me, closing his eyes for a moment. At that same time Zimmerman above us pulled the trigger, blowing his brains all over the door behind him, his body slumping to the ground, causing me to jump slightly. I stared up at my brother, knowing he had something to do with it, but he never said anything else to me. Only continued to stare at me, like he was trying to figure out how to intimidate me as well. The only thing pulling me to the real world was 10k placing his hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, away from my brother who had just killed a man.

"Help me with the door," 10k said as we walked to the other side of the warehouse as everyone else piled into the new van. Walking over to one side of the door, 10k on the other, we opened the door for the van, Warren starting it up and pulling out after she gave Zimmerman Mercy.

As 10k and I threw open the the doors to the van, Doc was checking Cassandra leg, it looking worse, more than just infected. Once the both of us got into the van and got settled I looked around to the group. If I was honest we were falling apart, Hayley was gone, Garnett was gone, Mack and Addy were who knows where and now Cassandra and my brother. I didn't know what was wrong with Murphy but I knew it wasn't good and it wasn't going to end well.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: what is this? two updates relatively close to each other? I just love and appreciate you guys so much that after the last chapter I just kept writing, hope you enjoy this! this one is a little more Ray and Murph oriented, anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

As we drove away from Zimmerman and his now zombie crew, Cassandra continued to worsen. I was worried for her, she wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. When Hayley and I first joined this group, I didn't like her very much, but she quickly grew on me, proving to all of us that she really had what it took to survive. And yet, here we were, sitting on the side of the road, 10k helping Cassandra limp her way to the grass, throwing up once she made it there.

"I'm worried about her," I said to Murphy as I leaned against the driver seat watching her and 10k. He tried helping her up, only to put her right back down again.

"Yea," was all he said, Looking like he was distracted deep in thought.

"What's wrong with you lately," I asked as I turned to look at him. However he only ignored me, picking at something on his head, "Hey," I said getting his attention, smacking his arm.

"What?" he asked with an attitude that I had never seen from him before.

"I asked you a question," I said as I sat back down where I was at before, "But don't worry about it. You have changed Murphy, and I don't like it." While I was talking to him, he continued to ignore me, looking the front of the van over like he was searching for something.

"Well that's what the apocalypse will do to you, sister dearest," he finally said as he moved over to the driver seat. I turned and looked at him wondering what he was doing when all of a sudden Warren was at the window, knocking on it, Murphy rolling it down.

"We found a taker," she said as the window got far enough down she could lean in a little.

"For what?" Murphy and I asked at the same time, "What about California?"

"New orders, there is a lab in Fort Collins," she tried explaining, only for my brother to cut her off.

"Fort Collins? What the hell is in Fort Collins?" he asked. I could tell the more that it was talked about he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy to be dragged all over God's green earth in search of the woman that injected him in the first place.

"Dr. Merch," was all Warren had to say, Murphy's total attitude changing once again, this time though to silent rage.

"Dr. Merch, I've got a bone to pick with that bitch," Murphy said, playing back the memory of the day he got injected over and over in his mind.

"Well, that bitch is the reason you're still alive," I said to Murphy, leaning over the seat again, placing my hand on his arm. I wanted him to know I was glad he was still alive, even if he was an asshole, he was still my brother, and I still loved him.

"Define alive," he said over his shoulder to me, not even bothering to turn his head. Looking over to Warren for a moment, she glanced back to me before I slumped back into the back again, leaning on the back of the driver seat. It wasn't but a moment before the back doors to the van opened, 10k gently sitting Cassandra inside. Once she was safely inside Warren and 10k followed close behind, Doc jumping into the driver seat. As I helped pull Cassandra in a little more, Warren worked her way up, sitting on the other side of me.

"Well Murphy, I think I'm going to miss your sorry ass," Doc said as he drove us to our new destination.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Murphy said surprisingly changing his attitude, even just for a moment.

"We have really logged some miles together brother," Doc said laughing slightly to himself.

"We are almost like a damn family I'd say," I laughed, slapping a hand on Doc's shoulder. He was almost like the crazy uncle Murphy pretended to be that one time.

"Uh, I don't know if I have ever actually said this to anybody before," Murphy said as he started getting almost nervous, something I had never seen him be before, "I, uh, almost consider you a friend." I turned and looked over at Warren, not believing my ears, hearing him being so nice.

"I don't envy you though," Doc started and I knew this was about to get bad, "Once we drop you off you're going to have more needles in you like the tomato in grandma's sewing basket."

"Umm, Doc," I said trying to make him shut up, knowing that not only did he not like doctors, he especially didn't like needles.

"What...no...they are only…," Murphy started, only to be interrupted once again.

"Oh trust me, they are going to have some kind of probe or tube up and in every orifice you have," Doc said, barrelling through it.

"Oh my Lord, Doc," I said a little louder trying to get his attention, however, only getting ignored...like usual.

"Dude, this one time I had a catheter," Doc started as I looked over to Murphy, his eyes wide in horror.

"Doc!" Warren and I yelled at the same time, Doc finally getting the hint to shut up and to do it now.

"Right, anyways, I'm gonna miss you dude," Doc said, looking over to Murphy apologetically, "But, what about you kid, what do you have planned after?" Doc turned in his seat, looking back to 10k for a moment.

"Uh, well, I have 6,998 to go," he started as he crossed his legs, looking down at his hands, "But I might take a break and go somewhere up north, the Zs don't fair well in the cold."

"What about you Warren?" I asked looking over to her.

"Umm, well, I don't know. Maybe follow the sun West, I've never been to California before," Warren said as she sat there for a moment thinking her life over, all the things she didn't get to do before the world went to shit.

"And Raven, what about you," Doc asked as he turned to look at me.

"Well, now that I've been reunited with this loof," I said as I reached over and patted Murphy on the arm, "I'll probably stay with him for a while, or at least until I get tired of him. What about you Doc?"

"Oh, I'll probably buy a boat and sail to an island that doesn't even have a Z in their alphabet," he joked. Warren and I both laughed at him as I glanced over to 10k for a moment, who looked almost a little upset. If I was telling the truth, he would be the only other person I would spend the rest of the apocalypse with, other than my brother.

…

The rest of the ride for the most part was relatively quiet, everyone mainly concerned about our most immediate problem, Cassandra. I knew she wasn't going to make it much longer, her only moving when Warren forced her to drink some water.

"How much further Doc?" I asked as I leaned over, in between the front two seats trying to get a view of the road.

"Just around this sign here," he said as he turned the van to the right, a white building coming into view, Zs surrounding the front entrance that Citizen Z told us about.

"This must be it," I said getting excited, smiling to both my brother and Doc. However, seeing all the Zs that were here I knew it would be a fight getting in there so I decided to throw up my hair in a ponytail, and making sure my bag was tightly closed before throwing it on my back.

"Alright, Citizen Z said to look for a metal shed with a roll up door," Warren said as she also saw the Zs, making sure she was ready for a fight, getting her weapons ready for anything.

"What are they all looking at?" 10k asked as he caught a glimpse of it as well.

"Our entrance," I said glancing back at him for a moment, raising my eyebrows as he nodded his head, making sure he was ready as well. We all had to be on our best game, we all had the responsibility of not only Murphy, but now Cassandra.

"Are you sure this is the right place, it looks small," Murphy said as he eyed the building, probably trying to think of a way out of all of this.

"Hey, sometimes the best things in life come in small packages, like me," I joked, getting a small laugh out of everyone except my brother, "That's when you're supposed to agree with me and say I'm the best sister in the world." He only continued to stare at me without even a smile as he threw open his door, Warren following behind him.

As the two of them stood outside, talking and trying to get things figured out, 10k maneuvered his way to sitting next to me, getting a better look at all the Zs.

"You and I both are going to cover Cassandra," I said as I glanced back to her. She was looking worse, her eyes forced closed, covered in a light sweat. However, before 10k could react to what I said, Murphy took off, practically running through the horde of zombies in front of us.

"Hey, Murphy," Doc yelled as he jumped out of the van, accidently drawing attention to himself and Warren. 10k and I both stared in shock for a minute, hoping that maybe the Zs would leave us alone since Murphy was here. However, we were quickly proven wrong when the Zs turned, running towards Doc and Warren, straight for the van. Doc and Warren quickly hightailed it back to the van, jumping in and shutting the doors just in time. Looking around at all the Zs around the van I jumped slightly as one hit the outside of the van, right next to my head. 10k was quick to grab my arm, trying to comfort me as much as he could in this situation.

"How much ammo do we have?" Warren asked as she quickly turned around to look at us all.

"Two bullets," 10k answered immediately.

"I got...one," Doc replied as well.

"Only one?" Warren asked, looking like the more we told her the more her plan was falling apart.

"Well, they both have more than me, I don't have any," I said as I pulled my ax off my belt loop, trying to mentally prepare for what was about to happen. Warren looked around the van for a moment, trying to come up with something else.

"Murphy!" she yelled as she rolled down her window, just barely enough that she could yell for Murphy.

"What?" he yelled back to us, unwilling to help, typical Murphy, "Oh, you want my help?"

"Just get your ass over here," I yelled through the window, trying to get this show on the road. He got this far, I wasn't about to let this hold us back either. Even from this far I saw him roll his eyes, walking over to us with an attitude.

Once he reached the van, Murphy threw open the door, standing right next to me, surrounding by Zs. I stared at him and the Zs waiting for one to attack me.

"Follow me," Murphy said as he glanced at us all, Doc and I getting our weapons ready, "Don't, don't kill them."

"But how do you know," Warren asked as she turned in her seat, looking to us all before turning back to Murphy.

"I don't," he said turning his attention from Warren straight at me, holding out his hand for me to take, "You have to trust me." I looked down at his hand for a moment, deciding if I could really trust him in a horde of Zs. After a split second of deciding I took his hand, shaking my head and stepping out of the van. As I stepped out I huddled closed to Murphy, hanging onto this arm with all that I had in me. The Zs next to me were snarling and biting at me, wanting to eat me alive but didn't, thanks to Murphy. As the rest of the group piled out of the van, they all followed suit, getting as close to Murphy as they could. Getting into a small group, or at least as small as we could smoosh together, we slowly shuffled our way to the building. Murphy had his arm around me, holding me as close to him as he could. Once we finally made it to the door Warren pushed a code into the keypad, the door slowly opening. As the others quickly backed into the freight elevator, I stood there with Murphy, just watching the Zs. It was fascinating being this close to them without worry, and at the same time disgusting, being this close to the rotting flesh and gore that stood in front of us. After a moment of just watching Murphy stepped back into the elevator, pulling me in behind him.

"You know, before the apocalypse I had the same effect on the ladies," Murphy joked as the door shut and the elevator started lowering us all down.

"And a man or two," I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall, smiling up at my brother. The others did the same, turning to face Murphy, Doc looking like he was about to crack a joke.

"No, I told those two guys I didn't swing that way. It's not my fault they couldn't take a hint," Murphy said, immediately getting defensive, pushing himself from his spot on the wall next to me.

"So you hit them?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and my voice.

"Well," he said looking around, nervously to each of us, almost whispering now, "He touched my butt."

"Anyways," Warren said with an authoritative tone as she opened the gate into what looked like used to be a lab, "Doesn't look operational." As we all fell in line behind her the first thing I noticed were the Zs, a few scattered here and there but thankfully dead.

"The Zs up top wanted," Cassandra said, trying to gasp for air in between words, "Something down here."

"Yea, but what?" I asked as I turned to looked around, checking on her making sure she was ok. 10k was holding her, making sure she made it with us. Turning to look at her she had her eyes closed, leaning heavily on 10k's chest. I looked up to 10k, concern splashed across both our faces. We were both worried for her, not knowing if she would even make it much longer.

"Same thing they always want...brains," Doc said as he walked by me, standing closer to Warren as they surveyed the area, making sure it was safe enough for us all.

"No, something different. There is something down here that is drawing them in like a magnet," Murphy said as he finally took a step up to the group, staring off into the distance.

"How do you know?" I asked as I turned to look at him, walking over to him, grabbing his arm.

"I can feel it," he whispered, barely audible enough for me to hear him. He looked almost scared, like he didn't know what he was feeling or how to process what was happening. I grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down, letting him know that he wasn't alone in this. I gave him a small smile as Warren bent down, getting one of the keycards that was pinned to one of the Zs laying on the ground. As Warren opened the door, it slid open with a swoosh, a cold blast of air hitting us all. I put my arm around Murphy's waist, placing my hand my hand on his back, walking with him into the next room. We finally made it back to each other, I was going to make sure he knew I was here for him.

"Happy damn birthday," Warren said as we walked into what I assumed used to be a break room. Looking at the only table in the middle of the room there were three people surrounding a birthday cake. It seemed strange that this would be the first thing we would see when we stepped into the lap that this famous doctor was supposed to be working in. Something about all this just didn't seem right.

"Aww, reminds me of my 50th," Doc said laughing as he stood in front of the table, lowering his gun.

"Dibs on the last rose," Murphy said as he let go of me and pushing his way to the table to steal the last icing rose.

"Did you really just eat that?" I asked Murphy as I walked up, standing with 10k and Cassandra.

"What? The damn vaccine makes me crave sugar," he said shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing that he just ate something that had been sitting there for who knows how long.

"Well, if you start craving brains let me know," Doc joked, Murphy giving him the same sarcastic laugh he always did. However, joking was quickly set aside when all of a sudden there a bang and a crash not far from us. Quickly we all fell in line, 10k and Doc aiming their weapons, waiting for any Z that was coming our way. As quickly as I could I took Cassandra from 10k, throwing her arm around my neck and ducking behind a couple filing cabinets. As we sat there trying to take cover I had out my ax, Cassandra clutching her knife as close to herself as she could. Watching Doc and 10k I waited for one of them to take first move. I poked my head out from behind the filing cabinet just as 10k shot the first Z.

"Two thousand two?" I yelled to him, smiling.

"Yup," he said turning to me with a smile also as Doc took out the next Z. As he turned back around the last Z got stuck in piping, making enough noise that it could still be easily found. 10k aimed his gun, using his last bullet to give the Z mercy. However, once he shot he Z he missed, the bullet ricocheting off the metal work across the room.

"Damn," 10k said as he lowered his gun, turning to Doc for help.

"That's ok, kid. Remember that time in Missouri, at the Piggly Wiggly," Doc said as he placed his gun back, turning to 10k.

"Frozen food section," 10k said, a smile breaking out across his face remembering what Doc was talking about. As the two of them nodded to each other, I watched as they ran around the room, Doc grabbing the cake that had been sitting on the table. As he hid behind a pillar 10k ran over to me, grabbing my ax from me without saying a word as he ran back, hiding behind something across from Doc. As the Z made its way over to the group, Doc smashed the cake in his face, the Z taking a step back, 10k smashing it in the head with my ax. I had to admit, I was pretty impressed with what I had just witnessed. However, that was short lived when all of a sudden we all heard what sounded like a phone ringing.

"What is that?" Murphy asked as him and Warren walked over to join the rest of us as 10k and I helped Cassandra up. Once she was standing 10k gave me my ax back as she leaned heavily on him again.

"Sounds like a phone," she said weakly as she took a deep breath. Once she got situated we all filed in behind Doc as we searched for where the ringing was coming from, searching through the small hallway. As we rounded a corner he realized it was coming from a small computer, two dead bodies sitting in the sit in the chair. As we got closer to the ringing we all filed in, a green phone in the man's hand. I was surprised to see the small phone was still charging, plugged into the computer on the desk.

"There must be twenty text messages here," Doc said as he unplugged the phone, taking it in his hand, "This guy must have been texting his wife or somebody when it all went down." As he searched through the phone he read out the messages, 'Something happened in the lab today, can't talk now, I'll call you later.' 'Won't be home until late, not telling us why.' 'Putting us under quarantine, will update when I know anything.' 'Starting to get scared, something very wrong.' 'Something infecting us, we may not get out of here...tell the kids I love them.' Once he read out the last message I felt my heart drop. It was sad hearing a man last goodbyes to his wife and his children over nothing more than just a text message.

"What?" Doc asked as the phone chimed once again, "There is a new message from Citizen Z. 'Operation Bite Mark, if you get this message, please respond, hacked and searching lab mainframe, discovered files you should be aware of, really weird stuff. Find working computer, search HZN1 test results, backslash backslash code name level nine, password: red death.'" Almost immediately, Murphy lurched forward, throwing the two bodies in the chair to the ground, sitting in their place and typing away on the computer. As we all piled in behind my brother he pulled up what Citizen Z had been talking about. Watching the videos that it pulled up I was surprised to see all the monkeys and other animals that seemed to be infected with the zombie virus. They all jumped around wildly, screaming and scratching at their cages and chains.

"Not surprising they were doing animal testing," Warren said as she leaned in the wall, still watching the screen.

"Yea, but what were they testing," Murphy asked as he rubbed his hand across his mouth, leaning on his elbows, watching the screen in anger.

"Look at the date on the videos," I said leaning over his shoulder pointing down at the screen, "This was at least a year before anyone was infected."

"How would they know to work on a vaccine before anyone was infected?" Murphy asked as he started clicking around on the screen again, pulling up something new. It was a file on Dr. Merch, Murphy getting upset and yelling once he realized it was her. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down as the next video played. It was a video showing Merch talking to a man who was in what I assumed to be a quarantine chamber, asking him all kind of questions about what he had done that day. He told her several times over and over that he had done everything that he was supposed to and in the order that he was supposed to. However, she didn't seem to believe him and continued that he go over it once again until he was feed up and angry.

"Well, show of hands of who is for getting out of here," Doc asked as he turned to us all and raised his own hand. 10k and I were quick to follow, throwing our hands up high, "Alright, back out to the apocalypse it is."

"No one is going anywhere," Murphy said as he shrugged off my hand as he abruptly stood, throwing his chair to the side, "This is not a goddamn democracy. We came here to find Dr. Merch and that's exactly what we will do.

"Murphy," I said staring at him in disbelief that he would say such a thing.

"No," Warren said looking down at me for a moment before looking back at Murphy, "He's right. If she is down here we can't just leave her, she is still our only chance at a vaccine."

"I just thought we might want to, I dunno...live," Doc said as he shrugged his shoulders,

"Well, quit your dreaming and let's go," Murphy said as he eyed Doc before turning to me, a fire in his eyes that I have never seen before.

….

As we followed Murphy and Warren I stood back from my brother, walking with 10k and Cassandra. I kept an eye out for them, knowing that that if anything else was to pop out of nowhere again they may not have enough time to react themselves.

As we went further into the lab we came to a room that had another large sliding glass door, however before we could make it into that room the phone started ringing again, Doc rushing to answer it.

"Zombie apocalypse, how may I direct your call?" Doc asked as he held up the phone to his ear. We all stopped, waiting for more instruction from Citizen Z before we continued. 10k and I leaned Cassandra on one of the machines that we stood next to, letting her catch her breath. She was getting worse by the minute and I didn't see her even getting out of this lab with us today. As she leaned back I pulled back her hair, pushing it behind her ear as she tried to catch her breath.

"Operation Bite Mark?" Citizen asked as Doc put him on speaker phone.

"What's left of us," Doc replied, "This is Doc speaking."

"Are you all together?"

"Correctomundo, it's nice to hear your voice. So, what fresh hell awaits us."

"According to the operations manual I've hacked into, you're going to need to go through decontamination."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad, I haven't had a decent shower in a long while," I said joking and walking over to stand with Doc, listening to what Citizen Z had to say.

"Well, Raven, it's not really a shower, but here's the most important thing," he started, Doc and I both taking a mental note, "It is imperative that you decontaminate before you go back to the surface. This lab is equipped with Defcon one level quarantine assurance."

"Defcon one?" Doc asked as the two of us looked at each other, worried glances before we turned back to the phone.

"Isn't that some kind of nuclear term Simon," I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to comprehend what kind of danger we were about to be in.

"In the event of a breach of the quarantine system, the lab is targeted to be incinerated by a tactical nuclear weapon."

"Why am I not surprised," Doc said as he stared at the phone, almost waiting for more bad news.

"Umm, and there is one more thing about decontamination," Citizen Z said, Doc and I waiting for the bad news.

"And that is?" I asked as I looked down at the phone in Doc's hand.

"You will have to be….naked."

….

As we got everyone into the decontamination room, Doc and I told everyone what Citizen Z had told us.

"Naked, really?" Warren said as she turned and looked at the two of us.

"That's what he said, then we have to throw all our clothes and stuff into the shoot here to get decontaminated with some liquid nitrogen," Doc said explaining the rest to everyone. I stood next to Doc as Murphy walked around getting increasingly impatient.

"So, what are we waiting for," Murphy asked as he started unbuttoning his belt and shirt. I turned and looked at him as I crossed my arms looking up at him.

"For you all to turn around," Warren said as she turned her back to the rest of us. I turned and looked at her as she started shredding her weapons and jacket. I took a deep breath as I turned and looked at Doc as he shrugged his shoulder and started shredding his layers as well. Shaking my head I stood where I was, my back turned to everyone. I took off all my weapons first, tossing them down to join my bag on the ground. Tossing down my ax first I took off my guns next, followed by the knives I had on my belt loop and in my boots. We had managed to form a circle, not even meaning to as we all got undressed. I stood in between Cassandra and 10k, helping her to get undressed once I had made it down to only my underwear. I helped her, figuring it would make her feel more comfortable than one of the men helping her. Once I got her undressed I threw all of her stuff and mine into the middle of the circle, Doc throwing it all into the decontamination chamber. I had to admit, when I first met these people so long ago on the side of the road in New York, if you had told me I would be standing naked in an underground lab with them all I would have laughed. But now look at where we were, halfway across the country and seeing things that I thought in years I never would have. Looking around the circle of people standing here with me I was proud of all of them. Proud that I got to see my brother once again and even travel with him, trying to make up for lost time and lost memories. Warren being the motherly figure that I never had growing up, I wanted to make her proud. Even Doc, he was like the crazy uncle that the family warned you about but everyone loved him anyways. Cassandra was hard to read sometimes, but I was still proud that I had gotten to know her, she was a fierce spirit and someone you wouldn't want to make angry.

Then there was 10k, words couldn't describe what he meant to me. If there was any man that was as important to me as my big brother it was the man who was standing to my left. I turned to look at him over my shoulder as he took several pairs of goggles from Warren. As he turned to me, handing them over he noticed me looking at me, a smirk gracing his face as he gave me a wink. I couldn't help the blush that warmed its way to my cheeks. As I took two goggles from 10k, one for me and one for Cassandra, I handed them off to Murphy. Cassandra leaned heavily on me as I got the goggles on her, putting mine on as well before 10k hit the decontamination button.

"Murphy," I said as I turned around, looking at him to make sure he was ok, "Your scars, they look like they are spreading."

"Yea," he said as he turned and looked at the scar on his shoulder, "That's what I wanted to talk to Dr. Merch about," he stood there for a moment looking at his shoulder before he looked to the rest of us realizing that we were all looking at him, "Well, stop staring, I'm not the goddamn elephant man."

"Murphy," I yelled as I turned around, shaking my head at him, his attitude was unbelievable.

"Everybody ready?" 10k asked as we all had our goggles situated.

"Just get on with it," Murphy yelled once again.

…..

Once decontamination was over, Doc got everyone's clothes out of the side chamber, handing them out for us all to get dressed once again. After Doc gave me Cassandra's and my clothes I got the two of us dressed, her putting on her jacket herself. As she was finishing up I threw on my bag and replaced all my weapons back into their homes once again, turning away from her only for a moment. However, in that moment that I turned away she had fallen against one of the machines, sliding down to the ground. 10k grabbed my arm, pulling me to help him with Cassandra.

"Hey, you're ok," 10k said as the two of us bented down to get on the same level that she was. She looked bad, her face was pale and her eyes dark, a light sweat on her skin again.

"I don't think I can make it much further," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We can't loose another person," I said as I turned and looked up to Warren, not knowing what we should do next.

"She is right, I'll carry her if I have to," 10k said as he looked up to the group as well. Warren huffed and nodded her head, Cassandra sighing as well. I stood, helping Cassandra up as 10k gave me his big gun to carry on my back for him to carry Cassandra.

Once we were all situated we decided to carry on, walking down the only hallway that we could find. I walked at the end of the line, behind 10k and my brother, watching their backs the best I could. For the most part the only Z we saw were ones that were already dead. As we reached the end of the hallway there was a door with a sign that said 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.' As Warren opened the door there wasn't much to see, only red flashing emergency lights and an empty room.

"Can you see anything?" I asked as I got on my tippy toes trying to look over everyone's shoulders.

"Not really, just the flashing lights," Warren said as she got out her flashlight, looking into the room the best she could. Murphy, however, wasn't happy with that as he went to walk around us all and barrel head first into the mystery room.

"Hey wait a minute, it says quarantine," Doc said as he grabbed Murphy's shoulder, stopping him were he was.

"Who cares, we are infected already remember," he said as he pushed passed them anyways, Warren and Doc looking at each other, not knowing what to do other than follow Murphy.

As we followed the other they all went off to the left, looking through the rooms that lined the walls. 10k and I went to the other side of the room decided to try to cover ground that the others weren't. He sat Cassandra down on the ground, close to the door and out of harm's way, she still had her knife on her thankfully and she held it close to her. As the two of us walked around looking through the small portholes we were astonished to see the nasty bodies in them, some still alive, some dead.

"This is horrible," I said as we looked through one window, a body on the floor that was rotten away slowly, a hole in their head, "I think we should have left when we could have."

"I agree," 10k said as we walked to another door, looking through this one as well. However, this time when we looked through the glass the Z in the room jumped at the door, hitting it with a loud thud, scaring the holy hell out of me. I couldn't help the scream that I let out as I jumped back, 10k jumping back as well, him just as scared as I was. He was quick to put his arm around me, letting me know that it was ok, the Z wasn't going to get out.

"Sorry," I breathed as I pushed back small baby hairs that were falling around my face, out of the ponytail my hair was in, tightening it slightly.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he gently kissed the side of my hair, trying to comfort me as we walked to the other side of the room, looking for anything else we could find.

"Hey, check this out," 10k said as we walked through the piping to an open door, meaning that one of them had escaped.

"Open door means escaped Z," I said as I grabbed my ax off my belt loop, getting into high alert.

"I wonder what it was," 10k said as he walked over to the room, looking in seeing if he could find any clues about it.

"Better question is where did it go," Warren said as she started scanning the room over, looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Almost as if on cue, we heard a strange growling sound, coming not too far away from us.

"Well, whatever it is it's still here," Doc said as he crouched down trying to get a better look at what we were about to be dealing with.

"Shit, there's another one," I said as I saw another Z sneak out from behind the other.

"Murphy, go talk to them, do that thing you do," Doc said as he pushed Murphy closer to them.

"But be careful," I said as I reached out and grabbed his arm, him nodding his head at me as he walked over, bending down to get on the same level as the Zs. I stood there next to 10k watching as my brother tried to reason with the Zs. However, when I noticed Murphy take a step back I knew something was wrong. I reached out for 10k's hand, getting ready for whatever was about to happen.

"Umm, guys, these aren't regular zombies," Murphy started as he continued to step back, "These are mutant things," without warning the two Zs in front of us bolted, one going for Murphy, the other coming straight for 10k and me, "I don't think they like me!" Immediately, 10k grabbed me as we ducked out of the way of the Z, it running past us, turning and coming back. I raised my ax, ready to give the Z Mercy but was surprised when I saw my brother come out of nowhere, grabbing the Z around the arm and throwing it into the other. As we all ran around trying to avoid the reaches of the Z, I tripped landing on the ground with a hard thud just as the Z rounded the corner seeing me on the ground. I panicked, not reacting in enough time, the Z making his way for me. Thankfully, though, 10k saw what was about to happen.

"Raven," he yelled as he ran up behind me, grabbing my hands and dragging me just barely out of the reaches of the Z, it smacking the ground right where I had just been. He helped me as I jumped up as quick as I could, watching as Murphy now had ahold of both the Zs. We all stood in shock as we heard bones cracking and the splash of blood hitting the floor. Shining her light on Murphy, Warren turned and looked at us all, the same shock on her face as ours as Murphy held up his hands, blood covering them both, the two Z's now headless as their bodies hit the ground.

"Let's go find Dr. Merch," he said as he turned and walked away from us. As 10k went over and got Cassandra I stood with Warren and Doc.

"What's he gonna do when he catches up to Merch?" I asked as I glanced over to the two of them next to me.

"I don't know but I'm glad I'm not her," Doc said as 10k finally joined us.

"Let's be ready for anything," Warren said as she made her way to the front of the group, "Let's go."

…

As we made it down another hallway, Murphy seemed to be leading the way, walking as fast as his long legs would let him. I walked towards the back with 10k and Cassandra, watching their backs. As we rounded another corner I went slightly ahead of them, trying to catch up with the others. But once I turned around I saw 10k placing Cassandra in the ground, leaning her on the wall.

"Warren," I yelled as I back tracked, running up to 10k and Cassandra.

"I'm going to get us all killed," she said as she looked up at me, barely able to open her eyes or even talk.

"That's not true, don't say that," I said as I pushed back her hair out of her face again, her passing out in my hand.

"Is she…?" Warren asked as she made it back to us.

"No, she is still alive, just passed out," 10k said as he picked her up again. I opened the door next to where she was on the floor, luckily finding an old hospital bed in it. I opened the door wide enough for 10k to to carry her in here and lay her down.

"You stay here and get some rest," Warren said as Cassandra woke up again, "Look, I've been saving this special since New York," Warren took out her revolver, placing a single bullet in it and placing it in Cassandra's hand, "I want you to have it."

"Thank you, Warren," Cassandra breathed. Warren smiled down at her, rubbing the top of her head as she gave her a small smile before walking out the door.

"You hang in there darlin'," Doc said as he made his way up to the table, his turn to say his goodbye, "We are going to find you some antibiotics and get you straightened out in no time." Doc smiled down at her, as he tried to be strong for her. She smiled back up at him, knowing that he was trying to keep her spirits up. After Doc left, it was only 10k and me in there with her, 10k saying his goodbyes first. He stooped over the table, giving her a hug as she whispered something to him. I couldn't hear what she said but after she said it he looked up at me before looking back down to her, nodding his head as he also rubbed the top of her hair. I walked over to her now, tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over as I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as she breathed deep and hard, almost struggling just to stay alive. I placed my hand on her cheek as her eyes fluttered open, just barely.

"You'll be fine, you just need to rest here for a bit," I said as I smiled down at her. She weakly smiled back at me.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not making it out of here," she said breathy, struggling to just get out the words. I couldn't say anything else, not wanting the last words I say to her to be a lie, her and I both knew she wasn't going to make it, "I want you to do something for me."

"Of course," I said to her, not going to deny her her last wish.

"Don't break his heart, he is a good kid and cares for you," she said as she took a deep breath, "We can all see it." She smiled slightly, causing a smile to spread across my face as well.

"Don't worry, breaking his heart is the last thing I would ever want to do," I said laughing, getting a smile out of her. Pushing her hair behind her ear again, I kissed her cheek before I walked out the door. Everyone standing there, Murphy pushing his way in passed me to say his goodbyes. We all stood outside in silence as Murphy said what he needed and wanted to to Cassandra, before we moved on any further.

He wasn't in there very long when Murphy busted through the door, immediately telling us what to do.

"Let's go," he said as he walked a few steps in front of us, "This trail of gore here lead us straight to…" He continued to point at the floor, following the blood that was smeared on the ground, "Biocontainment." As I followed my brother and Warren the first thing I noticed was how ominously the door was lit. It was an alarming shade of red, my immediate reaction was that I did not want to walk through that door.

Once we did make it through the door I noticed what looked like metal coffins sitting in the room. I was afraid to look inside them, not knowing what would jump out at me...again. However, once we followed Murphy's trail of gore we saw what looked like used to be a human, lying on a medical table, typing something on a keyboard. There was nothing left to him, his rib cage exposed, nothing connected to his spine. He was rotting away on this table, his skin now liquid, oozing onto the ground, him lying in his own dead flesh, yet still alive...somehow.

"Is that Dr. Merch?" Doc asked as he stood next to me, looking over my shoulder to what was in front of us.

"No," Murphy said as he walked around us all to looked at the man close up, "Someone else. It's the lab tech from the video." We all looked down at the man on the table, wondering how that same man would have ended up here right now, "He wants us to watch something." After he hit a button on the keyboard another video popped up on the screen, it was of Dr. Merch and the same man from the quarantine chamber in the last video we watched. However, this time it was Merch injected that man with what she said was the first human trials of the vaccine. Looking down to the man on the table I was terrified that was going to happen to my brother, the only family I had left.

"Well, it seemed to work, he didn't turn zombie," Doc said, trying to look at the bright side of the situation.

"But it won't let him die," I said as I took a step forward, looking from the table to Murphy.

"Did Merch do this to you?" Murphy asked as he stared at the body in front of him, the man barely able to nod his head, but responding nonetheless, "He's trying to say something." Murphy leaned in as close as he could as the man started to mumble something. I took a step closer, also trying to figure out what he kept repeating.

"Kill me," he said quietly, "Kill me. Kill me." He repeated himself, getting louder with every word, my heart sinking again. I placed my hand over my mouth, holding back the emotions that were threatening to spill over watching this innocent man being tortured with life.

"We are getting the hell out of here," Murphy said as he abruptly stood, turning to make his way out of the lab. However, before we could follow behind him, Citizen Z appeared on the computer screen.

"You've got company headed your way, looks like Dr. Merch and a couple soldiers, they should be there momentarily," he said with a smile. Something wasn't right though, why would Dr. Merch need soldiers with her, let alone multiples.

"Something isn't right," I said as I backed up, standing in between 10k and Warren now.

"Heads up," Warren said as the doors opened, someone in a hazmat suit and two men flanking them walked into the room like they owned the place. Murphy was quick to push his way through the group, Warren having to hold him back.

"Dr. Merch," Murphy said, a fire in his eyes as he looked at the doctor that caused his life to spiral out of control. Once Murphy addressed the doctor they set down the cooler they were holding, removing their gasmask, shocking us all. It wasn't Dr. Merch, we had no idea who this man was.

"Dr. Merch couldn't make it, I'm her boss Dr. Kurtz, I'm here to help you save mankind," he said as he smiled at Murphy, every word he said, a dripping lie.

…

"We've gone to a great deal to find you Mr. Murphy," Dr. Kurtz said as he tossed his mask down with his bag.

"Well, I've been on a bit of a road trip, traveling with my sister," Murphy said as he smirked to the new doctor.

"Well your journey ends now, you're safe. And your friends are to be commended for their bravery and commitment. Your country, all mankind, owes you a great deal," the doctor said as he looked around to us all. I didn't like this guy, something about him gave me the creeps and I was not about to hand over my brother to him.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked taking a step forward, 10k grabbing my arm, holding me back.

"We will take him the rest of the way to the lab in California, where we will sequence his genes and clone the antibodies in his blood. Then, with any luck, we will be able to recreate the vaccine that's keeping him alive," the doctor explained. I didn't believe a single word he said. I held onto 10k's hand, worried about what was about to not only happen to Murphy, but to the rest of us. I had a feeling that once this guy got what he wanted we would become replaceable.

"And what if I don't want to be your guinea pig?" Murphy asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, challenging the doctor.

"Well then you'll just end up like Brandon Doyle, Patient Zero over there," the doctor said as he nodded his head over to the man that was rotting away on the table, "Speaking of which, someone should really give that poor creature Mercy." The two soldiers in the room went to go over to the man, but Murphy interrupted.

"I'll do it," he said as he held out his hand to Warren, her giving him her machete. He walked over to the table, whispering to the man. I stood in between Doc and 10k, watching over the doctor, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. He watched as Murphy went over to what used to be Brandon Doyle before turning back to our group. Everyone was watching Murphy but he saw me staring his down. He smiled at me like he was trying to act like Murphy was top priority but I just wasn't buying it.

"I'm not going," Murphy said as he abruptly turned to look at the rest of us. Everyone's heads turning to him in record speed, "Explain to me again why I should believe anything you say."

"Murphy, this is why we came this far," Warren said, trying to reason with him, a smile spreading across my face knowing that was the same fighting spirit he always had.

"Let's start with you have no choice," the doctor said as he stepped around the coffins, closer to Murphy and the rest of us.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I took out my ax, Warren getting her machete again, us standing guard in front of Murphy.

"Now, there is no reason to jump straight to that, he is just nervous," Doc said as he turned and looked back to Murphy, "He is actually very civic minded."

"I mean really this is so unnecessary, no one is going to harm you Mr Murphy, quite the opposite," the doctor said as he tried to reason with us all.

"I don't believe you," I said as I stepped closer to my brother, my ax at the ready for anything that they could hit us with. I heard something on the computer, not able to make out what Citizen Z was saying, it being drowned out by the doctor talking, trying to convince Murphy and the pounding on the door.

"It's only a zombie, kill it before it attracts others," the doctor said as he turned to the two soldiers he had brought with him.

"They can't open doors can they?" one of the soldiers asked, then on cue, the door clicked open, the last thing I would have ever expected walking through the door, Cassandra. She walked through, a bite mark evident on her cheek.

"She's a zombie, Mercy her," the doctor said as he looked her over.

"I'm not dead," she said in breathy voice, breathing heavy, looking around to everyone like she could kill us all. I turned and looked at Murphy as he eyed her, taking a step back, out of the line of fire.

"Kill him," he said, her head wiping to look at him before she turned back to the soldiers. She turned quick, grabbing the man's gun, using it against the other soldier, shooting him down where he stood. 10k was quick to grab me, pulling me down to the ground, hiding behind one of the metal coffins, out of the line of fire. As we peeked our heads just over the top as she sliced the throat of the other soldier. Turning to the doctor she was about to attack when he pulled out one of his own guns, gunning her down as well.

"Murphy wait!" Warren yelled as she saw him going for the door.

"Murphy," I yelled as well, 10k reaching out for me as the doctor shot at my brother, "No, let me go!" I yanked myself out of 10k's grip, refusing to loose my brother this way, I was going to go after him, no matter what was happening.

Once I made it out the door without getting shot at I ran after Murphy, hot on his trail.

"Murphy, please, wait," I yelled as I jumped over the two dead mutant Zs, "Murphy!"

"No, Raven, I will not go with him," he yelled back to me, not even slowing down, trying to shut the door between us in my face.

"I'm not telling you to, I don't trust him either but I think we should still look for Merch," I said as I finally was able to get into the same room as him, the decontamination room.

"No," he yelled turning to me, towering over me, "I'm not going with her either, she is the one who did this to me in the first place."

"Murphy!" we heard on the computer screen above us. The both of us turned and looked up at the corner of the room, Citizen Z on the screen.

"You, you set me up you bastard, you set us all up," Murphy yelled getting angry at him now.

"No, I didn't know," Citizen Z said trying to convince my brother.

"You have to believe him, he is trying to help us," I yelled to Murphy, standing between him and the door, knowing that if he opened it, it wouldn't be good.

"No, I don't have to believe anything anyone ever says, especially you!" he yelled, pointing up to the computer screen.

"If you don't believe him then believe me Murphy, I'm your sister, I would never lie to you," I said trying to plead with him.

"Then let me leave," he yelled, trying to get to the door. I moved back in front of it again, holding out my hand to him.

"Murphy, you are infected with the virus, if you try to leave now you will activate the fail safe," Citizen Z explained.

"Why should I care?" Murphy asked.

"Damn it, Murphy," Citizen Z and I yelled at the same time, Murphy finally fed up with it all.

"I've lost everything!" he screamed, throwing his hands in the air, causing me to jump, scared about what he might try to do next.

"You haven't lost me, Murphy!" I yelled back at him, hurt that he would just forget about me like that, but managing to grab his attention, "If you go up there it will set off a nuke, aimed straight for us, incinerating everyone, Warren, Doc, 10k, even me." He stared at me for a moment before the doctor made it to the decontamination room, trying to break in.

"Come with me," he said looking down at me, "Leave with me now and we can get out in time."

"We can't just leave the others," I said still standing in front of the door, refusing to let him set off the fail safe.

"Yes we can, we can make up for lost time," he said in a panic, turning to the doctor again.

"No, Murphy, we can't do that to them," I said still trying to reason with him.

"No, you just don't want to do that to your boyfriend, you would choose 10 cent over your own brother," he yelled as he pushed me to the side, slamming me into one of the incinerators as he threw open the door anyways.

"Murphy!" I cried as I ran behind him, heading for the freight elevator. However, before I could get there in time he shut the gate, not even waiting for me. As I finally reached the gate, I slammed my hands into it, angry that he would do this to me.

"Murphy, do you realize what you have done?" I asked as he stood as close to the gate as he could, trying to intimidate me.

"I'm finally doing what _I_ want to, what _I_ need to, I'm not listening to anyone anymore," he said in an even tone, before slamming the button to raise the elevator.

"Murphy!" I cried as I banged on the gate again, "Murphy!" Once he was out of view I couldn't help the tears that spilled over, I lost him once again, I managed to get my brother back, turning around again and losing him all over again. Quickly sucking up my emotions, I looked around trying to come up with a plan, I only had five minutes until the nuke would hit, I had to speed it up. Wiping my face I took a deep breath and started hitting the button that would send the elevator back down. Once it reached me again I climbed in, hitting the button to send me up to the surface. If I could do anything to help I could at least get the van ready for Warren and the others, hoping that they were even still alive. As I stood in the elevator I noticed something in the corner that almost looked like snake skin. Bending down and picking up a piece I realized it was Murphy's, he had shed his skin. I was in such shock, I didn't even realize that the elevator had stopped, opening to the surface once again. Dropping what I was looking at I ran over to the only van that was left out here, Murphy having taken our original one that we had stolen from Mesa Pharmaceutical. Running up to it it was thankfully it was unlocked but didn't have any keys in it. Leaning down in the driver floorboard I managed to hotwire the car, jumping into the seat, pulled up the van to the door, waiting for the others. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long, the door opening almost as soon as I pulled up closer.

"Guys!" I yelled as I jumped out of the car, opening the back door for them to throw Doc in, realizing he had been shot. Once they made sure he was in there, Warren jumped into the driver seat, leaving 10k and I standing there for a moment, "I'm so glad you're ok, you guys had me worried."

"Come on guys, we need to go," Warren said as she rolled down her window, 10k and I running to the other side of the van, 10k sitting in the back with Doc, me sitting in the passenger seat. Looking through the windshield of the van I could see the missile that we were trying to outrun, heading straight for us, the others looking at the same thing I was.

"I hate the apocalypse."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hello readers! All I can say is thank you so much for your continued dedication to this story no matter how long I take to upload! I really do appreciate each and every one of you whether you have been here since day one or just started reading (btw, already this month alone this story has hit almost 900 views). I would love to do something for you all but haven't thought of anything just yet but hopefully I will think of something. Anyways, lets get on with the show! Or i guess the apocalypse...**

* * *

I couldn't believe it, we actually seemed to be outrunning the nuke, or I guess out driving it. The farther away we got the more emotional I became, thinking about everything that had happened the last few hours. Murphy was gone, Doc was shot and now I didn't even know what to think about Cassandra, I didn't know if she was dead, Z or alive. Taking a deep breath and wiping my face, I turned to watch as the nuke closed in on its target, the lab we just escaped from, 10k turning and looking over the back of the seat as well. As we sat there watching, waiting for the nuke to hit, Doc had managed to pull himself up in time to see the fireworks. I couldn't help the small gasp and jump as I watched the mushroom cloud in the distance. However, sudden realization hit me when I saw the shock wave, heading through the forest towards us.

"We need to book it," I said a little more worried than I meant to sound. Luckily Warren had seen the same thing I did in the rear-view mirror, pressing the gas a little harder.

"Hey, look," 10k yelled as he pointed to a small tunnel just ahead of us. Warren nodded her head as she tried to go a little faster, almost losing control when she turned onto the main road and off the gravel and dirt. Unfortunately, once we turned we lost the small amount of ground we had ahead of the shock wave, it hitting the back end of the truck as we drove into the tunnel, sending us into the air.

Once it hit and we were in the air it was like time was moving in slow motion, having to grab the handle above the window and the center console, just trying to stay in my seat. With all the running through the lab and the wind from the truck as we booked it, my hair had fallen out of the ponytail it had been in, covering my face as the truck started to flip in the air. I could feel myself lifting out of the seat as we came down hard, crashing onto the ground with such force that my whole world went dark.

…

"Ray." I could barely heard my name in the distance, like someone far away was yelling for me. "Ray." They sounded closer now, the closer they got the more I hurt, my whole body just hurt. "RAVEN." I jerked awake, not remembering what had happened for a moment, not knowing why I was upside down in the truck. I looked around for a moment, unbuckling the seat belt, crashing down onto the roof of the truck.

"Shit," I groaned, trying to crawl my way out of the busted passenger window, glass scratching up my forearms as my jacket sleeves pushed themselves up my arms. However, once my top half was out of the window, a hand shot down in front of me, 10k reaching out to help me up. I quickly took advantage of his offer, grabbing his hand as he pulled me up. Warren was already out of the truck as well, standing in front it, looking out of the tunnel. Doc had managed to get out as well, leaning against the side of the back tire, his bag at his feet. As I looked around at us all, I was surprised we had managed to get through what we did. Doc was struggling with his shoulder, 10k's nose was bleeding as well as his head. Warren didn't look too banged up thankfully. As I turned back to 10k he had pulled out an extra bandana from his back pocket, pressing it to my forehead, causing me to wince and jump back slightly.

"You're bleeding," he said softly, however, looking at me sternly. I huffed taking a step closer, eyeing him as he placed one hand behind my head, the other applying pressure to my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying to think of anything but the pounding headache that continued to worsen. After my head stopped bleeding he removed the bandana, luckily not much of it covered in blood. As I turned to look at Warren, I looked out the tunnel, realizing what it actually looked like outside.

"Wow," I said as I touched the sore spot on my head, "Is that snow?" As I walked over to stand with Warren Doc and 10k followed behind me, looking outside as well.

"Nope," Doc said as he maneuvered closer, "That's what I thought, it's radioactive fallout."

"That's all ash?" I asked turning to look at them all.

"Yea, so we need to get some protection on before we leave this tunnel," Warren said as she turned and looked to us all, "Do any of us have any extra clothes?"

"I have a little bit of extras in my bag, but it's not much, and it's all my size. Hayley used to have a bag that we used more for clothes but…" I said as I threw my hands in the air, knowing that by now the bag that Hayley had would have been gone, "I might have some stuff we can rip up and use for face masks."

"Good, that's good," Warren said as she pointed at me. I quickly went back to the overturned truck, trying to find my bag, only not see it.

"Umm, I can't find my bag," I said as I stood and turned to Doc and 10k. 10k quickly jumped to my aid, helping me search around for my bag, which in all the commotion had managed to get flung from the truck. As I ran over to him, he handed it to me as I quickly opened it, dumping out all the belongings I owned. It wasn't much, but it was enough for us to rip up. I had one scarf that I took for myself to drape around my head, leaving my hair down to help protect my skin anyway I could. Warren picking up a shirt, tearing it down the front, draping it around her neck as well, Doc and 10k grabbing what they could to wrap around their arms or to rip up to use as they needed. Once we managed to use everything that we could, we all parted ways to get dressed how we needed as I shoved the rest of my stuff back in my bag that now had a lot more room. I threw my bag on my back, doing an inventory as well, checking and making sure I still had everything. I made sure my thigh holster was tight and ready for the amount of walking we were going to have to endure, as well as zip up my old army jacket. My gun and knives were harder to get to now but something told me after an explosion like the one that just happened, nothing would be anywhere near here for a while. I was about to drape my last article of clothing over my head as 10k came up to me, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked as I turned and looked up at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said with a small smile, "We have to find my brother, and when we do I'm going to kill him." 10k chuckled as he pulled out his extra bandana from earlier.

"You need to wear this," 10k said as he held up the bandana folded in half for me to wear as a mask, "The air isn't safe to breathe, this will help filter it some." I nodded my head as I lifted up my mess of hair, turning around for him to tie the bandana for me. Once I got it positioned on my face I held it still for him to tie it into place, his fingers tickling the back of my neck. I had to stop for a minute, taking a deep breath, now was not the time. However, I couldn't help the chill bumps that raised the hair on the back of my neck and down my arms. 10k picked up on it as well as he ran his fingers down the side of my neck, taking a step even closer to me, nearly pressing himself against me. As he grabbed my shoulder tight with his other hand, I let my hair down, draping it over my shoulder. 10k leaned down, his breath hot on the side of my face, sending chills through my body once again. I was about to turn to him, animalistic instinct taking over my body now, I had no control. Although, that was short lived when all of a sudden Warren cleared her throat, and loud. The both of us jumped, turning around to see Doc and Warren standing with their arms crossed, staring at the two of us.

"Well, don't let us stop the two of you," Doc said joking, laughing to himself as Warren only looked at us with her eyebrow raised. 10k and I quickly took a step back from each other as I tried to look as nonchalant as I could, fixing my hair and draping my scarf over my head.

"Right," I said as I sprung into action, glad that I had on this bandana, hiding how red my face was, "Ready, let's go." I threw my bag on again as I turned and started walking out of the tunnel before I realized no one was following me.

"It's the other way…" Doc said with a smile as he pointed behind him. I stood there momentarily, adjusting my bag, embarrassed.

….

As we walked out into the world, it was weird. It was silent, the ash still falling, not as heavy but still there. As we walked Warren was leading the group to the closest town to us, 10k helping Doc as he tried to stop his bleeding. I had Doc's bag, carrying it for him, not wanting him to strain his arm too much. As we walked, the further away from civilization we got, the more I was beginning to think we wouldn't make it to the town. I was having trouble keeping up with everyone, my body just not wanting to push on anything more. We hadn't eaten in what felt like days and the last of our water was running out. Doc wasn't getting any better, even though the bleeding had managed to stop, he still was weak, leaning on 10k more and more as we continued. Finally, as we made it to what looked like used to be a trash dump, we had to stop, Doc needing a break. He was groaning in pain as 10k and Warren helped him down onto and over turned washing machine, leaning against the whole pile.

"You ok, Doc?" I asked as I ran up to sit on one side of him, 10k on the other.

"His bleeding has stopped but…" 10k started but was interrupted by Doc, not wanting to be what held this team up any longer.

"Just go," he said as he pulled down the clothing he had wrapped around his face, "I'll find me a hole to crawl in. Just leave me a weapon and some ammo."

"Absolutely not," I said as I looked from Doc to Warren, hoping that she would back me up on this.

"No one is going to leave you here to die," she said as she pulled out the last water bottle that we had, "Here, take the last of the water." We all sat there for a moment, wondering what to do next. We were all pretty weak and tired, none of us wanting to go much farther.

"If we stay here much longer we will be too weak to go for help," Warren said as she started coming up with a plan. She was tired but her brain was still working overtime to keep us all safe, "I've got about another day in me without water, if that."

"Well, I don't think I'm going anywhere, Chief," Doc said as he sat down the now empty water bottle on the ground before looking up to Warren.

"10k, Raven, you two stay here with Doc," Warren said with a huff as she knew what she needed to do, "I'm going to go see if I can find water or help while I still have the strength. If I'm not back in 48 hours, you guys are on your own." She nodded her head to us all as she stood there, not wanting to move.

"Good luck," 10k said as he nodded his head in response as she glanced over us one last time, like she was trying to silently say her goodbyes. Once she was ready to go, Warren nodded her head one last time before making her way on down the path in front of her. We all watched her walk away, hoping that she was actually going to come back to us. We all sat there for a moment, resting up while we had the chance before we had to keep going.

"Does anyone have any water hidden somewhere?" Doc asked as he looked at the two of us, desperate for anything to drink. I sat there for a moment, thinking about if I had any left over in my bag, and luckily, I think I did. Quickly grabbing my bag off the ground I began digging through it, hoping that my suspicions were correct.

"Well Doc, looks like someone out there is watching out for you," I said with a laugh as I pulled out a half full bottle of water, handing it over to him. He smiled and laughed to himself as he took it, downing a swig of it. He handed it over to 10k as he quickly downed it as well before handing it back to me. One last big gulp left. Once I finished it I decided I should keep the bottle just in case we ran into more water by some miracle.

"I'm going to go scout ahead, see if I can see anything worthwhile," 10k said as he stood, getting his gun and other weapons ready. Doc and I both turned to look at him, not sure if he should really leave or not.

"Are...are you sure?" Doc said, looking from me back to 10k. 10k simply nodded his head saying what if there was something ahead that could help us, we should get it while we still could. I had to admit that was true, but I still wasn't convinced that he should go off by himself.

"Ok, fine," I said as I stood from my place next to Doc to stand in front of 10k, "But you better come back to me all in one piece."

"That kid is like a cockroach," Doc said looking up at us smiling, "Knowing him he will come back in one piece and then some." 10k and I both laughed and I knew that was true, I didn't have anything to worry about, it was 10k we were talking about.

"Alright," I said with a smile, pulling his jacket tighter together on his chest, "Go get 'em tiger." He smiled down at me as he placed his hand on my cheek for a moment before taking off in the same direction Warren had.

I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore, taking my seat back next to Doc again. I took a deep breath as I rubbed my palms on my jeans, nervous that now two of our already small group were gone. I turned to Doc who was still leaning over the trash heap next to him.

"Let me look at your shoulder," I said, wanting to check and see how it was looking, which hopefully wasn't infected. He maneuvered over facing me, removing the rag that he had pressed up against his shoulder. As I sat there looking at it, I decided it didn't look too bad, it had stopped bleeding and luckily didn't look infected.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Doc asked as he winced in pain.

"Tell who what?" I asked as I tried to clean up a bit around his wound, oblivious to what he was talking about.

"10k," he said as he grabbed my hand, stopping me from what I was doing to to look him in the face. I knew what he was talking about now, the very strong feelings I had for that sniper. I looked at him dumbfounded, unable to process what was going through my mind at the moment. However, it was cut short when all of a sudden 10k came running back down the same path he had just gone.

"Guys!" he yelled as we turned to see him, "Guys, you need to come check this out." Doc and I both turned to each other before grabbing the couple things we had sitting on the ground before jumping up to join 10k, our previous conversation completely forgotten.

Once we finally caught up to 10k he told us about an old tower he saw blinking not too far away from us.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked as I adjusted the weight between Doc's bag on one shoulder and 10k's gun on the other.

"Maybe Citizen Z," 10k said as he adjusted Doc's arm around his shoulders. I nodded my head, I hadn't thought about that. However, my thoughts were cut short when we heard what sounded like someone yelling. We all stopped, turning to look at each other before we made our way to the top of an old abandoned camper, looking out over all of the junk yard. As we scanned the area, 10k had taken back his gun, laying down between Doc and me as we all looked for the source of the yelling.

"Is that Mack and Addy?" I asked getting excited as we finally saw two people wrestling with a persistent Z.

"There's no way," Doc said as he looked as hard as he could at the two people below us, still fighting.

"Get him!"

"Mack!"

We heard them yelling even from how far away we were, and I knew it was them, it was really them! Someone out there really was watching out for us all.

"Well I'll be damned," Doc said with a smile and a chuckle to himself as 10k took the shot, dropping the Z instantly. The two of them were dumbfounded for a moment, not knowing what had just happened, or who had shot that Z when they looked our way, letting the Z's body slump to the ground. Once the two of them turned to us, Doc and I both waved, our hands high in the air.

"Three thousand ninety nine!" 10k yelled to them.

"We saw the signal!" I yelled as well before 10k packed up all his stuff, helping Doc up who insisted that he could walk on his own now. I continued to carry his bag for him, not wanting him to over do it already as we made our way down to meet Mack and Addy. Once we made it down the small hill to meet them I dropped Doc's bag, 10k quickly picking it up for me as I ran to give a hug to Addy, excited that I was finally seeing her and Mack once again.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again," I said as I laughed, throwing my arms around Addy's neck, pulling down the bandana that was still around my face. She laughed as well as hugged me before turning to the others with a smile on her face.

"How have you guys been?" Addy asked as she finally turned to look at us all, standing next to Mack, "Where is everyone else? They aren't….are they?" She looked at us all with a concerned look, hoping that her fears weren't about to be confirmed.

"No, Warren went on ahead to look for any water or help," Doc started explaining what had happened in the last few hours.

"What about Murphy?" Mack asked with a blank expression. Something was different about him, he didn't seem like the normal Mack.

"We lost him," I said with more anger in my voice then I meant towards him, actually that wasn't true, I was angry, "And Cassandra, she was at the lab when it blew." Mack and Addy both looked at me, Addy looking sad that she was gone now, Mack just looking bland.

"We should probably get a move on before anyone else sees the signal," Mack finally said ending the silence that had settled. We all agreed, getting our things together and heading to the fourwheeler that Mack and Addy had been using. They had a small trailer hooked up to the back of it, most of us piling in there.

"Have you guys heard anything from Citizen Z?" I asked as Addy helped me throw one of the bags in the bag.

"No, I can't get ahold of him. He has a message on loop about Murphy saying that if anyone finds him there is a reward," she said as she turned and walked over to the fourwheeler before jumping on the back, holding onto Mack. I nodded my head before helping Doc up into the trailer, 10k and I both leaning back, pulling down the makeshift masks we had, resting them around our necks.

The ride behind the four wheeler was quiet, none of us saying much. I was planning on what I was going to do when we finally found my brother and if I was honest, none of it was anything less that killing him. However, my thoughts were cut short when 10k tapped my arm, getting my attention. Once I looked to where he was looking I saw what looked like Warren standing on the side of the road. A smile broke out across my face, glad to see that she was alive and well. And that she had water!

Once we pulled up beside her I jumped out of the trailer and picked up one of the jugs that she had, downing as much water as I could possibly drink before I threw up. I passed the water over to 10k, him downing as much as I did if not more.

"I have never been happier to see water in my life," I said with a laugh as Warren jumped into the trailer next to Doc. She laughed as she told us about what had happened, finding the little girl in the clearing before she had passed out and how the family took her in. I was thankful there were still decent people in the world left and that Warren was able to make it back to us in one piece.

….

As we pulled into the nearest town that Addy said she had heard about in a broadcast it was eerily quiet. Sitting in between Warren and 10k, I looked out over the roads and down the alley ways to see if anything seemed out of the ordinary. However, everything seemed out of the ordinary when I didn't see a single soul, dead or alive, until we passed a truck full of people looking like they were about to attack us.

"My spanish is terrible but I'm sure this was what they were talking about," Addy added as I stared down the man who was driving the truck we passed.

"I wonder who else heard that broadcast?" 10k asked as he also stared down the same man I did.

"Hey, 10 o'clock," Mack yelled back to us as we passed yet another truck full of scary people. No wonder we didn't see anyone when we first came into town, they were all hiding, ready to attack. At the same time we passed a minivan, a woman driving as she stared us down.

"Folks seem friendly here in Cheyenne," Doc said loudly as she finally drove on. I was expecting her to turn around and come attack us, but thankfully she kept driving.

"Friendly ain't the vibe I'm getting, Doc," I said as I pulled out my revolver, feeling a little safer now.

"Let's just find Murphy and get the hell out of Dodge," Warren said as she turned away from the road and looked at us all, "If we want to find him we need to think like Murphy, put ourselves in his zombified head."

"That's a scary place I don't want to be," I said getting a laugh out of Doc and 10k as we continued down the road a bit longer before 10k yelled for us to stop.

"You said think like Murphy," he said as he nodded his head towards a building we had stopped in front of. As I turned around I couldn't believe it, even in the apocalypse Murphy was still the same Murphy.

"Hell, they might as well have his picture on the sign," Doc said as I read the sign: 'Live Nude Girlz.' I only rolled my eyes, sighing, knowing he was just on the other side of that door doing God knows what. I had to admit, I wasn't ready to face Murphy. How he treated us all back at the lab wasn't ok and I was going to let him know that. He has changed since the last time I had seen him and it wasn't for the better.

As we all got out of the trailer, 10k helped me jump out, as I put away my gun once again, worried that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from shooting Murphy in the heat of the moment. I took a deep breath before joining the other at the door, trying to calm myself down.

Standing at the back of the group with 10k I piled in as Warren opened the door, seeing Murphy sitting at the bar, drink in his hand. He was wearing a ridiculous golden jacket with an even more ridiculous hat on his head. I could only roll my eyes at him, sitting there like nothing was wrong, like he didn't leave us for dead back at the lab.

"Hey, guys," he said as he took a sip of his drink as I looked around, seeing all the Zs standing around the room, "What the hell took you so long?"

"Murphy, you son of a bitch," Warren said, taking the words right out of my mouth. I took a step forward, 10k resting his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me and hold me back from attacking my brother.

"Now, now, Roberta. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Murphy said as he got up from his seat, strolling over to us all and I just snapped. I blew my way passed Doc and Warren, heading straight for my brother. I couldn't help myself when I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, slamming him into the bar, taking him off guard. Just because I'm small in comparison to him didn't mean I couldn't put him in his place when need be. However, when I did take out my frustrations on him, the Zs around the room seemed to get a little more lively. As I looked around to them all I still had ahold of Murphy, refusing to let him off easy this time.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," he said as he raised his hand, the Zs responding instantly, returning back to where they had been before. He stared down at me as I kept my grip on him.

"That hurt," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, big brother, I'm just getting started," I said as I grabbed him a little tighter as he grabbed my hand as well. 10k came up to me, watching to make sure nothing got out of hand as Doc came up as well.

"Come on now, Ray, don't forget the mission," Doc said as he tried to calm me down, and he was right. I needed to think about the long term, I can kill him later. I gave him one last push against the bar as I took a step away from him, running my hand through my ragged hair, pushing the scarf I had wrapped around my head down around my neck.

"You damn near got us killed," I said as I turned back to him, tears threatening to push their way to my eyes. I couldn't help the emotions that were pushing their way through. I was angry, so angry with him but at the same time he was the only family I had left and I couldn't help but love him.

"And you did kill millions of other people," Warren said as she came to stand in between Murphy and myself.

"Didn't you get the memo," Murphy started as he pushed himself off the bar, adjusting his jacket where I had grabbed him, "It's the apocalypse, which means never having to say you're sorry." After that I couldn't help the anger that spilled over, pushing my way passed Warren once again, my fist colliding with Murphy's jaw.

"You left me there to die!" I yelled, the throbbing in my hand the last thing on my mind.

"I told you to come with me!" Murphy yelled back, neither of us caring that the whole group was listening, "But you didn't want to leave your precious 10 cent, you can't blame anyone but yourself. Or better yet, blame that crazy doctor, Doctor Kurian."

"There is no one to blame but you," I said as I pushed him once again, "I thought maybe you had changed but I was wrong." He looked at me shocked for a moment at my outburst, pushing him into the table behind him. 10k had come up to stand next to me now, grabbing my upper arm and pulling me away from Murphy. However, we were stopped when all of a sudden Cassandra appeared in front of us, hissing at me, almost seeming angry with me about how I reacted to Murphy.

"Cassandra?" I asked as I reached out to touch her, only for her to snap at my hand like a rabid dog.

"What did you do to her?" 10k asked angrily turning around to stare down my brother.

"Saved her life. What did you do?" Murphy asked on edge and with attitude. I could only stare at him. He would save her but not his own sister, or the few people willing to help him through the apocalypse? I couldn't believe him, looking her up and down I wasn't at all surprised in what he made her wear.

"I'm sorry, but what is she wearing? Is that even mildly appropriate for the apocalypse?" Addy asked thinking the same thing I was. And not surprisingly Murphy had an answer.

"You try dressing a classy lady in Cheyenne, Wyoming," he said like it was nothing.

"Classy? That's classy?" I asked as I pointed at her golden booty shorts and fishnets. Murphy only looked at me, giving me the silent treatment as we both just stood there.

"Alright," Warren said with tough authority as she stood in between Murphy and myself again, "Murphy, we need to get you to California."

"Yea, about California, after everything that happened, the nukes and all, I'm not so sure I'm down with the whole saving humanity thing," Murphy said as he leaned on the bar again, Cassandra standing in front of him almost protectively, "I'm not so sure humanity is worth saving." I stopped where I was, turning to look at Murphy.

"Excuse me?" I said as I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You don't even know if California is still there," Murphy countered, yelling once again.

"Look, if you won't do it for humanity, do it for yourself, do it for Raven," Doc said trying to be the voice of reason that he usually was. Murphy only turned and looked at me before he turned away, still refusing to go.

"Have you even looked in a mirror lately? You need that vaccine more than any of us Murphy," I said fed up with his attitude and lack of cooperation, "I don't want you to do this for me, I want you to do it for yourself."

"Well, maybe there are worse things than being a zombie," he said as he looked back at us again, his own anger starting to bubble up, "Maybe being a starving, fearful, violent, vindictive human is worse." He was angry now, and a lot angrier than I had seen him before, even before he went to prison. "But hey, it's the apocalypse, let's have some fun!"

…

After Murphy's outburst earlier he managed to get us all to sit in front of the stage, saying he had a surprise for us, that it was something he had been working on. As we all lined up and sat at the bar Murphy jumped on stage, welcoming us to his dance club and introducing one of the dancers he named, Chantrelle. I was completely disgusted when a zombie dressed in a blue hookers outfit walked out onto the stage. It was like a trainwreck, I couldn't look away as she started spinning around the pole on stage.

"Oh...my...God," Addy and I said, neither of us believing what was right in front of us. As we sat there watching the music sped up, Chantrelle starting to spin a little faster as well. I had never even seen a stripper before the apocalypse and the one I was seeing now wasn't what I had expected.

"Whoa, I'm having a deja vu," Doc said as he threw his hand up in the air before downing whatever was in his glass. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped as I turned from him to look back up at the stage. As I sat there getting more and more worried for Murphy's mental state I looked around the room for an escape.

"Hang on Raven, it gets better," Murphy said as he saw me looking around. I crossed my arms and looked at him with my eyebrows raised, waiting for this grand moment that he was talking about. As we continued to wait Chantrelle continued to spin faster and faster around the pole, until finally the zombie was spinning so fast that all of a sudden she went flying off the stage, her arm still attached to the pole, sliding down to the floor slowly. I could only stare in awe at the scene that had just unfolded in front of me. I had my hand over my mouth as I stood and looked on the ground where the Z was lying, trying to get itself up.

"Ta-da!" Murphy yelled as he jumped up to the edge of the stage in front of us, "I know, I know, the finale needs a little work, but let's hear it for Chantrelle!" When Murphy didn't get the response he wanted he leaned on his cane, crossing his legs and looking at us, hurt. That was, until we heard someone walk into the room, clapping for Murphy's show.

"Is this a private showing or can anyone watch?" he asked as all of ours attention across the room. We all jumped up, 10k stepping in front of me, protectively. Looking around 10k's shoulder I saw a man standing there looking at Murphy like he was a prize. He was an attractive man, very military looking and quite intimidating. But once 10k and I made way for our guns he was quick on the draw, pulling out his gun before any of us could, "Ah...Ah...Ah, leave your weapons right where they are. I don't want to have to shoot anyone, there's enough zombies in this world already."

"What do you want?" I asked as I took a step out from behind 10k.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Murphy would it?" he asked as he turned from me to look at my brother who was still standing on the stage. Murphy turned and looked at us before he slowly turned back to this mystery man, shaking his head as he looked anywhere but to the man who was questioning him.

"Nope."

…..

I couldn't believe what was happening once again. That seemed to become a recurring theme here lately. As we all stood here in between Murphy and this new man, we didn't really know how to react. I stood next to 10k, both of us with our hands off our weapons and held up.

"You know, there are a lot of people out there looking for you Mr. Murphy," he said as he kept his gun trained on the rest of us. However, Murphy didn't seem all that impressed.

"Umm, this man here is our prison," Warren started as she walked around 10k to confront this man. He wasn't going to have it however, saying that he was his now.

"Sorry brother, but she's right, we called dibs on him," Doc said as he took a step forward, joining in as well.

"And we are going to take him to California," Addy said, adding in her in put.

"No, he's going with me," he said as he had a creepy smile on his face. I crossed my arms now, looking at this man confused how he thought we were going to let that happen.

"Were?" I asked as he focused his attention on me now before flicking his attention to Murphy for only a second.

"To the highest bidder. The CDC in California aren't the only ones willing to pay for his blood," he said and I knew what his plan was now, to make whatever he could off my brother.

"Why does everyone talk about me like I am not in the room," Murphy said as his anger was starting to bubble over once again, angry that the whole world was telling him what to do, "There is only one problem with all your plans for 'The Murphy,' I'm not going anywhere with any of you." He turned and looked at everyone before his eyes rested on me for a moment longer than the others, pointing his cane at Cassandra, "Hit it!" On que Cassandra hit a button and all the lights went out, loud music coming on once again as multicolored lights and disco balls started glowing, adding to the effect of the Zs coming to life, heading right to us. 10k and I instantly went into survival mode, back to back watching out for the other. I pulled out y Muela Bowie knife, needing to conserve as much ammo as I could until we went outside, knowing it was going to be like a war zone.

As we continued to hold them off the best we could, I turned to see 10k having trouble with a Z that was in his face. Quickly I turned, stabbing the Z through the skull, dropping it to the ground. 10k winked at me, giving me his thanks. I smiled at him as I saw another Z headed straight for us. I turned 10k around telling him to grab the balls from the pool table in front of us. He picked up the first couple, throwing them as hard as he could, taking out the first few Z as I took out the closer ones around us.

"Let's go," I heard Warren yell as she ran by us. 10k grabbed my arm as we ran behind them, stopping as Doc got attacked by another Z. As he tried fighting it off I ran up to help, the Z smelling its newest victim as Doc pushed it off him, it turning to me now. As it grabbed me I dropped my knife, the Z grabbing my arm and the collar of my shirt.

"10k!" I yelled as I dodged another snap of the Zs teeth that had come within inches of my face. Quickly picking up my knife, 10k dropped the Z before grabbing my face and inspecting it meticulously.

"We don't have time for this," I said quickly, pecking his nose with a light kiss before I darted down the hall behind Doc.

Making it into the hall now I ran into Mack who was standing in shock, watching as Warren got hoisted into the air. There wasn't much we could do for her, all of us out of ammo, until 10k came running in. He paused for a moment before pushing past us all, grabbing a fire extinguisher off the wall and running over to help Warren. Once the Z dropped Warren she ran over to us, getting out of the way of 10k as he plunged the nozzle of the fire extinguisher in the Zs belly, pulling the pin out. We all stood there in amazement as we watched the Z grow, more than doubling its size. I looked at the Z confused, I didn't even know this was at all possible. However, my curiosity got the best of me when I took a couple steps closer as the Z blew. I yelped and jumped back as guts, goop and fire extinguisher contents splattered over the wall and all over me. I huffed as I shook my hands, trying to clean them as best as I could before wiping my face as I stared down 10k. I should have known something would happen with his plan. He looked at me with one eye closed, goop covering it as he had a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I walked over to him, wiping off his face the rest of the group went running by us and out the door.

Once we were back outside it was louder now, people on the hunt for Murphy, knowing how valuable he really was. Mack had grabbed his weapons and ammo bag, throwing it on the ground for the taking, letting us all restock the best we could. I pulled out my revolver, grabbing the few bullets that were there that I could take, taking some for the Beretta as well.

"So what do we do now, chief?" Doc asked as he wiping his face off, going through the bag as well.

"I made a promise to a little girl and I intend on keeping it," she said as he took out her gun, wiping it down and she inspected it, making sure it was still as perfect as before, "We are going to find Murphy, get him to California and they are going to make a vaccine and save the world. And I'm going to kill any bounty hunter that gets in my way."

"Sounds like a plan," Addy said as he restocked her ammo in her pockets and stuffing her guns back where they had been before.

"Any idea were Murphy went?" 10k asked as he kneeled down beside me, grabbing anything and everything he could to restock when all of sudden the same minivan from earlier went speeding by, almost wrecking.

"I'm assuming that way," I said as I turned to see the van disappear behind a building. I looked at everyone in the group as they froze momentarily before clicking the chambers back into their guns, "And after we get him to California, I'm going to kill him."


	15. Chapter 15

As I clicked the chamber back into my gun we all took off running after Murphy. He was easy to spot in a crowd, that ridiculous hat he was wearing stuck out like a sore thumb. As we chased him and Cassandra, Warren was ahead of us all, running just behind the man who was trying to kidnap Murphy, Mack coming up to the front as well. I hung back some, sticking with Addy and 10k the best that I could. I kept my revolver in one hand, and my biggest Muela Bowie knife in the other, not wanting to get stuck either ammo-less or without a melee weapon as back up.

As we kept running it wasn't long until all of a sudden Cassandra bolted, none of us running after her, however. As Murphy turned the corner of the building I turned to see Cassandra over my shoulder, running down the street in the opposite direction. I figured her and Murphy had a plan to get out of here but right now my plan was to just get my brother to listen to us.

As we all rounded the corner of the same building, a black SUV pulled out in front of Murphy, cutting off the path that he was running. As they drove by I saw several men leaning out the window with guns, skull masks over their faces. However, the guy we had been chasing seemed to notice the same thing, opening fire on the van. He was a good shot, killing the driver and another man hanging out the window, only to severely wound one of the other men. Once he started firing we all came to a skidding stop.

"Oh, shit," I said as 10k grabbed my arm, pulling me down, out of the line of fire once again. We all hid behind an old abandoned truck as the last of the men in the SUV was killed, Murphy taking off again, "Son of a bitch." I watched him as he ducked behind another building, making eye contact with me for a moment. The man we were chasing turned to give us a smirk as he bolted in the same direction as Murphy, letting us know he had beaten us.

"Ok, so it's like that then," Warren said as her eyes darted around the scene unfolding in front of us. As I poked my head over the back of the truck, trying to see what was happening I saw a red Jeep pull up behind the same SUV that had just been obliterated.

"Oh, shit," I said, again, as I saw several more men with large guns, jumping out of the Jeep they had just pulled up in. However, the Jeep wasn't our biggest issue when I heard another car pull up behind us. As I turned I noticed it was the same minivan from earlier, the woman behind the wheel cocking a shotgun, aiming it straight for us.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled this time, grabbing 10k's arm, getting everyone's attention. We all jumped up, running out of the way of the woman shooting. I was still holding onto 10k's sleeve, his hand placed on my back, pushing me out of the way of danger. Although, it wasn't until we were on the other side of the road that I realized no one was behind us, the rest of the group still at the truck.

"Look out, kid," Doc yelled as I peeked around the corner, dodging a bullet just as it collided with the cement next to my head.

"Go find Murphy," Warren yelled as she waved us on. The both of us leaned around the corner again, nodding our heads as we both bolted across the street again.

We just kept running, knowing that if we stopped we would more than likely get caught in the cross fire of the war that was going on around us. As we ran we finally made it to a section of trees and fences behind several houses that seemed safe enough for us to stop for a moment, getting a plan in place.

"We need a plan," I said as I took a moment to catch my breath and put away my knife.

"I thought you had a plan?" 10k asked as he looked at me confused.

"All the plans I have end up with Murphy dead, so we can't use mine," I joked, causing 10k to chuckle to himself.

After putting away my knife and checking my revolver I was satisfied with the ammo I had, trying to think of anything that I could to get my brother. Then I remembered the rope I had in the bottom of my bag. As I fished it out I held it up, knowing 10k would understand what I was thinking.

"Knock him out and tie him up?" he asked looking from the rope to me.

"Yup," I nodded, placing it back in my bag, only on top this time, "We just have to find him now." Turning my back to 10k I searched around the area in front of me, trying to strain to see the plot across the street.

"Hey," I heard 10k say over my shoulder, trying to get my attention. However, I only ignored him, not having time to look, I needed to find Murphy.

"Hey," he said again, a little louder, me still ignoring him.

"Raven," 10k said, this time grabbing my shoulders, turning me around to see what he was seeing. I stood there in shock for a moment as I saw a Z headed straight for my brother. He had been hiding behind a truck, crouched behind the tailgate as he waved for the Z to move on and leave him alone. Pulling out my Revolver, I aimed for the zombie, taking it out once I had a clean shot. I saw Murphy looking around, but luckily he never saw the two of us. I knew at this point with him and how badly he didn't want to go to California, a surprise attack would be the only way to get to him. However, once I thought we were in the clear and 10k and I started heading towards him, I noticed the same minivan from earlier.

"Shit," I said as I stopped walking, grabbing 10k's arm, "It's the minivan lady again." We stood there, watching, as Murphy stood up from his position behind the truck, looking like he was saying something to the lady in front of him. But, my heart sank when I saw the lady pull out her shotgun again, this time aiming it straight for Murphy. The scene in front of me unfolded almost too fast for me to comprehend, in no time I heard the gunshot and saw Murphy double over from the impact of what looked like a hacky sack. I could tell that he was hurt, him falling to the ground, clutching his stomach. 10k and I now knew that we had to get there and get there fast before the minivan lady tried to collect her prize. As we ran across the street we dodged cars trying to run us over, 10k turning around and shooting one of the drivers of a big black SUV.

Quickly turning back around and heading for Murphy again, I pulled out my revolver, preparing myself for a battle with the minivan lady. However, that thought was quickly put to rest when out of nowhere, Cassandra came running around the corner of the building, a hungry look on her face. It was terrifying to see her like this, almost more zombie than person anymore, yet still alive. Cassandra was quick to isolate the problem here, jumping onto the minivan lady's back, attacking her. I stood there, almost too shocked to move, watching Cassandra as she ripped this lady apart, taking her down to the ground with ease.

"Get the rope!" 10k yelled as he ran by me, running towards Murphy. Quickly coming back to reality I did just that, grabbing the rope from my bag as I ran behind 10k as he collided with my brother.

I watched as they both tumbled to the ground, 10k and my brother both rolling a few feet before standing again. I quickly untied the rope, getting ready to tie it around Murphy, not paying attention to my surroundings the best that I should have. As I made my way around the side of the truck, passing 10k and heading for my brother he started pushing me away, grabbing the rope away from me and throwing it away from us.

Surprisingly, and completely without warning, 10k was all of a sudden behind me, pushing me to the ground before running the other way again.

It wasn't until the concrete wall behind him exploded that I realized what had happened. Looking around I saw a Hispanic looking man in a suit run off with what looked like to be a bazooka as a small horde of Z's chased after him. As I turned back around I wasn't prepared for what I saw. It was 10k, laying on the ground, his head bleeding again and he wasn't moving.

"10k!" I yelled as I jumped up off the ground next to Murphy, running over to the sniper. Quickly I bent down, tears hot on my cheeks as they spilled over, the worst case scenario running through my head. As I collapsed on the ground next to 10k, he didn't move, his eyes shut, no evidence that he was still even alive. Panic struck me, a pain in my chest that felt like a hundred ton weight had just been placed down on me.

Looking up I saw Murphy making his getaway, turning to give me one last glance. Quickly I stood, starting to make my way after him, only to be stopped by Cassandra as she stood from her masterpiece of carnage that used to be the minivan lady. She looked down at 10k, her head turned to the side as if she was trying to figure out what he was doing, but when he didn't move she quickly turned to me, so quick I was surprised she didn't break her own neck. She looked me up and down, leaning close for a moment, sniffing me like she was trying to remember who I was. I had to hold back the rage that was burning through me as I looked at her face, covered in blood and the bite mark ever so evident on her cheek. She gave me one last look before glancing over to 10k on the ground again, turning and running after Murphy as fast as she could.

I finally let out the shaking breath that I didn't realize I had been holding, slowly turning and looking back down to 10k, who still hadn't moved. I ran over to him, placing my hands on either side of his head, trying my best to wake him up. But, it was no use, he was knocked out cold but thankfully still breathing. It wasn't long until Zs caught the scent of us, we were sitting ducks where we were, in the middle of this clearing, as well as an easy target for any bounty hunter that wanted us out of the way.

Quickly I pulled out my revolver again, ready to take on anyone that tried anything. But, once again I was caught off guard when someone or something grabbed me by the back of my shirt, pulling me almost to the ground. Quickly I turned, cocking my gun and aiming it behind me before my mind was able to comprehend who was actually there, and surprisingly, it was Doc.

"Doc!?" I yelled as I quickly put my gun down, thinking I almost shot him right here and now, "You scared me."

"Come on," he said as he grabbed my shoulders, pulling me with him.

"No! I'm not leaving him," I said as I ripped myself away from him and stood next to 10k again.

"Don't worry, I'll get him," Doc said as he pushed me once again towards what looked like an old broken truck. When I made it around the corner of it, there sat the rest of the group. Mack and Addy were shooting at bounty hunters as they came close to us, Warren looking around trying to come up with a plan once again. I quickly ducked as a bullet went buzzing by my head, hiding between Addy and Warren.

Not but a few seconds later Doc came running around the truck, 10k in tow, leaning on his shoulder. I gasped as I saw him conscious again, grabbing his arm as I pulled him down under the protection of the truck.

"You scared the hell out of me," I yelled as Doc squatted down in front of the two of us.

"Where am I?" 10k yelled, looking from me to Doc, confusion the only emotion on his face.

"Don't worry, kid," Doc said as he leaned down, another bullet speeding over our heads.

"WHAT? I can't hear you," 10k yelled.

"I said don't worry," Doc said a little louder this time as he peaked over the side of the truck, checking out what was going on. 10k turned to me, still confused, his ear drums still ringing from the explosion. I only shrugged my shoulders at him as he looked back down to the ground.

"Why the hell is everybody shooting at everybody?" Addy yelled as she took a second to reload her gun.

"Because Murphy is a golden goose," Warren yelled as she did the same, reloading while she had only a second. She finally looked at us all, telling us her plan that we needed to split up to find Murphy. Doc, 10k and I were to head East, trying to find Murphy before he got himself into trouble. Although, I'm pretty sure the war around us was enough evidence that trouble had already started.

"On my mark," Warren said before she turned to check for an opening for us, whispering, "One, two, three. GO!" Without wasting a second, Doc, 10k and I got up, running around the front of the truck for cover.

…..

As we ran through this town, I tried my best to figure out where my brother would have hidden. I was trailing behind Doc as he tried to help 10k dealing with his temporary hearing loss. I was trying my best to keep all the zombies as far away as possible, giving Mercy to those who decided to get too close for comfort.

As we continued running I spotted an old, run down hotel. As I continued to stare at it I noticed Zs heading in the side, several at a time.

"Doc wait," I said as I grabbed his shirt, the both of us skidding to a stop, "Look, do you see that?" Pointing to the side of the building he followed my finger, seeing the same thing I did.

"Murphy?" 10k yelled as he looked from one of us to the other.

"Has to be," I said as I looked from him to Doc as well.

Doc nodded his head as he grabbed 10k's arm, the three of us heading straight for the front doors. However, as we started weaving in and out of cars, we were cut short by a bullet colliding with the ground just barely in front of our next steps.

"What the hell was that?" Doc yelled as we ducked behind the closest car to us.

"Why is everyone shooting at us?" I asked as I turned back towards the hotel again, barely peaking my head over the hood of the car. I had to quickly duck again when out of nowhere another bullet collided with the metal on the hood. I turned back behind me to Doc and 10k, trying quickly to come up with some kind of plan.

"We may have to split up, they can't shoot all of us," I said as I turned back again, "We will go one at a time."

"You go first," Doc said nervously. I looked at him and 10k, taking a deep breath as I held onto my Revolver tightly, glancing around the side of the car, trying to see where I should make a run for it. Luckily, not far from where we were there was a large black Expedition, rugged, but enough to keep cover.

"I'm running for it, watch my back," I said as I crouched down. I sat there for a moment, hoping that my plan would go off without a hitch and that this sniper's shot wasn't as good as 10k's.

After a deep breath and a small prayer I made my way across the parking lot, luck on my side. Once I made it I stopped for a second, relieved that I had made it without a scratch. I turned back around again, motioning to Doc and 10k for them to follow me. Doc was first, making it to the same SUV without a hitch.

"Think we should spring for the truck?" I asked as he leaned on the door beside me, "Maybe it will throw off this guy shooting?"

"Agreed," Doc said as he turned to 10k, motioning to him. I felt bad for 10k, his hearing loss making it hard for him to understand what we were trying to tell him, but luckily he was more than smart enough to figure it out and headed for the truck once Doc motioned him on. However, my heart did a small flip when another bullet collided with the front of the truck, barely missing 10k as he managed to duck just in time. I let out a deep sigh, Doc turning and looking at me with concern.

"We need to split up as well, you go down the back," I said as I switched spots with him, "I'll go out the front at the same time."

Doc nodded his head as he headed to the back of the SUV. I waited where I was, waiting for him to get into position before either of us moved. Once Doc counted down once again, we both made a run for it. Doc heading for another small car, me heading to the truck that 10k was hiding behind. Once I met up with him again behind the truck I was relieved we were both in once piece.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I mouthed to him, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me unless I yelled. He gave me a small smile, grabbing my hand that was resting on his shoulder, kissing it quickly before Doc waved for our attention. However, 10k still couldn't understand what he was saying.

Doc looked around the car, peeking his head around both sides before deciding it was safe enough for him to join us at the truck. As he ran over I peeked my head over the driver side door, all the windows busted out, as I tried to see what I could if anything. But, nothing stood out to me, I couldn't see anything that even gave up that the man was still there shooting us. I made my way around 10k, peeking my head out around the truck, more Zs running around the hotel. I wasn't paying attention to Doc and 10k behind me when all of a sudden 10k yelled, scaring me. I jumped, not expecting him to be so loud, and almost fell from behind the safety of the truck. I turned to him, grabbing his arm as Doc tried to quieten him down.

…

As we finally decided it was safe enough for us to keep going, we did the same as we had been. Darting from one car to another, one at a time. I was surprised that we hadn't been shot at in a while, wondering if the guy was still even there until we all met up at the same car.

"The Zs must have followed him inside," Doc said as 10k joined us. Him and I both looked around, not wanting to get too comfortable with our luck so far, "I think I know of a back entrance, it might be safer." Doc turned to the two of us, 10k not hearing a word he was saying as I wasn't paying much attention, trying to keep a look out.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Doc said as he turned and looked at the two of us. I turned back to him just as 10k looked at him.

"WHAT?" he yelled. I smiled, but before I had a moment to laugh to myself, a gunshot rang out once again. We all ducked, trying to hide the best we could behind this car. I was in between Doc and 10k, crouched down as far as I could under the window.

"Jesus," I yelled as I clutched my Revolver closer to me.

"This is just ridiculous, what the hell are we doing here?" Doc said as he had a temporary break down, "That's a rhetorical question. Alright, are you two ready?"

The two of us nodded our heads as we got ready to make a run for it.

"I'll cover, the two of you run, on three," Doc said as he held up his fingers, counting up. However, as soon as we made any movement there was another gunshot, pinning us down to the car we were hiding behind.

"Damn, they got us pinned," Doc said as he moved around to look at the two of us. As I looked around trying to figure out what to do next, 10k raised an old hubcap into the air. He didn't get it to far above the car when all of a sudden it got shot out of his hand.

"Sniper," the two of us said as 10k grabbed a small piece of glass, using the reflection to spot the sniper.

"That's just great," Doc said getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"Second floor, seventh window from the right," 10k said as he returned back to leaning on the tire next to me.

"Think you can take him out?" Doc asked just as the three of us stood slightly, trying to get to a position that we could all make a run for it when need be. But as we stood, the last thing I ever expected happened, when a Z popped out of the window. Before I had anytime to react the Z had grabbed a hold of me, one hand grabbing the sleeve of my jacket, the other had a fist full of my hair.

"Shit!" I yelled as I tried to get away, unsuccessful as the Z had a tight grip on me. I managed to rip my arm away, at the the expense of a ripped sleeve now, but the Z still had ahold if my hair. I grabbed 10k, trying to pull myself from the Zs grip, but it was no use. The harder I tried to pull away the tighter the Z held onto me. I was so filled with panic my mind couldn't think what to do next. It had been a long time since I had been this kind of scared. Watching Hayley die was the only other time I felt this kind of terrified, deep down in the pit of my stomach. As Doc stood, trying to help, another bullet ricocheted off the car, Doc running for safety. 10k continued to try to pull me away from the Z, the only option left running through his mind as he saw the knife in my boot. As he pulled the knife out I had an idea of what he was going to do, try to give the Z mercy.

I was surprised when, after pulling against the Z I all of a sudden fell forward, 10k catching me as we both made a run for it, behind another car, more bullets raining down on us. As 10k aimed and fired I ran to the other end of the car, checking my ammo and cocking my Revolver and peaking over the trunk. I finally saw the man that had been shooting at us, or just the tip of his gun, just poking out over the banister of the room 10k pointed out. I aimed, firing the Revolver, only to miss the guy. But thankfully, 10k was able to at least throw him off guard, shattering the glass behind him, as Doc made his way up the floors of the hotel.

….

Luckily, 10k and I didn't have to wait long, having an almost stand off with this sniper guy, until we saw Doc coming out of one of the rooms. I snapped at 10k, his hearing finally restored completely, and nodded my head in Doc's direction. 10k turned, seeing what I was seeing and came up with a plan quickly. He gently nodded his head to the side, signaling to Doc that the guy was still a few rooms over.

As Doc tiptoed his way closer to the window with the sniper, 10k and I continued to train our guns on him.

"I don't like this," I said quietly to 10k, "This guy is making me nervous." I turned to look at 10k, his same concerns splashed across his face.

"Me too," he said as he looked from me to the window again, "But once we know Doc has him we need to make a run for it." I nodded my head in agreement, ready to run whenever 10k said.

It wasn't much longer when all of a sudden the guy in the window seemed to jump back, almost like he was scared of something. I turned and looked at 10k, standing slightly taller and lowering my gun.

"I think that's it," 10k said as he did the same.

"Agreed," I said as the both of us made a run for it, running the same way that Doc had gone earlier through the back entrance.

As we ran into the abandoned building all I could think about what how much we needed to find Doc and Murphy both. Luckily we at least knew where Doc was.

"Come on, this way," 10k yelled to me as I ran behind him. As he opened the door a Z came running towards us, probably separated from the others that were following Murphy. He pulled out his gun, aiming it at him, taking him out without a problem. We stood there for a moment, catching our breath, while I checked my ammo for a moment, not happy with what I had left.

"I don't have much left," I said as I looked up at 10k. I snapped back the chamber, putting the Revolver back in the holster on my leg as I got out my ax.

We slowly made our way from one floor to the next, the first floor nearly empty until we reached the main emergency staircase. Making our way up to the second floor, I was about out of breath. We had been running so fast to find Doc, Murphy and the adrenaline rush being attacked by the Zs, I was hoping this would be over soon. But, as we opened the next door there was another long hallway that we had to run to the other side of. I let out a hefty sigh, gripping my ax a little tighter, getting ready for anything.

"Come on, not much farther," 10k said as he grabbed my hand as he bolted down the hall. I looked at him, as we both ran. He was right, I just needed to suck it up until we found the people we needed, and luckily, our odds seemed to turn in the right direction when I saw someone running down the hall.

"Murphy?" I yelled as I dropped 10k's hand and made a run for it, "Murphy! Wait!" Turning around for a moment Murphy made eye contact, ignoring my pleas and kept running. As I ran after him I happen to notice someone in a room, laid out and bleeding. Then I realized it was Doc. I stopped for a moment, skidding on the carpet as I grabbed the side of the door frame.

"Doc," 10k yelled, grabbing Doc's attention as the two of us ran into the room after him.

"Murphy, he is here," Doc said as 10k helped him up, "He's in the building."

"Yea, I saw him," I said as we made our way to the door, "But he ignored me." Doc nodded his head and 10k told us to follow him. I put my arm around Doc, helping him along as rubbed his throat. I could tell he had been strangled by the guy that was laying dead in the middle of the floor. But thankfully Doc had given him mercy and he wasn't going to be bothering us. However, that wasn't the case when we made it to the door, two more Zs heading for us.

10k threw the door shut, and turned to the two of us, trying quickly to come up with a plan. But that was quickly forgotten when all of a sudden the man in the floor behind us jumped up, blood pouring from his mouth as he turned to look at us. He was quick to stand and run for us, but luckily 10k was quicker, telling the two of us to duck as he shot the Z between the eyes.

As I stood I took a deep breath, turning to look at the Z that now laid dead on the ground before I turned and looked at 10k.

"Man, that was too close for comfort," Doc said.

"Agreed, but what about the crowd outside," I said, putting away the ax and getting out the Beretta out. It had been a while since I have used it and knew it had the most ammo.

"We will have to come out guns blazing I guess," Doc said as he gripped the small metal piece he was holding. We all looked at each other, 10k's hand on the door when all of a sudden we heard a plethora of gun shots. We all froze.

"Warren?" I asked.

"Hopefully," Doc said as he nodded his head to 10k, opening the door.

10k was the first to shoot the Z that was banging on the door, the next one making his way to us. I aimed, dropping him as we finally made it out into the hall. We ran towards the stairs again, making our way down to the first floor, following the sounds of the shots. But the closer we got to the stairs the more Zs that came out of nowhere.

"Where do they keep coming from?" I yelled as we finally made it to the stairs. However, out of nowhere a Z came out of an empty room, grabbing me. I screamed, grabbing the Z at arms reach, slamming it into the wall. But, the Z was stronger than me, pushing me back as he snapped at me, me barely strong enough to hold him off as I collided with the wall. I grunted and pushed with everything that I had but it wasn't enough, the Z was too strong for me.I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch the fate that was about to be mine. My arms were starting to give out, my strength dwindling fast when all of a sudden the Z stopped fighting me. I opened my eyes to see 10k in front of me, a knife in the head of the Z that was now on the floor.

"Thanks," I whispered as 10k gave me a small smile.

"Come on lovebirds, we don't have time for this," Doc yelled as he opened the door to the stairs. I reluctantly turned away from 10k, following Doc down the stairs.

As we kept running we made it to the first floor, luckily no Z in the stairs this time. That was until we made it through the door. As we started running down the hall, two Zs came out of abandoned rooms, chasing us. But, before I had the chance to turn and give them mercy Warren and the guy from earlier, trying to get Murphy from us, came running around the corridor.

"Move!" Warren yelled as they came running towards us, aiming their guns.

"Behind us," I yelled back as I ran in between Doc and 10k.

"Duck," the man with Warren yelled. The three of us dropped to the ground, the two of them dropping the Zs instantly. As they ran by, we all jumped up quickly, following them back the way we had just come.

"Anyone have any idea where Murphy would have gone?" Warren asked as we ran.

"The roof, no doubt," I said as they threw open the door to the stairs once again, "That's where he would hide when we were kids." Warren nodded her head as they lead the way upstairs, until we met the roof opening.

As we all piled out onto the roof I looked around for my brother. I was worried about him, even if he was acting weird lately. He made me mad and made me want to shoot him in the knee cap most of the time but I still loved him and he was still my brother.

"Over there," Warren said as she turned, pointing behind us. I turned, seeing Murphy looking over the edge of the roof. I walked towards him, the worst playing through my head as my heart started pounding, picturing him jumping over the edge.

"Let me talk to him," I said as I turned to Warren. She nodded her head as she stopped walking, letting me up the small ladder to the next level.

"Murph, come one, it's over," I said softly as I took a few steps towards him.

"Yup, I'm done," Murphy said as he turned further from me, stepping towards the edge.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said heading towards him, "Wait a minute."

"Don't, just don't," he said as he turned to me, pointing his finger at me. He was angry, upset and on the verge of tears. He kept looking down, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"Big brother, you know better," I said, my voice shaking, worried about what he was about to do, "You know this won't do any good."

"Good?" he asked, "What's it matter? What's the point?"

"Murphy please, we don't have the time for this," I said as I tried to reason with him.

"I do, I got all the time in the world," he said as he shrugged his shoulders, looking out over the edge again.

"Listen, we are not your goddam shrinks," Warren said as he finally came up, interjecting herself into the conversation. I was relieved that she came to my aid, trying to help me talk Murphy out of whatever the hell he was planning, "We did not come this far…"

"Oh my God, do the two of you ever listen to yourselves?" Murphy said as he finally turned to us, walking closer, "Doesn't that get old?" As Murphy got close enough to us Warren and I both stared him down.

"No," we both whispered to him as he stared down at us.

"Ok," he said quietly with a smirk on his face. We had done it, we managed to talk him out of what he was planning and I was proud of us, but this was too easy. I had a feeling that this wasn't the end of what he was planning to do.

Then all of a sudden he turned on a dime, running towards the edge once again.

"Murphy!" I screamed as I ran towards the edge after my brother, "No!" I watched as Murphy fell closer to the ground, Warren wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me away from the edge before I went over as well. I couldn't help the tears that spilled over as I watched my brother jump off a building, but when he landed in the pool full of Zs, it all made sense. It was his plan all along.

"Back down," Warren yelled as she pushed me away from the edge and back to the roof entrance.

…..

We ran all the way down and out of the hotel, barely able to keep up with Murphy as he ran through the town again. I was furious with him, tears still hot on my face but now they were tears of anger.

"Shit," I said as we stopped running, looking around, "I've lost him."

"Me too, maybe he went…" Warren said, interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and a man yelling. We all looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where the sound had come from when all of a sudden we saw Cassandra, running around a tree line.

"This way," Warren yelled as we all bolted for it again.

We ran as fast as we could, making it around an old house just as we saw Addy standing over Murphy. From the looks of the scene in front of us she had dragged him from the van, beating the shit out of him now. Warren and the new guy went running after her, just as Cassandra came running up to them ready to defend Murphy at all costs. However, she stopped when Warren reached Addy, pulling her off Murphy.

"Hey, hey, that's enough," Doc yelled as he helped Warren pull her off.

"God, what did I ever do to her?" Murphy said as he sat up, rubbing the blood off his face.

"I could think of a thing or two," I said through gritted teeth as I thought about the whole fiasco we just went through. That's when I heard what sounded like crying coming from Addy.

"Are you ok?" Warren asked as she held Addy by her shoulders. Addy only shook her head, her hair falling down in her face like she was trying to hide from us all, "Where's Mack?" Addy didn't answer, only continued to cry.

That's when I realized he wasn't anywhere near, usually not leaving Addy's side. I looked around to the rest of the group, a lump swelling up in my throat as I thought the worst.

"Where is Mack?" Warren asked as she shook Addy, her own emotions starting to take over, her voice shaking. Addy looked at her, her own tears pouring down her face as she shook her head. That was when I realized my worst fears had been confirmed, Mack was dead. The tears poured, a quiet sob escaping my lips. Yet another person dead because of this damned mission. Warren let go of Addy as she tried to comprehend everything herself. Addy turned back to Murphy, looking like she was going to let him have it again, only to turn her back to him. She walked over, picking up her bat once again and made her way to the van. I turned back, looking at the rest of the group as Doc tied up Murphy's hands so he wouldn't escape again. Looking down at my brother he actually seemed to show some human emotion, actually upset that Mack was dead, as Doc lead him back to the van. Cassandra followed behind him, confusing on her face like she was trying to figure out what was happening. 10k and I followed behind them, 10k placing his hand on my lower back, letting me into the van first. I sat next to Addy, ready to comfort her when she was ready at the back of the van.

Once we all piled in the van we were on our way, kind of. We couldn't head west because of Murphy causing all the fallout. As we drove on I took off my jacket, throwing it in my bag now that the sleeve was ripped nearly all the way off. I looked down at was I was wearing, the tank getting more and more covered in blood, the cut out sleeves revealing more and more as I continued to lose weight. I ran my fingers through my hair as I threw my bag behind me, about to lay on it when I felt something that seemed off. Confused I ran my hand through it again, still just as confused.

"Addy," I said grabbing her attention as she seemed to calm down now, or at least not crying as much, "Is there something wrong with my hair?" I turned my back to her, letting her see the back of my head as I removed the scarf I had worn since the lab.

"You have a giant chunk of hair missing," she said as I turned back around.

"I what?" I asked, grabbing the attention of the whole van.

"Just above your shoulder, looks like your hair was cut," she said as she wiped her face, almost kind of smiling at my surprise.

"Yea," 10k said as he looked up at us, "I had to cut your hair when that Z jumped out of the car and grabbed you."

"You cut my hair?" I was still to shocked to get passed the fact that my hair was cut, "I thought you just gave the Z mercy." 10k looked at me, concern splashed on his face that he had done the wrong thing.

"Here," Addy said as she grabbed a knife, "It won't be perfect but I can even it out for you."

"Well," I said as I sighed, "Guess it's a good thing I was wanting to cut my hair."

"No time like the present," Doc said shrugging his shoulders.

"True, now I won't have to worry about anymore Zs grabbing my hair," I joked as I scooted around for Addy, "You won't have much left to cut next time." I smiled, poking 10k in the leg with my boot. He looked up at me, smiling, knowing that I wasn't mad.

Once my hair was cut, just barely longer than my shoulders, I looked around at the people in the van. We were all still visibly upset, sad that Mack was gone, upset with Murphy and his shit that he pulled. None of us were really saying anything, for the most part just keeping to ourselves or sleeping, like Doc and the new guy Vasquez. But when my eyes landed on Murphy said in me changed. He was my brother and I loved him but he was changing, he was quickly becoming another person. He wasn't the same big brother that I remembered, he was a different person, and he wasn't changing for the better. When we started this mission together I thought we could make up for lost time and grow closer together, but the longer we spent together on this mission, the farther we grew apart. And I was worried it wouldn't be much longer until we ended up hating each other.


	16. Chapter 16

well hello lovely readers! I have finally decided I'm neglecting this for long enough and finally have finished this chapter! special thanks to Indian-Girl-1994 for helping me get through this chapter!

* * *

We drove for what felt like decades. The new van we were in was now getting cramped and uncomfortable as we all tried our best to keep our personal space. That, however, was quickly forgotten when most of us decided to just say forget it, we were all basically family right?

By now, we were all pretty much laid out, everyone asleep, taking advantage of the moment we had. I was leaning against the door of the van, 10k's head in my lap with his bandana pulled down over his eyes. I played with his hair, twirling it around or just running my fingers through it as he laid there.

I leaned my head back, trying to get comfortable. My eyes were getting heavy as I sat there. I looked around the van, everyone asleep but Warren and Vasquez up front. They had been talking the whole time we were in the van, I had no idea about what, but my guess would be Murphy. Vasquez was still convinced that he was going to be the one to take him the lab in California. But once I started to close my eyes and get comfortable where I was, it felt like the van was starting to slow down.

Quickly I was awake again, sitting up a little straight, jostling 10k's head around in my lap causing him to wake up as well.

"What's happening?" I asked. 10k sat up now as I carefully walked over everyone and made my way to the front. I kneeled down in-between the two front seats, looking out the window, "Why are we slowing down?"

"Running out of gas," Warren said as the van finally took its last few rolls before it came to a complete stop. She stopped and turned the key, turning to look at Vasquez before turning to the rest of us in the back. She sighed, getting out of the van, Vasquez following behind her as she came around the back, opening the doors. Everyone was awake by now, grabbing their stuff, waiting for Warren to tell us what we needed to do next.

"We are going to have to walk," she said, everyone piling out of the van now.

"Seriously?" Doc said as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

….

"We are going the wrong way, again," Murphy said as we made our way over a small hill.

"That's your fault big brother," I said as we made it to the top of the hill.

"Too much fallout in the west," Warren said as she brought us all to a stop, placing her hands on her hips.

"Again, that is not my fault," Murphy said. I stopped walking as I turned to him, a dumbfounded look on my face as I just stared at him, shocked that he thought that.

"Really?" I asked as I stood in between Doc and 10k.

"Murphy, don't make me have to explain the term 'failsafe doomsday weapon' again," Doc said as he turned to Murphy as well.

"How do you even know that California is still there?" Murphy asked as he turned to us, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're looking ripe, you better hope it's still there," Vasquez said as he walked up behind Murphy, pushing him along, "Move." I turned and looked as Vasquez, my eyebrows raised, wondering who this man thought he was to treat my brother like that, even if we were going over some rocky road. I turned and looked at Doc as Warren went over to try and defuse the situation before it got ugly.

It wasn't long before we were on our way again. We walked for a while before we noticed anything. Not too far from us now we saw a dirt road and what looked like some smoke. As we rounded yet another hill Warren hollered for 10k. He looked at me for a moment before jogging up to her, leaving me towards the back of the group with Doc and Addy beside me. But I wasn't complaining, they were becoming more of a family to me than the actually family I had, currently sitting away from the group, Cassandra behind him giving him a massage. I simply rolled my eyes as I turned my back to him, facing both Doc and Addy.

"You think there is any hope left for her?" Addy asked as she nodded her head towards my brother and Cassandra.

"Doubt it," Doc said as he glanced over my shoulder at the two of them as well.

"Knowing him he has a plan and is going to use her to the fullest advantage he can," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't think we've seen the worst of Murphy yet."

However, Murphy and Cassandra were quickly forgotten when all of a sudden a big rig came rolling down the road. Doc, Addy and I all went to stand with Warren as she used 10k's scope.

"Is that some kind of post apocalyptic wagon train?" Doc asked as we all watched the big rig.

"Well it ain't the 3:10 to Yuma," Warren said as she continued to look through the scope. We all stood there watching as it pulled up the car that was on fire in the middle of the road, gunfire ringing through the valley as the big rig stopped finally.

"They better not get out of the rig," I said, watching the scene unfold in front of me.

"It's gonna be a slaughter," Addy said stepping next to me.

"You can't expect to travel through a valley without an ambush," Murphy said, finally piping up, "Don't you remember those Western we watched as kids, _little sister_." I turned and looked at Murphy as he mocked me, my feelings hurt. I was about to say something when all of a sudden there was a plethora of gun fire behind me. Turning around I saw the people in the big rig, actually seeming to hold their ground.

"Looks like they seem to be holding them off for now," I said as I turned my full attention back to the road.

"Not too bad for a bunch of sitting ducks," Warren laughed. We all chuckled as well, all of us just as equally surprised as the next that they seemed to be holding them off so well.

"Do you think we should, I dunno, help them?" Doc asked as he walked over behind Warren and myself. Before Warren even had a chance to say anything, Vasquez came walking up, pulling the gun and scope away from her.

"Think less like a missionary and more like a mercenary," he said as Warren looked up at him, "Let's wait, and steal the vehicles from the victor." We all stared at him for a while, wondering what Warren wanted us to do.

"We may not be able to save the world," Warren said as she ripped the gun back from Vasquez, giving it back to 10k, "But maybe we can save them. 10k, Vasquez, Raven that way. Addy you're with me, Doc, you watch Murphy and Cassandra." Without another word we all parted our own ways.

I turned and looked at Vasquez, patting him on the arm as 10k showed up beside me.

"Come on tough guy," I said to him as I got out my revolver and reloaded the few bullets I had managed to find in my pockets.

We all three managed to sneak over to the overturned car that was on fire, sneaking around the bank to try and catch this guy off guard. 10k and I were side by side as Vasquez tried a different approach. He snuck up the bank some, slightly ahead of us as he peaked around the corner, firing at the man as he fired towards the big rig. However, Vasquez missed, giving up our position as the man turned and started shooting. 10k and I were quick to follow, aiming and shooting at the man as he motioned for one of his friends to come by. Standing quickly, I ran over closer to Vasquez, using him as almost like a shield, he was the only one wearing a bulletproof vest, so I used it to my own advantage.

As the guy on the fourwheeler drove by I took the chance I had, firing from around Vasquez. Luckily, I managed to hit the guy, killing him as the four wheeler veered off to the left hitting a tree. However, the first guy we had been shooting at took that as his chance to out run us. The three of us ran out into the road, Vasquez and I both aiming at him, only one of us managing to hit him in the leg. I lowered my gun knowing that if I wasn't out of bullets yet I would be soon, Vasquez doing the same.

"It's up to you now, dollface," I said as I turned to 10k. But, he was already a step ahead of me, aiming his gun before shooting the man that was trying to get away from us. He had managed to hit him, first try, the man slumping over the handles of the four wheeler he tried to escape on.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Vasquez said as he turned to 10k, looking pretty impressed.

….

After killing the two men on the four wheelers the three of us headed off to find Warren. Luckily she wasn't too far off, talking to the man driving the big rig. Vasquez left us to go join Warren, leaving 10k and me with Doc. Addy had managed to find her way to the medical trailer, immediately taking charge of taking care of all of them. She was always the go to when you needed help of any form.

As we sat there, I laid my bag down on the ground, finally getting a chance to go over what few weapons I had left. The Muela Bowie knife was in my boot, as well as the others, both my guns tucked safely away, even the one that was strapped to my bra. I rarely used that one, not wanting to give up the extra ammo I had unless it was absolutely necessary. But as we sat there I took off the scarf that I had had around my neck, stuffing it into my bag.

Once I sat back up Murphy had come over to sit on the other side of me. I turned to look at him, wondering if he was even the same man he was when we were younger, before the apocalypse, before he went to jail or I had left for college. But he didn't look at me, he continued to just stare at the ground, almost looking sad.

However, I was pulled from my thoughts when someone came walking up to all of us, handing out water and canned food. I was glad to take a cup of water, almost downing the whole thing in one gulp. Doc was more than happy to take a can of the cream of mushroom soup. He opened it in record time, scooping out as much as he could into his mouth at once. 10k and I both stared at him for a moment.

"What?" he asked as he did a double take, staring down at the two of us. We both chuckled as 10k shook his head. I leaned on 10k slightly, finally getting to relax for once in a long time.

We hadn't been sitting long when another person came walking around the truck, handing out more water and soup. She offered Doc water for his soup but he declined, saying it was better without the water.

"Water?" she asked as she smiled down at 10k, making eyes at him. He smiled back at her. A little too flirtatious in my opinion when he straightened up, holding out his cup.

"Thank you," he said as he held out his cup. This new lady stared down at him, smiling as she poured more water into his cup. However, I cut their exchange short as I straightened as well, shoving my cup next to 10k's.

"I would like more water," I said as I pushed his cup out of the way, mine taking the space his had just occupied, "Thanks." The new woman looked down at me, her smile quickly fading as I broke out the biggest one I could. 10k cleared his throat next to me as he looked down at the ground.

"You're heros, kids," Doc said as he tried to make the new found tension a little less. However, she just looked down, smiling at me for a moment before moving on to the next.

"You know, you can have soup," another guy said as he walked up to us as well, talking to Doc, "You know you just add water." I looked up to see a young guy, wearing a bright red jacket over a yellow Hawaiian button up. His khakis just as messy as the bowl cut he had.

"Cream of shrooms, dude," Doc said as he scooped more out again, "Water just dilutes the flavor." Doc shoved more into his mouth, the guy standing in front of us shrugging as he turned to 10k and me.

"Are you guys sure you don't want anything?" he asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"I had a minestrone loaf for breakfast," 10k said as he looked at him.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks," I said as I smiled up at him. He laughed slightly, smiling as he turned to go sit next to Murphy. All three of us turned to watch was about to happen, curious how Murphy was going to react to this guy. But I didn't expect much.

"Hydration?" he asked as he held out a bottle of water to my brother. Murphy turned, looking down at the bottle then back up to the man who had sat next to him. I stared in amazement, waiting for Murphy to have at least a small shred of humanity left to be nice to this guy.

"Can't you sit somewhere else?" Murphy said with a bad attitude. The man sitting next to him nodded his head and getting up quickly. I scoffed, I should have known he would have been an asshole to someone who was trying to be nice to him. But that was the new Murphy now wasn't it? I rolled my eyes, as 10k shook his head.

"I'm going over here now," I said as I stood, fed up with the tension and attitude that was thick in the air.

I rubbed my hands on my jeans, taking a deep breath as I tried to calm my nerves. As much as I loved my brother he was starting to grate on my nerves more and more everyday. He had a way about him, he was mainly an asshole. However, I wasn't in my thoughts long when 10k came up behind me, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I turned to him. I laughed as I turned back, facing out towards the field that we were parked next to. He moved over next to me, I could feel his eyes on me as he waited for me to answer.

"Yea," I smiled, looking over at him, "Just been walking for too long."

"I agree," he said as he stepped closer to me, crossing his arms over his chest, "But now at least we won't have to." He turned and pointed to the big rig that was behind us. I smiled at him as I looked over my shoulder. He was right, now we didn't have to do anything but sit back and relax as we rolled through the hills.

"Now I'm just going to get lazy," I joked as I smiled up at 10k. He always had a way of making me smile, even when my brother was getting under my skin to the point of wanting to commit murder. However, we didn't get much time alone when Vasquez walked up to us, slapping both his hands on our shoulders.

"Both of you follow me," he said with more authority than I cared for.

…..

We hadn't been driving long after Vasquez made us help him flip over the cars that were blocking the way, and I already felt like something was off. It was almost too quiet. With the amount of debris and carnage on the side of the road we continued to pass I would have thought there would be more Zs around.

"I feel like we are missing something," I said aloud. 10k, Vasquez and Warren all turned to me, nodding their heads in agreement. I continued to look out over the fields we passed, sitting back in the shell of what was left of a Jeep.

Vasquez and Warren were standing on the bed of the big rig in front of the Jeep 10k and I were sitting in, the two of us sitting back and relaxing for once. I had all my weapons put away for now as 10k sat with his rifle across his lap. I had my legs pulled up underneath me, sitting Indian style as I fiddled with the strap on my bag as it sat on the floor in front of me. I glanced out over the field again, squinting as the sun was beating down on us today, that was when I saw a sign that read, 'zombie road-no go.'

"Did you see that?" I asked 10k as we drove by it, hitting him in the leg to get his attention. I was looking over my side of the big rig when 10k grabbed my shoulder, pulling me towards him.

"Did you see _that_?" He asked as we drove by more overturned cars and debris of all sorts. However, this time there were dead bodies scattered along the road.

Looking over 10k, we both leaned out of the jeep trying to get a better look. The bodies were nothing like we had ever seen before. They were all sprawled out, minimal bite marks if any, anywhere on the bodies except their faces. Their faces were gruesome. The skin had been pulled away, left hanging on or in piles on the ground next to them. The muscle looked as though it had been chewed off, their skulls showing through.

"That is intense," I said over 10k's shoulder as we continued to stare in amazement. He slowly nodded his head, seeming too shocked to say anything.

I overheard Warren talking to Vasquez, saying they were called 'blasters,' turned from either the blast or mutation from the radiation. I had never seen anything like it, it made me nervous. Now there are other 'breeds' of Zs to worry about, all thanks to my big brother.

"I didn't sign up for this," I joked, causing Vasquez to turn and look over his shoulder at the two of us. He had a smirk on his face as he quietly chuckled. I smiled, knowing that I was slowly starting to bust through his tough guy facade. But we were all quickly pulled out of our thoughts when Vasquez threw up his gun.

"Warren," he yelled, "Blasters!"

10k and I quickly looked up, scanning the area for anything and everything that we could see. However, as soon as I looked up the Z disappeared.

"Where, where?" Warren asked as she raised her gun as well. I pulled out my Beretta, not feeling as safe as I did before. Even up in the big rig I had a feeling these blasters were smart enough to climb. 10k turned to look at me over his shoulder at my movement.

"I don't feel safe anymore on this rig," I told him as I leaned in close, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Agreed," he said as he looked back over the field, "But it is still safer than walking."

He had a point, if these things move as quickly as Warren was saying then we would be zombie food before we knew what hit us. But I didn't like this open feel. I didn't like that anything and everything had a direct line straight for us, zombie or living.

But as we continued to drive everything seemed to quiet. With all the bodies from earlier and looters I would have thought there would be more of a fight then just that small battle, not that I was complaining. But, it wasn't long until I saw a Z. One moving a lot faster than what I thought they could. I turned, tapping 10k on the shoulder and pointing to what I saw.

"It's a blaster," I said, him pulling out his rifle to get a clean shot. Looking through the scope he shot, only to miss. He looked up and over the barrel at the Z, shock readable across his face. He glanced at me for a brief moment before he raised his gun again, looking through the scope. He aimed again, taking his time this time, making sure it was the perfect shot. However, even after his careful aiming, he missed once again. He threw down his gun in his lap, obviously frustrated that he kept missing.

He reloaded, huffing as he raised the riffle again, nearly hitting me with it he had so much velocity with it. He took even more time, seeming to even slow down his breathing this time. Luckily, it seemed to work this time, killing the blaster with a headshot.

"Three thousand ninety-eight," I said with a smile as he finally lowered his gun, a smile on his face.

"You're one hell of a shot," I heard someone yell behind us. 10k and I both turned, seeing a brunette woman, red warpaint on her face and a shotgun in her hands. She looked up at the two of us, giving 10k a small smile as I continued to stare at her for a moment. I was shocked that she was hitting on him. Well, not really, I mean it was 10k, but I was most shocked that he seemed to be enjoying it. He turned around in his seat, a smirk on his face and his eyebrows raised. I turned and looked at 10k, his cheeks pink as he glanced up at me. His smile quickly faded as he saw the expression on my face, but it was too late, I was already pissed.

I huffed as I stood, placing my gun back under my belt again. I was upset that she was flirting with him but I was more upset that he was reciprocating. As I stepped out of the makeshift jeep 10k looked up at me like I had just kicked a puppy in front of him. I only rolled my eyes as I carefully walked along the edge of the rig, standing on the edge opposite Warren. Both her and Vasquez turned and looked from 10k to me, but I only shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed the silver handle and leaned out to look at the world that was in front of the rig.

There wasn't much to see, more of the same of the fields that we continued to pass. However, I could see a dust cloud in the distance that seemed to slowly start getting closer.

"Guys," I said as I turned, looking at Warren and Vasquez. But they didn't seem to hear me.

"Guys," I said a little louder, still trying to get their attention. But they still didn't hear me, talking to each other about what needed to be done.

"Guys!" I yelled this time as the fourwheelers came into view now. Warren and Vasquez finally turned to me as I threw my arm in the direction of the bandits headed straight for us, "Shit." But it was too late, shots were already being fired once they realized what I was trying to show them. I was quick to cock my gun, leaning around the edge of the cab to try and get a clean shot.

As the fourwheeler came closer I continued to shoot, managing to miss every time. Unfortunately, once I realized they were pulling out a gun as well; I wasn't quick enough to duck behind the safety of the cab I was leaning on. I covered my cheek as I felt the sting of a bullet just graze my skin. Pulling my hand away the tips of my fingers where a bright crimson, evident that the bullet had done more damage than my adrenaline lead me to believe. I watched as the man on the fourwheeler drove on, continuing fire at everyone he drove passed. I took a small breather, wiping off as much blood as I could as Warren made her way to the driver window, trying to get Custer to move his ass. But once again we were all caught off guard when bullets came raining down on us. I instantly dropped, doing my best to get out of the line of fire. Watching Vasquez and Warren they seemed to have it all under control, with the help of 10k. I took this as my chance to make my way back over to the jeep, using it as cover as I reloaded, most of the looters and shooters all on the opposite side of the rig.

As I stood there, loading the bullets I had into my Beretta it was already sketchy. The ledge I was standing on was barely big enough and now I had the threat of people shooting at us to deal with. But even then I wasn't paying attention when all of a sudden the rig picked up speed, causing the whole thing to jerk. I lost my footing, yelling as I grabbed the closest thing to me, the frame of the jeep I was hiding behind. I hung there, trying with everything I had not to fall and get my footing. Luckily, 10k managed to hear me over the gunfire, leaning over the side, grabbing my hand.

"Grab my hand!" he yelled as he reached down for me, panic was evident on his face. I reached up, my hand just barely long enough to reach him. However, once I grabbed his hand the rig hit a bump, my hand slipping out of his.

I panicked, my heart beating fast in my chest now as I was starting to loose grip on the only thing that kept me from falling to the ground. I looked over my shoulder, seeing how fast we were actually going, chills pushing their way to the surface of my skin.

"Come on," 10k yelled, reaching down for me once more. I was too scared to try again, knowing that if I did I was going to fall to the ground.

"I can't!" I cried back to him as my grip was getting worse.

"Yes you can, just reach!" he said with his hand still stretched out to me. I stared at him, unsure if I should reach for him again or not. My mind was moving a hundred miles a minute, but I knew if I wanted to survive and not fall under this rig I had to take the chance and reach for his hand again. I reached out for him, stretching as far as I could, thinking that I wasn't going to be able to reach this time. Thankfully, 10k grabbed my wrist, pulling me up slowly as the rig started to slow down.

Once I knew I was in the clear and was safe from falling 10k let go of my wrist, grabbing my shoulders and helping me over the edge. However, my bad luck streak wasn't over when my foot got stuck, causing me to trip and fall as the rig rocked back and forth as it came to a holt.

I groaned, irritated that everything that had just happened well...happened. I tried to stand when I realized what I had landed on was squishy and shaped like a human. Then I heard 10k groaned as well. I opened my eyes, pushing myself up as I looked down at him.

"I…," I stammered, slightly embarrassed at the position we were currently in, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he said with a smile. I could feel my face turn bright red as I sat up, 10k doing the same.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked in a panic as he grabbed my face.

"Just a small cut," I said as he turned my head to get a better look. "A bullet just grazed me."

"You need to be careful," he said as he took an old rag he had stuffed in his pocket, wiping a small out of blood off my face. I looked at him, his eyes concentrating on the cut that I had. There was something about him, something about the way he looked after me, the way he helped everyone without expecting anything in return.

He looked me over one last time making sure nothing else was injured. Once he was satisfied with it and knew that nothing else was wrong he stood, holding out his hand to me once again. I placed my hand in his, smiling as he helped me up, that was until we look on top of the last car on the rig.

Resting on top of the cab was the girl with the red warpaint from earlier, however, this time she had a gunshot through her forehead. Blood was trickling down the windshield her head resting on.

"That is unfortunate."

….

We had been stopped for a while now, giving them time to wrap and bury the woman from earlier. I had managed to learn that her name was Athena. I felt bad for her and everyone on the rig that had known her. It was always hard when someone left us all behind.

10k and I both sat in the jeep, keeping watch over everything. It was mostly quiet, a stray Z here and there but no blasters had come our way.

I watched as Warren talked to Custer and Vasquez, trying to figure out what we needed to do next. The rest of the group was lost far behind us, not knowing if they were ok or needed help. Luckily once their conversations seemed to be over I noticed a dust cloud heading our way, and it happened to be the medical wagon.

But the luck seemed to change once the guy wearing his yellow hawaiian shirt got out of the medical truck, making his way over to Custer. I looked over at 10k, telling him I thought we needed to keep an eye on them when all of a sudden Custer grabbed him, slamming him into the side of the big rig.

"You were supposed to protect that car!" he yelled. I felt myself tense, not liking the way Custer was throwing this poor guy around as he pointed to the fresh grave, "And her! That's Athena!" Once he made the connection I could see the hurt in his eyes, even from how far away I was. It broke my heart to see what hurt that was on his face. Even as he began to panic Custer continued to yell at him, only to then turn on Doc.

However, as I watched the scene on the ground under me 10k tapped my shoulder, getting my attention.

"Blasters," he said as he pointed to a couple Zs that were moving in fast. Him and I both raised our guns, me having to resort to what was left of my revolver.

"Come on guys, we need to go!" Warren yelled as she made her way onto the rig, everyone taking the spot they previously had. But everyone came to a stop when a Z rammed into the barricade at the front of the rig. I turned, my back to 10k as I watched on the other side, making sure no other Zs could make it through. I saw a few stragglers, taking them out without an issue.

"Warren!" I heard Doc yell from the ground. "We've got trouble!"

Once all the Zs I had seen where gone I turned back, leaning over 10k's shoulder as I saw a blaster jump on top of the medical waggon. I stared in amazement, unsure what to do. Did we try to shoot it? Or was it too smart for us?

10k and I watched as the blasters stared down Vasquez as he bravely stood his ground. It was like time stood still as we all watched and tried to predict what this thing was going to do. When it finally moved I jumped as it attacked Vasquez, pinning him to the ground. 10k and I both pulled out our guns, aiming as Warren did the same on the ground below us. It was difficult to aim with the blasters moving around as much as he was.

"Damn, I can't get a clear shot," I said to 10k as I lowered my revolver, refusing to take the chance. But it wasn't long until finally Warren shot, nailing it in the shoulder. The blaster fell off Vasquez, eyeing us all before it turned and jumped back over the medical waggon.

"That was too close for comfort," I said as I sat back in the seat, taking a deep breath.

"Agreed," 10k said as he lowered his gun, sitting back as well, "I'll be glad when these things are gone."

We finally started driving again, luckily this time it seemed pretty quiet, no Z or blaster in sight. I had leaned up against 10k, resting my head on his shoulder as he had his arm resting across the back of the seat. I was finally relaxing, replaying the days events in head, mainly thinking about how I almost fell off the rig, causing me to drop my gun.

"What happened to your Beretta?" 10k finally asked, breaking the silence that we had been sitting in.

"What?" I asked, confused by such a random question.

"You rarely use your revolver," he said as he grabbed a small strand of my hair, twirling it.

"Oh, I lost it," I said, "I dropped it when I was trying to reload it, when Custer gassed it and…" Our talk was cut short when all of a sudden Custer hit the brakes, causing me to almost slide off the seat. When I sat up I noticed why he stopped. Parked off to the side, almost in the ditch, was the car that had gotten stolen earlier.

"Wait a minute," I said as I squinted my eyes as 10k raised his gun and looked through the scope, "Is that?"

"Cassandra," he said, confirming my thoughts. As Custer finally brought the rig to a stop, 10k and I both jumped up and ran down to the car. Seeing Cassandra standing there, she was still wearing the same ridiculous outfit that my brother put on her, however, now her once white fur coat was a red sticky mess. She had blood covering her whole front as she stood there, almost like she was in a daze.

"Cassandra!" I yelled as we finally made it to her. 10k and I both looked at each other before we looked back down at her as Doc came over to us as well. 10k grabbed her trying to get her to listen to us, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, you have a little something," Doc said as he walked behind Cassandra, pulling an ax out of her back.

"I need more Z weed," Cassandra said quietly.

"Couldn't we all," Doc said joking. I looked up at him smiling when all of a sudden Cassandra straightened, looking passed us all. She pulled herself out of 10k's grip, walking back to the medical waggon. We all turned to see what she was doing when I saw my brother standing there, a hand on his hip. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He glanced up at us all before he turned, stepping back up into the waggon.

"Do you think that Cassandra is more dead than alive?" I asked as I turned back to Doc and 10k.

"You mean is she more Z than person?" Doc asked as he looked down at me. I nodded my head as 10k turned back to us as well, "I don't know kid, she kind of comes and goes."

We all made it back to the rig and I couldn't help but think about what my brother had planned for her. I knew it wouldn't be good. But as we got back to our positions Warren was talking with Custer, trying to figure out who was going to drive what. We could all tell he was suffering from radiation poisoning, but refused to admit it to anyone. I watched as Custer pulled his gun out on her, holding it to her chin, threatening her. But before I could move Vasquez was already there, holding his gun to Custer's head. During all the commotion no one seemed to notice as Murphy had managed to sneak to the car in front of them.

"Guys," I said trying to get their attention."Guys," I said a little louder this time.

"GUYS!" 10k and I both yelled this time, all three of them turning to us. Him and I both pointed at the car as Murphy started it up, taking off. They all stared in amazement, as he drove off, waving to us all.

Custer was quick to get back into the big rig to try and hunt down Murphy again. I rolled my eyes, I should have known he had some kind of far flung plan brewing in his head. We continued to drive down the same dirt road the we had been this whole time, passing the same empty fields. 10k and I both watched out our own sides of the rig when I heard Addy yelling behind us.

"Do you hear that?" I asked as I turned to look at 10k. He concentrated, trying to hear what I head.

"Warren!" we both heard behind us. We knew it was Addy and she must have been in trouble. I quickly stood on the seat we had been standing on, just barely seeing the medical waggon. However, I also saw the same blasters from earlier getting closer and closer every second.

"It's blasters, they are about to take the medical waggon," I said as I turned to Warren and Vasquez.

"Ok," Warren said as she quickly came up with a plan, "You two, go help her."

10k and I both nodded our heads as I placed my revolver back into the holder on my thigh as we both started climbing. The closer we got the closer the blasters got as well.

Once we finally made it to the medical waggon we saw that everyone in it had turned. I didn't know what had happened but all I knew was that we needed to get Addy out. She had managed to push her way through the horde that was building up in the waggon, but as she crawled over the same blaster from earlier jumped into the back of the waggon. Addy stopped and tried to decide what she needed to do, luckily 10k and I showed up just in time.

"I really hate that one," he said as we reached her, causing her to jump slightly as she turned. She smiled at the both of us as she ran up, grabbing our outstretched hands.

We all made a break for it, running as fast as we could across the car and the rig. I was at the back of the line, as I turned to see the blaster make his way onto the hood of the car we had just jumped from.

"Come on guys, go go go," Doc said as we finally made it to him as he was squating waiting for the blaster. I turned again to see him closer, across the last car in the rig as he made it over. The rest of the Zs where slowly making their way over the medical waggon.

As I finally made it passed Doc the blaster jumped down onto the car he was next to. He continued to try to shoot him, missing the first few times, however the last time he shot him he managed to hit him, causing him to fall, however, we didn't know where he fell to. But if I had to guess we hadn't seen the last of him.

As we made it to the front of the rig with Warren and Vasquez, they continued to shoot the Zs coming from the medical waggon. 10k and I stood with our back to the cab, Vasquez to my right and Warren to 10k's left. We all shot, hoping that we could make it out of this in one piece.

"Wait," Addy said as she turned to us all, "Are we slowing down?!" Once she mentioned it it did feel like the rig was slowing. I looked around, seeing the scenery starting to pass us slower and slower.

"We need to not slow down!" Doc yelled as we continued to shoot. The blasters where now starting to make their way over the medical waggon now.

"Everyone hang onto something," Warren said as she disappeared around the side of the cab. I leaned around the side, seeing a barricade that was blocking the road. It wasn't long after she disappeared that I felt the rig gaining speed again, thankfully this time I didn't almost fall to my death. I braced myself for us to hit the barricade, grabbing onto anything that I could. Once we slammed through it the whole rig jerked, Vasquez sticking his hand out in front of me, almost protectively. He glanced at me, from the corner of his eye as I stared up at him, not understanding why he would have done that. But that was quickly forgotten when the Zs started getting closer.

"There are too many," I yelled as I shot at another.

"Doc, give me your gun," Addy yelled as he handed it to her. She creeped her way up, thankfully shooting one of the in the head. Doc was quick to pull her back, knowing that she wouldn't have enough ammo for them all.

We all looked around, trying to figure out what we needed to do when the horn on the rig started honking. I peaked around the corner of the cab, seeing the passenger door open, Warren half way hanging out. Before I knew it she jumped, bailing out of the rig all together. All of us watching her, looking at each other then back at the Zs that were headed straight for us.

"We have to bail," Doc yelled as he threw his bag, us all following as 10k and Vasquez tossed down their guns. I clipped my revolver back on my thigh as I got ready to tuck and roll. We all looked at each other before finally we jumped. I hit the ground hard as it knocked the breath out of me. We didn't roll for very long, making it into the grass.

I layed there for a moment, staring up at the sky, hoping that nothing was broken. As laid there it wasn't long when something blocked the sun from my eyes. It was 10k, looking down at me.

"Are you ok?" he said as he held out his hand. I sat up, taking his hand as he pulled me up.

"Yea, I think so," I said as I dusted myself off.

"I have never jumped from a moving vehicle in my life, now boom, twice in one day," Doc joked as Warren joined us again. Before anyone could say anything we heard the horn on the rig start again. We all stared at it, knowing that only meant one thing. It wasn't going to make it to Edmonton.

….

As we walked down the dirt road a short ways Addy told Warren about a town in Minneapolis that was apparently trying to come up with an herbal vaccine.

"Hold on," Doc said as we stopped to look at him, 10k and Vasquez walking up to the truck in front of us, "Marijuana, zombies and GMOs?"

"What could go wrong?" I laughed as Doc shrugged his shoulders. Everyone managed to crack a smile even given the events that just happened. But our happiness was soon over when we heard an explosion, looking back down the road to see smoke and fire. I assumed it was the big rig having struck something to finally explode.

"A caravan with 20 refugees leaves Seattle's blast zone headed for Edmonton. They meet six survivors and one Murphy, how many refugees survive," Warren said as she walked away, heading for the new truck. Warren and Doc walked their way back to the truck that Vasquez and 10k were unhooking the trailer.

"Not one," Addy said behind me as we turned and walked up to the truck as well. It was sad, what had happened to them all. Getting sick from the radiation, causing all this carnage. But now they didn't have to worry about anything anymore, no more Zs, no more radiation.

But we had to put that all behind us. We still needed to get Murphy to California.

…..

We had been driving for a while, heading to Minneapolis, hoping that that was where Murphy was headed to. If I knew my brother as well as I did, that's exactly where he was heading. But after a while Warren decided it was time for us all to take a break. Vasquez took off, saying he needed to go pee, Doc disappearing to do the same. Addy had volunteered to walk a head a little way, keeping watch for us all while Warren sat in the driver seat, waiting for everyone to do what they needed and come back. 10k and I stayed at the truck. I was sitting on the tailgate, swinging my legs back and forth, leaning back on my hands as 10k leaned against the gate next to me. I was looking up at the sky, taking in the small breeze and the blue sky. It had been a while since we had stopped and it was like this, quiet and peaceful, almost like the apocalypse had never happened in the first place. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back and taking in all the sun that I could, sighing deeply, completely content.

"On a scale of one to ten," I said as I pulled my head back up, squinting at 10k, "How mad do you think Murphy will be when we find him?" 10k turned and looked at me over his shoulder.

"At least a twenty," he laughed. I laughed as well, nudging him lightly with my leg.

I jumped down off the tailgate, raising my arms high above my head as I stretched. It felt good to move around a bit, being stuck even in the back of the truck got to be too much sometimes. I turned to face the truck now, 10k standing to my right as I continued to stretch parts of my body. I bent down, touching my toes to stretch out my back, crossing my arms as I stood again.

10k stood there watching me silently. I finally stopped, leaning against the tailgate as well, looking out over the scenery. I crossed my arms over my chest, tilting my head to the side, trying to see if he was looking at anything or just staring into space.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I turned to look up at him. I leaned closer, our arms almost touching as he looked down at me as well.

"Where will you go once this is all over?" He finally asked, crossing his arms as well, "Once we get Murphy to California."

"Honestly," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea. I originally thought about staying with him, but he's changing, and it isn't for the best."

10k nodded his head, agreeing with me when all of a sudden he pushed himself off the the tailgate, standing in front of me now.

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say.

"What would we even do?" I asked as I moved my arms, resting my hands on the truck.

"Anything, everything," he said as he threw his hands in the air, "It doesn't matter." He took a step closer to me, we were merely inches apart now. I stood my ground, never looking away from him as he took a deep breath, cradling my face in his hands. He ran his thumb over the sore spot on my cheek, still healing from the bullet that just grazed me.

"I want to protect you," he said as he kissed my cheek where his thumb had just been, "I want to be there for you," he kissed my other cheek, "But I can't do that if we aren't together."

I looked up at him, his lips were rough against my skin, chapped from the harsh environment we now lived in. My senses where on overload. The way he smelled like gunpowder and musk invaded every brain cell I had. His rough hands rested just below my jaw line. I grabbed his wrist, standing on my tiptoes to push myself closer to him, willing him to kiss me again. His light blue eyes had turned a dark grey as he moved his hand into my hair, tangling his fingers. I rested my hand on his neck, the other on his chest as his lips finally met mine. I could feel my own heart beating fast, feeling as though it was going to bust through my ribcage at any moment. His breath was hot against my face as he pulled away for only a moment. He grabbed my hair a little harder, pulling my head to the side as he slid his hand down my arm, resting it on my hip. He smirked as he inched closer again as I wrapped my arm around his neck. Our first kiss had been rushed and surprising as he acted on his instincts and what Homer had told him to do. But this time it was different, it was passionate and almost hungry as he untangled his fingers from my hair, neither of us willing to part ways. But he pulled back, looking down at me and he had both his hands on my lower back. He looked at me for a moment, almost trying to undress me with his eyes. I wrapped both my arms around his neck, expecting him to kiss me again when all of a sudden he bent down, his hands on the back of my legs as he lifted me onto the tailgate. I gasped at the sudden movement as I held onto his shoulders tighter. He smiled as he snaked his hand behind my head, pulling me closer to him. Our mouths slammed into each other as his hands started exploring more of my body. He ran his hand down my thigh as I wrapped my leg around his waist, pulling myself closer and closer to him. He had one hand lifting up my shirt just enough to put his hand under it, his calloused hands roaming my side making their way up farther and farther.

My heart was racing almost as fast as my mind was, completely focused on what was happening. I didn't want it to end, I didn't want him to stop touching me. Something about him made me so drunk on his presence and how he touched me.

He pulled away, both of us slightly panting. I had my hand in his hair, the other resting on his neck. He leaned forward, our foreheads touched as he grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I love you," he whispered breaking the silence we had been sitting in.

My whole world stopped on a dime. Did...did he just say what I thought he did? I sat up, my eyes wide as I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked looking at him in front of me. He looked at me, his smile fading, turning almost to hurt. I felt a tug on my heart, it hurt me to see that on his face.

"I said I lo-" he started but I quickly stopped him. I pulled my leg back from around him, leaning to his side and jumping down from the tailgate.

"No," I said as I shook my head, "No you don't." I turned walking around the truck, refusing to look at the hurt on his face.

As I walked up to the cab I saw Warren in the front seat, Addy next to her and Vasquez in the passenger seat. Doc was standing next to the door as they shut it, heading to the back of the truck. I walked up to Vasquez with his window down.

"Trade with me," I said as I walked up to his window.

"What? Sit in the back?" He asked as he looked me up and down like I had just offended him. I only nodded my head, continuing to stare at him, "No." He had a smug look on his face as he leaned back in his seat, resting his arm on the window.

I couldn't help the emotions that overtook me, ripping open his door and grabbing his arm. I pulled him out of the truck.

"Trade," I said as I stood my ground looking up at him. The emotions on his face almost read as surprise at my actions but he was quick to push them away, being the tough guy he was. He nodded his head as he walked to the back of the truck, me getting into the passenger seat. Warren and Addy both stared at me.

"Everything ok?" Addy asked as she leaned close to me.

"Everything's great," I said as I nodded my head, "but I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure?" Warren asked looking at me as well. Once again I nodded my head and turned to them, giving them the best smile I could before I turned again looking out my window. I heard Warren sigh as she started the truck and threw it into gear, once again trying to find my brother in this God forsaken world.


End file.
